


War God II

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares and Joxer's adventures continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

**********************  
Cycrops straightened with a groan and took a quick look around the village. Nodding to the blacksmith, he watched him take the last wagon of supplies and valuables up into the hills. Gazing around the deserted buildings, he shook his head, the long black braids clicking in the still air. A sudden breeze trembled a wind chime on the tavern porch.

Looking to the south beyond the coast, the towering black clouds boiled and bubbled into fantastic shapes. "All of them evil." He murmured to himself while he headed to the safety of the hills away from the port. The cryptic message from Athena had sent the villagers scurrying for higher ground taking only what they could carry with them.

The gods were fighting each other and mortals were going to pay the price, Cycrops mused while he threaded through the boulders that lined the narrow path that led to the cliff cottage he'd made into home. The sun had totally disappeared now and the wind was picking up speed. Closing the shutters tightly, he circled the perimeter of the house gathering any loose objects that might blow away in the coming storm.

Squinting, he looked seaward again, noting the changes in the skyline. A waterspout spun out of control making for shore and picking up speed. Not for the first time, he wished he weren't so helpless. What good is being an immortal if I can't protect those who look to me for leadership?

The waterspout tore into the dock, shooting planking into kindling and peppering the village with wooden shrapnel. Another spout formed off the shoreline and came ashore with hissing fury, destroying everything in its path. Cycrops stood on his front step and clenched his fists in helpless rage.

His mind replayed the last two days. The tall dark haired goddess had appeared in his garden with an urgent warning. For the first time in three hundred years, her dress had been disheveled and a lock of hair had fallen over her forehead. "Send the villagers up into the hills with food and water and those items they can't live without. We're fighting a rogue god." Then she'd disappeared again and he'd done her bidding.

Again.

Not for the first time he pondered his love/hate relationship with the goddess who had made him immortal. In the beginning, he'd hated her for the gift of eternal life. He'd wanted to die and she'd denied him his death, instead forcing him to live and watch all the others around him grow old and die.

But time had softened his despair and he'd grown to look forward to her visits. Her infuriating logic and never-ending reasoning made him clench his teeth and hold on to his temper but she made him think beyond his immediate situation and gave him something to look forward to. Even if it was only a new argument in their ongoing debate about justice.

A rogue god. Cycrops pondered the possibilities while the world darkened around him. He'd heard the stories of disasters and disappearing villages. When Xena and Gabrielle had asked his help, he'd given it gladly. All a part of the same problem obviously, he mused to himself while taking a last look around. Lightning flashed in continuous arcs on the horizon and he shivered as the pressure dropped suddenly.

He barred the door behind him and went to check the rekindled hearth fire. "Odd, the fires going out like that." The local Hestian virgins had barred themselves in their temple and still hadn't come out. Luckily, the temple was on high ground so they should be safe. He'd never met the fire goddess but he suddenly wondered if she had been a victim of the rogue.

Putting water on to boil, he stretched and wondered with a slight frisson of fear if Athena was in any danger. She could be a real pain sometimes but she was *his* pain and he didn't want her dead. Who would he argue with? After all this time, who knew him so well? His ears popped suddenly and he jerked to his feet, whirling around to face whatever danger had arrived.

A shower of golden sparks crackled and popped in the still air, forming around a figure that materialized with a moan of anguish. Athena reached out vaguely to him and slumped to the floor in a heap. Cycrops reached the limp body in a moment and scooped her up, her head falling heavily on his shoulder. Little shudders rippled through her and the golden sparks ricocheted off her and into him.

They felt good, he decided, rather enjoying the way they washed over him like a refreshing bath. Striding to the bedroom, he pushed open the door with his foot and gently laid her on his bed. Stepping back for a moment, he took in her condition. There was blood splattered on her white gown and it was torn in several places. A livid bruise glowed on one cheek and her bare arms were scratched and bloody. What had happened to her armor, he wondered?

Leaving her briefly, he gathered hot water from the hob and clean cloths from his storage chest. Returning to her side, he gently ran his hands over her still form and checked for breaks and open wounds. He wondered why she wasn't healing instantly as she always had before when she'd been in an accident.

The golden sparkles disappeared while he was gently bathing away the dirt and blood from the skin he could see. Raising her head to smooth out her hair, he froze when she groaned. Feeling the back of her skull, he found a large bump. "Ouch, little one. I'll bet that hurts. Why haven't you healed yourself?"

Continuing a soothing murmur, he smoothed an herbal ointment on the deepest scratches on her arms. "Your skin is like satin, little one, soft but too cool." Removing her sandals, he noticed dried blood on one ankle. Sliding her skirt up her legs to above her knees, he found a partially healed knife wound in her right calf.

"What in Tartarus happened to you, little one?" Shaking his head in dismay, he cleaned the wound and put the herbal balm on before he wrapped it in a bandage. He noticed again the little shivers and drew up the heavy blanket from the foot of the bed, tucking her in while kneeling by the bed.

Her tangled hair bothered him for some reason and he awkwardly combed his fingers through it, teasing out the worst of the snarls while trying not to jar her head. It felt like spun silk as it slipped through his fingers in a black stream. She murmured something and he bent closer to hear her words.

"Mother." Tears slipped from her closed eyes and slid into her hair.

"Athena, can you hear me? It's Cycrops and you're in my home. You're safe here." He felt so helpless and unsure of what to do.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment but they were unfocused, the pupils so wide her eyes appeared black with only a tiny purple rim. "So many dead. Must tell Cycrops to get everyone away from the coast."

"They're already gone, little one. We're safe and now, you are too. Rest and heal." He used his calming voice, the one that had always quelled the panic of his sailors. She quieted and fell back asleep between one breath and the next.

*************************

Five days later, Cycrops watched the horizon for any further damage from the sea. The first tidal wave had pretty much wiped out the town. The second and third had taken care of anything that was left. He shook his head at the swells that pounded at the coastline. No one with any sense was out sailing. Messengers had come through, telling of the damage up and down the coast. The deaths were estimated and even if they were high estimates, it still appeared that over 100,000 people were dead and more would be if supplies didn't start reaching the huddled camps of refugees.

Turning back inside, he put on some more hot water and checked the sleeping goddess. She'd roused once or twice and taken a drink of water each time but he still wasn't sure that she'd recognized him. Her leg had healed along with the scratches but the lump on her head had only gotten marginally smaller and if she bumped it, she moaned in her sleep.

She was a quiet sleeper, rarely moving. He wished, not for the first time, that he had some way of telling the gods that she was here. Surely someone had missed her. A tingle interrupted his thoughts and he whirled, snatching up his sword in case it was an intruder.

Another goddess appeared in a flash of light. She was tall and beautiful with golden brown hair that fell about her broad shoulders. The hunting bow slung across her back reassured him.

"Artemis." He straightened and lowered his sword.

"Cycrops. I've been looking for Athena. Her owl told me that she sometimes comes to visit you." Artemis looked hopefully at him, her long fingers plucking impatiently at her leather belt.

"She came five days ago and hasn't really regained consciousness yet. Maybe, you can help her." Cycrops barely restrained himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Surely another god would know what was wrong and why she was healing so slowly.

Artemis moved past him into the bedroom and knelt by the bed, one hand going to the pale forehead and the other gripping the still fingers that lay on the blue quilt. A shimmer of light swept over them both and the huntress gave a gasp and bit her lip.

"Cycrops, I need you to help me." Her blue eyes looked him over carefully as if gauging his strength. "She's a mess and I'm going to need to borrow from your energy since neither she nor I have much left."

He smiled uncertainly but moved instantly to the other side of the bed matching her position with both his hands. "She has a knot on the back of her head that just won't heal. Could that be why she's not healing herself very quickly? Every other wound is gone."

Artemis moved her hand around and winced when she found the bump. "It's not helping any. Put your hand over it," she waited until he had Athena's head cradled then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "now concentrate on the lump getting smaller while I try to channel your energy into her healing."

Cycrops closed his eyes too and visualized the lump gone and all pain banished from the still body. Artemis' hand was cool against his skin until he began to feel a heat rising from the goddess on the bed and center on the healing spot. Long moments passed, until the huntress gave a gasp and broke the contact.

He opened his eyes in time to see a tear fall down the tanned cheek. The sorrowful look in her wide blue eyes was directed totally at Athena, who moaned and awoke with a start. Her gaze went straight to Cycrops and her fingers tried to grip his.

"The village?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Destroyed but all the villagers are safe in the hills." He took his hand from under her head and reached for the mug of water he kept by the bed. Artemis took it from him and helped Athena to drink. Two sips later, she pushed it away.

"Hey, Brains, you had us all worried. When you disappeared from the ship and didn't appear on Olympus, we were afraid the Chaos Energy had gotten you." Artemis smiled and smoothed the hair away from the tired face.

"Is that what it was? Is Ares dead?" Athena asked quietly.

"Good thing you're already resting. This could take a while." Artemis sighed and pulled up a stool before starting the story.

Cycrops listened, spellbound by the unfolding tale. For the first time he learned who the rogue was, the names of the dead gods and other immortals and how they had finally destroyed her. He watched the emotions flicker across Athena's pale face before him. The death of Hestia hit her hard and a tear squeezed out from between her eyelids. The aftermath of the war of the gods was still being tallied and he discovered that the estimates of mortal death were low.

Several of the islands in the Aegean were simply gone and all of their people with them. Crete was devastated with more than three-quarters of its population dead. The coast of the mainland had been pounded unmercifully and more carnage was discovered each time one of the slowly recovering gods went out to their temples.

The meager daylight was fading before Artemis finished her story. Cycrops wondered at Athena's smile when the huntress told her that the god of war and his companion were still healing but out of danger for now. He wouldn't have thought the two of them would have much in common.

"The cleanup is going to take a while. None of us have much energy left and we mostly depleted our stored supplies during the battle." Artemis sighed and stretched. "Are you up for the trip back to Olympus?"

Athena shook her head. "Not yet. I can't face the temple. Not without her."

"That's all right, love. Let Cycrops feed you up. You're nothing but skin and bones. I'll drop off some of my next hunt. Take a nap, Brains. It'll be better when you wake up." She dropped a kiss on Athena's cheek and rose, gesturing for the sailor to follow her.

Cycrops pulled the blanket higher around the already sleeping goddess and followed Artemis into the next room. The tall huntress stalked the room with an almost feline grace, stopping here and there to touch a wall hanging or sniff a bundle of hanging herbs.

"Her mother was one of the first killed. Metis was no fighter and I'm afraid Athena is feeling guilty that she's dead. She's never been one to show her emotions." Artemis sighed and glared at Cycrops. "I'm no good at this sort of thing. Give me something to hunt and I can handle that but I've never understood how she thinks. She's the brain of our generation. But I don't know if she can handle these feelings. This ... loss of control of her environment."

Cycrops cleared his throat. "I don't mind providing a safe haven for her. I owe her my life."

Artemis smiled. "She took quite a bit of heat when she made you immortal. Poseidon was pissed and even Zeus was a bit miffed that she didn't ask for his advice. She just folded her arms and gave them that superior look that always seems to send men insane."

Cycrops bit back a grin. He knew that look well when she was arguing logic and thought he should have seen her point. "It's because she's more intelligent than we are and she doesn't hide it."

The huntress sighed. "Yeah, that's part of the problem." She eyed him oddly, her eyes narrowing to slits while she considered something. "This could be interesting. I think I may have just figured out why she came to you when she was hurt. Take care of her and I'll let the others know she's all right. One of us will stop by next week to see how she's doing."

With a wave of her hand, Artemis disappeared, leaving Cycrops with a dozen questions in his brain and no one to ask them of. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he mentally cursed enigmatic gods. Shaking his head, he checked the bowl of rising dough by the fire and decided to take out his frustrations on kneading it to a pleasing consistency. Maybe the smell of fresh baked bread would tempt Athena's appetite.

*******************

A new loaf of bread was cooling on the table and Cycrops had fished some butter from the cool shelf deep in the well. Fish stew was simmering on the hearth. It had been two weeks since Athena had first come to his home for sanctuary and he still didn't know why she'd chosen him. They'd played innumerable games of chess in near silence. She seemed to be debating something in her mind but was not yet able to share her conclusions.

She spent long hours on the cliff, watching the ocean waves pound the beach. When the tidal waves stopped, the villagers came back and started the arduous task of rebuilding. He'd joined in for a few hours each day, utilizing his strength in helping with the building framing. This afternoon he'd felt her eyes on him when he'd stripped off his shirt in the humid heat to help raise a roof truss.

A movement at the periphery of his vision stilled his hands from setting the table. Raising his eyes, he saw her silhouetted in the doorway, her slim form backlit by the dying light of day. She'd left her hair down and it cascaded over one shoulder in a waterfall of ebony strands. For a moment, he felt a twinge of emotion that he hadn't felt in centuries while he remembered how those curls had felt sliding through his fingers.

"Something smells good." Her voice was still huskier than usual. "When did you have time to make bread?"

"I didn't." Cycrops smiled gently and finished setting out the handcarved spoons by each wooden bowl. "Lara baked this afternoon for each family of workers. But the stew is mine and hopefully you'll be able to manage more than a few mouthfuls?"

She blushed and came in, shutting out the dusk and moving slowly to the table by the fire. "I'll try. You're a very good cook. I never knew that about you."

He laughed and began to ladle out the fragrant stew. "I took my turn with the others of my crew. Most of my recipes came from them. Some, of course, are better than others. This one was given to me by a young slave named Ahmed from Egypt. He was a good sailor and one of the best cooks we ever had aboard."

She took a small sip from her spoon and looked up at him, her eyes wide. "It's very good. Sweet, yet spicy. What kind of fish?"

"Swordfish. Firm flesh with none of the fishy aftertaste of some of our finny friends."

She blushed again and dropped her eyes to her bowl. He wondered what he'd said to get that reaction but filed it away under 'Athena - reactions - unknown causes'. Taking his own spoonful, he savored the blend of spices before swallowing. They ate in silence for a few moments until Athena raised her head and stopped her spoon in midair.

Nodding decisively, she refocused on her spoon and continued her bite. Swallowing, she met his eyes. "Ares and Joxer have finally awakened. They're weak but recovering."

Cycrops nodded, moving the plate of bread slices closer to her bowl. He was curious but determined not to question her. He'd seen others react to her and he refused to make her the font of all wisdom for a series of foolish questions. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. But he was curious about her relationship with Ares. He'd have thought they were diametrically opposed to each other.

"I don't mind your questions." She smiled at him across the table.

"How do the two of you get along?" He chose his words carefully.

She finished a bite of bread, chewing slowly and gazing at the candle flame between them. "He's better at fighting while I'm better at tactics. When we have a major war, we pretty much divide up the labor along those lines. Ares is the strongest of us in carrying back the energy from a large battle. I can only absorb and link to so much before it starts to leak away."

Cycrops paused in mid-bite; wondering what she was talking about. She laughed quietly and proceeded to explain about energy and how it was created and used by the gods. That explanation lasted the entire meal, especially when he made her stop and eat a few bites before continuing on.

"Are you disappointed now that you know how we work our ... magic?" She took a sip of wine and watched him, her gray eyes steady.

He shook his head, unsure how to answer. "Poseidon does this as well? Sea battles and ship wrecks fuel his power?"

"Yes. Especially the sea battles." She cocked her head to one side and contemplated him. Then she seemed to read his mind. "Like Ares, he rarely has to start a battle, just take advantage of men's desire to dominate each other. And only when he's very angry does he cause a shipwreck. The seas are too vast for one god to control. A storm in one place has an effect elsewhere. A balance must be maintained or else a cataclysm ensues that wreaks havoc on the entire world."

"Like this volcano created by Ate's death?" Cycrops asked tentatively.

Athena's eyes dropped to her empty bowl. "The four strongest goddesses of the four elements combined to release the River of Fire through Hestia and thus into Ate who had drained the Hearth Goddess of her essence. That much release of energy sapped all of us." She shuddered and rubbed her arms, her gaze lost in the recent past. "Not to mention the Chaos Energy that Ares released into her through his own body before Joxer pulled him off the island. He shouldn't have survived that, you know. Neither should Joxer. No one ever has before."

Cycrops felt a twinge of an emotion, but he wasn't entirely sure which one. He sorted through the last few moments and realized with a start that he was jealous of the admiring tone Athena used when she mentioned Ares. He'd never met the war god but he'd always thought of him as a bully who started wars for the fun of it. Now, he had to rethink his perceptions.

A glimmer in the air heralded the arrival of another god. The shower of golden sparks brought both their eyes around to the hearth. Artemis appeared with a weary smile. Athena jumped up and guided her to the bench.

"Artie, you look awful. Is it very bad on Olympus?" Athena asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it's no picnic. Power levels are still dangerously low and everybody's power storage is depleted. The water gods are the best off since Nature has been releasing massive amounts of energy. Tethys and her daughters are pretty much keeping the rest of us supplied with what we need." Artemis accepted the bowl of stew from Cycrops with a smile and started to eat immediately.

"I'll need to come back then." Athena sighed wistfully.

Artemis shot her a quick look and finished a bite before speaking. "You've got a week or so before we're going to need you. I think Ares will be back to normal by then. We'll need to have a Conclave then and split up the land so we all get out to help."

"I've been trying to help here but my energy levels just don't rise." Athena shook her head, her gaze distant. "I depleted my power storage while on the island." She swallowed hard. "Before Mother was killed."

The goddess of the hunt nodded and finished her bowl of stew, mopping it up with a hunk of bread. "Oh, that was good, Cycrops. Is there enough for me to take some back to Olympus? Aesclepius is just about at the end of his tether. Poor man, he's been working night and day at his temples."

"Of course, Artemis. I'll put it in a covered bowl for you." Cycrops smiled wryly. Fish soup for the gods, who'd have thought what his contribution to the effort would be?

"You and I need to have a little talk, The." Artemis rose and gestured to the outdoors. Athena nodded and left with her.

Cycrops sighed and found the bowl with the wooden cover and the wicker handles that kept the lid on and provided a handy carrier. A white linen cloth wrapped the extra loaf of bread and he put them aside for Artemis to take with her. All the while, he wondered what the two goddesses were talking about. Not for the first time, he questioned why Athena had come to him. And stayed.

Sighing, he settled down by the fire and picked up the net he was mending for the Arcturus family. The familiar work settled his mind into a fugue state of calm and peace. Quite a while passed before the two returned and he set aside the net and rose to meet them.

"One week, The. Then we'll have the memorial service and it's back to work for all of us." Artemis gave her cousin a hug and crossed to the table where Cycrops held the basket and bread. "Thanks, Cycrops. Keep up the good work." And with a wink, she disappeared.

Cycrops waited while Athena slowly approached him, her hands playing with her skirts nervously. Whatever it was, it was serious. He poured her a goblet of water and she thanked him with a murmur, her eyes never meeting his.

"It can't be that bad, Athena. If you need my help, you need only ask." He prompted her gently.

She sighed and took a hasty gulp of her water before her violet eyes rose to meet his. There was pain there and fear and ... something he couldn't identify.

"Let's sit down, Cycrops." She sat down abruptly on the bench. "I need a favor of you. A really big favor and I don't know how to ask you. Because I'm afraid you'll hate me for asking."

Cycrops chuckled and sat down across the table from her. "We've known each other for three hundred years, Athena. In all that time, we've argued, played chess, shared a thousand conversations and more. I think of you as a friend. How do you think of me?"

She smiled the dimple in her right cheek flitting into view. "I too think of us as friends. I don't have many male friends. Most of the gods just tolerate me for my problem solving abilities. I've heard the jokes they tell about me behind my back." She sighed wistfully. "For some reason, they seem to believe that if you think, you can't also feel. And lately, that has given me a problem, I can't solve by myself."

Cycrops felt a twinge of rage at the insensitive gods who had hurt her. Couldn't they see through her reserve to the shy woman underneath? "Then they are idiots. You are not one of the Ice Maidens from the North. I've seen you show compassion, tenderness and caring for centuries, now."

Her eyes raised to his and their glow held him still. "Perhaps, you will be willing to help me." Her hand reached across the table and touched his gently. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like you to show me how to make love."

He sat frozen in shock. She couldn't have just said what he thought she'd said. Could she? He replayed it in his mind several times but each time it came out the same. She wanted him to make love with her.

With Athena.

A goddess.

A virgin goddess.

"I'm sorry, Cycrops." She snatched her hand away and put both hands in her lap. "Now, I've shocked you. I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind since we've been friends for so long. I knew I could trust you, you see. But now I've spoiled everything." She bit her lip and twisted slightly on the bench. "When I started feeling ... funny when you touched me, I couldn't understand it. At first, I just thought it was an upset stomach. But it only happened when we touched, so I experimented a bit with some of the gods. And it never happened with them. I didn't get a chance to test it with Ares because he fell in love with Joxer and I never saw him alone after that."

Cycrops found her words rather endearing. He'd always known that she thought first and felt second but he'd always found her a warm hearted person and not the cold personality that some spoke of. He realized that he couldn't stand the thought of her in someone else's arms. Which meant, of course, that he was actually thinking of her in his arms. Suddenly, he had a touch of that stomach problem himself while he remembered how she's felt in his arms when he carried her to his bed after the battle.

"I'm sorry, Cycrops." She whispered through the tears he knew she would never allow to fall. "Please forgive my asking. I didn't mean to trade on your kindness and caring."

He cleared his throat and she flinched before sitting up a little straighter and raising those beautiful eyes to his. "I'm not going to say that I never thought about it before. Because I've felt a twinge or two myself over the years. But while I'm immortal, thanks to you, I am not a god, Athena. You deserve someone of your own power. I'm just an old sailor who likes you more than he should."

"Oh." She cocked her head to one side and the thinking look he'd seen so many times over the chessboard crossed her face. "Then you don't mind that I'm too tall and quite plain. And that I think too much. Most of the other goddesses are very beautiful and they seem to understand all these feelings that I don't."

He knew her too well and he could feel the brave effort she was making to show him all her self-perceived flaws. He shook his head and reached across the table slowly, with his big hand extended palm up. Patiently, he waited while she watched him with a puzzled look and placed her own uncertainly on his. Tenderly, he closed his around hers.

"You are not too tall ... for me." She blushed and he continued. "And it has been a very long time indeed since I have thought you anything less than beautiful. You are the essence of moonlight shimmering on the ocean waves. Your eyes are the color of primroses unfolding in the early morning sun. Your skin is pearl white satin that I'm afraid I'll bruise with these rough fingers of mine. And your hair is like a waterfall of the finest of black silk."

"Oh-h-h." Her eyes widened in disbelief while her hand trembled in his. "Does that mean you will make love to me?"

"It means, we've already started making love." He rose slowly and pulled her to her feet. "Now, we take the words and act on them. Will you come with me?"

Her smile was blinding, even in the candlelight. She circled the table and he drew her into a comforting hug. "Yes, Cycrops."

He laughed gently and held her close for a long moment. Life was about to get very interesting and even though this was probably a really bad idea, getting involved with a goddess, he was going to forget about the consequences and just love her, as she deserved to be loved. And if it was just an experiment for her, well, he'd enjoy it while it lasted.

Time for the first lesson.

*************************

Cycrops took a mental hold of his physical control while sweeping Athena up in his arms. She started and gripped his shirt hastily, her eyes flying up to meet his. He smiled and strode to the high-backed settle by the hearth. Sitting down, he cradled her in his lap and watched her blush as their bodies settled together.

"We'll go slow, Athena, if you don't mind. I would like to " he paused and sought for the right word, "... savor you."

Her blush deepened. "All right. What should I do?"

He chuckled. "What ever feels right, little one. What ever feels good ..."

His hand slowly caressed her arm "and sweet ... "

Lips murmuring against her temple "and true."

She shivered but he didn't think it was with cold. His lips moved slowly down her cheek, enjoying the downy softness that flowed into her square jaw. Nibbling gently, he circled her chin and then nipped her ear before he flowed down the satin skin of her ivory neck. Her head tipped back and he felt her heart beat frantically at the hollow of her throat.

"Slowly, little one. Slowly." He licked once up her throat then pulled back to look into her eyes. "We have all the time in the world."

The violet gaze was wide and wondering, the questions he could see there trying desperately to get out. But her first words were said with a wry smile instead of an inquiry. "No one has ever called me that before. I tower over most of the other goddesses. Like a gawky adolescent with a sudden growth spurt."

Cycrops felt that twinge again. The one that made him want to go up to Olympus and shake some sense into the rest of the gods. "Nonsense. Finally, I don't have to worry about getting a constant crick in my neck. I always feel like a giant."

"Nonsense, yourself." She smiled shyly at him and let go of his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles with her hand. Her touch was warm and he felt himself begin to harden, imagining what that touch would feel like on his bare skin. "But with you, I feel almost petite. You look at me as if I were beautiful."

Oh, little one, how I wish you could see yourself as I see you. His heart ached with the sudden knowledge that he was falling in love with his goddess while she was only experimenting with love. You're going to break my heart, Athena. And I'm going to let you do it. Just so I can see you smile.

"You are beautiful, Athena. Do you know when you are most lovely?" He settled back and nudged her head down to his shoulder, one hand holding hers and the other stroking her back soothingly.

"No, when." She smothered a yawn against his chest and he smiled at the fire as he set about to lull her to sleep. Gentling a kiss on her hair, he controlled himself. This was enough for the first night.

"When you've been presented with a problem and told there's only one answer." He let his voice go to a comforting rumble. "You put your head to one side and your lovely eyes go a deep purple while you ponder a solution. You take that little curl by your left ear. You know that one that's always escaping. And you twirl it tight then let it slip off your finger. Twirl and slip. Twirl and slip."

He dragged out his words softly, the repetitions almost hypnotic in their intensity. Risking a glance down, he saw the long black lashes flutter briefly before closing. "Sometimes you frown and sometimes you smile. That little dimple flashes out at me and I know that you've found another answer that no one else has even thought about. Then, you straighten your shoulders and raise your chin and smile."

She was smiling now, her hand gripping his shirt again. He smiled and brushed another kiss across the top of her shining hair. "Your voice is soft and low while you lay out your ideas. I've tried to decide if you sound more like a mountain brook on a sunny day. Or if you remind me of a silver breeze from the valley below."

Her breathing was slow and constant, her body relaxed in a boneless sprawl across his lap. He kept up his gentle stroking and watched the fire begin to die. His thoughts were moderately troubled while he pondered his strategies for the upcoming days. Not really a battle plan, he decided. More like a blueprint for seduction.

Cycrops grinned wryly. He was probably kidding himself that he could keep this whole interaction on a non-painful level. He knew himself well enough to know that he'd probably been falling in love with her for years. Slowly rising, he cradled her close and took her through into his bedroom.

She nestled into the goose-down mattress with a murmur that sounded suspiciously like his name. He smiled and softly kissed her lips, savoring the sweet taste before tucking her in and returning to the other room and his pallet by the fire. While he stretched and turned, trying to get comfortable on his makeshift bed, he considered that fine line between love and hate.

I really should have seen this coming.

********************

He awoke to a feather light caress across his cheek and the delightful weight of another against his side. Flaring his nostrils, he caught Athena's scent like an intoxicating perfume. A delicate lick of the sensitive skin below his right ear made him shiver and try for a control he would sorely need in the next few moments.

"I know you're awake." Her voice was teasing and he opened his eyes to find her looking down on him from only a hand breath away. "I thought so. I was going to make breakfast for you but ..."

He chuckled. "I know. I remember when you tried to make tea a few years back."

"I never could get the timing down right." She shrugged ruefully. "Why did you put me to bed and come back out here? Did you change your mind?"

He heard the uncertain note in her voice and brought his arms up around her for a reassuring hug. "Never! Before yesterday, we'd barely touched each other. Making love is made up of so many things." He feathered a light kiss across her lips. "Feelings, touch, sharing. I don't want to rush it."

She leaned back in and initiated her own kiss. Just a brush of her lips to his but he felt himself quiver with the need for more. Drawing back, her wise eyes met his and he wondered what she saw there. Whatever it was, made her smile. "I'm not changing my mind and I'm not playing with you. This is not a game and you have as much right as I do to call it quits. But going slow is probably a good idea. The next few days are going to be hectic."

"Damn. What time is it?" Cycrops suddenly remembered his promise to help again in the village.

"I know. We've both got work to do." Athena rolled off him and onto her feet in one graceful motion. Reaching down a hand, she tugged him up, her eyes appraising his bare chest while her other hand touched him gently. "Artie looked so tired last night. It's time I went back and pulled my own weight. I'm not the only one who lost family."

He hugged her close and brushed his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to let her go but all he said was, "Meet back here tonight?"

She buried her face in his shoulder and held him tightly. "Yes. Sundown or a little earlier. Be careful today."

"I was just about to say the same thing." He kissed the tip of one ear and felt her lips against his skin. The innocent caress sent a ripple of desire through him and her head came up with a curious expression on her face. She stepped back from his arms and tilted her head, the violet eyes never leaving his.

"Tonight." The word lingered on the still air even after she shimmered out of sight.

Sighing, Cycrops shook his head and began to get ready for a very long day.

*********************

The next few days passed more quickly than he would have thought possible. The daylight hours were spent in hard physical labor with little time for wondering what would happen later. And the nights ... well the nights were spent in a haze of sight and touch and sound. Each caress he introduced her to, she returned tenfold until he ached with the need to bury himself in her. But he waited for a sign that she was ready for that culminating touch.

On the night before the memorial service, she was later than usual. Cycrops padded barefoot across to the back of the cottage and ducked through the low entrance to the cave out of which his home had grown. Setting the lantern on the ledge by the door, he stripped off his dirty shirt and pants and left them in a heap on the stone floor. Easing himself down into the warm water, he grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself clean. Ducking his head under, he massaged his hair and scalp with an inaudible groan of relief.

Suddenly, he felt another pair of hands running over his shoulders. Rising up abruptly, he shook his head and cleared his eyes of the streaming water to find Athena laughing before him. Playful water splashing overfilled the stone basin onto the granite walls until her hands stilled on his shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." She moved closer, trailing her hands down his chest. Her gaze captured his while she touched him from chest to hip with her entire body. "So strong you can be gentle . . . so patient with me." Her eyes began to dilate until only a slender rim of violet showed. "No more waiting, Cycrops. I trust you with my body." She gentled a kiss above his left nipple before whispering, "You already have my heart."

He closed his eyes and held her close, letting her scent fill his pores and her heartbeat become his own rhythm. His hands stroked the satin skin of her back while hers wondered up and down the long muscles of his shoulders. He felt dizzy with desire and her breathy little moans were beginning to fray at the edges of his control. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her out of the damp chamber and into the warm air of his bedroom.

Laying her on top of the gaily colored quilt, he finally followed her down, half covering her with his own body. One leg slid between hers and his lips slid down her throat to her breasts. Remembering her spoken belief that her breasts were too small, he proceeded to worship them with gentle nuzzling and warm, slow suckling. She shivered in his arms, clutching at his back with a low moan.

"So beautiful, little one." His hands slowly stroked up and down over her stomach, almost but not quite tickling, before he tongued a small pink nipple to a hardened peak.

"Cycrops!" Her voice broke while she tried to take a deep breath. But he had already moved his hand lower to stroke through the ebony curls of her mons, one long finger seeking the small nub that gave her so much pleasure. He'd brought her to climax just like this the previous night but this time he alternated tweaking the nub with a shallow stroke into her silken passage, plunging deeper with each stroke.

Her hands had stilled for a long moment while she adjusted to the new caress but her hips began a gentle rocking movement and suddenly, he experienced a new sensation himself. That long fingered hand closed around his cock turning it into a aching iron bar and it was his turn to shiver.

"No more waiting, Cycrops." She breathed into his ear fiercely. "I need you inside me, now! Deep inside where I've never been touched before." Her fingers explored him with too gentle strokes that were driving him insane. Seeming to sense that, she tightened her grip and ran her thumb over the flaring head that had begun to weep.

He shuddered in anticipation and she stopped, her eyes wide. "No! You did nothing wrong, Athena. It just feels too good."

She smiled and continued the caress. He shaped her with his hands, positioning her on the narrow bed and kneeling between her sprawled legs. Hesitating, he looked into her eyes, suddenly unsure of himself and unwilling to cause her the pain he knew was coming.

"I know, Cycrops. It will hurt for a moment but it will be worth it to have you held fast in me. Now, love. Please?" Her voice was strong and sure and her hand tugged his cock just once.

"I love you, Athena." His mouth spoke the words he'd never thought to say to anyone again and he watched her eyes widen while he quickly sheathed himself in her tight depths. "Oh gods!" Holding still while she adjusted to the possession made his arms shake where they braced him on either side of her shoulders.

She was so hot and wet and ... he couldn't think of words special enough to describe how she felt around him. "Athena?"

Her eyes opened slowly and she seemed to glow. "I had no idea. How very safe you make me feel."

He smiled and rocked back and forth gently within her, watching her eyes widen at the new touch. "And loved ... cherished ... adored ... desired ..."

"Yes-s-s-s." She moved restlessly beneath him, her long legs coming up to clasp about his waist, while her hands clutched at his shoulders.

Leaning down for a kiss, he mimicked their other movements with his tongue. Sliding into her spicy mouth, he tasted her honeyed depths. When she returned the favor, they tangled their tongues in a twisting pattern that mirrored what their bodies were enjoying.

He knew it wouldn't take long for him to lose control this first time, the long teasing days of arousal had him on the knife's edge of desire. With a sinuous twist of their bodies, he steadied her on top of him. Her surprise at the move ended in a moan at the different sensations the new position engendered. She shivered and gripped him tighter with her inner muscles.

He thrust up and watched her face change while she clutched his arms. His hands held her hips still and he thrust again, stimulating that spot that should send her over the edge into completion. But she moaned and shook her head. He realized that she was still trying to control herself.

"It's all right, Athena. Let go." Remembering what she'd said before. " I promise I'll hold you safe."

Her eyes locked on his and he thrust again and again while she shivered into ecstasy, taking him right along with her as she milked him to completion. She fell forward onto his heaving chest and he hugged her tightly, murmuring sweet assurances into her hair. They lay there in a satiated heap for long moments until he began to worry what her reaction would be.

A sleepy voice from under his chin reassured him. "Oh, my. It felt like I was flying. Then I was falling and that was scary. But I knew you'd catch me."

Cycrops felt the sting of unexpected tears. "Always, Athena. I'll always catch you."

She raised her head and feathered a kiss across his lips. "I know you will, Cycrops." She cocked her head to one side and gave a little wiggle, closing around his suddenly re-interested cock like a leather glove. Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"Gods have great recuperative powers, did you know that?" Her eyes laughed at him before she grew serious. "I love you too. You've been my friend for so long that I was afraid that this would drive you away. I know that I want you with me always but I don't know what you want."

"I'd like that." He surged up into her and watched her eyes go sultry. "Right now, you're needed on Olympus."

"Would you be willing to come there?" She sat back a little and began to play with his nipples, tweaking them to rock hard peaks before bending forward to tongue them with little flicks that send urgent messages straight to his cock. "We could use your mortal strength in the repairs. And you could meet some of the family. Not that that's an unmixed blessing."

He laughed at her wry tone and drew her head up to his. "Yes. I'll help you rebuild. And yes, I'll meet the family. What will they think about ..." he gestured down their interlocked bodies. " ... this?"

Her eyes crinkled and she got a very smug look on her face before she focused on his eyes. "It will be the eighth wonder of the world for a bit. But no matter what they think, I'm not giving you up."

His heart melted at her fierce tones and he kissed her gently. "I'm not giving you up either. Maybe in another three hundred years, they'll come around?"

She laughed and tightened her inner muscles. "What ever it takes, Cycrops. Tomorrow, we'll mourn our dead then we can begin our new lives together." She kissed him slowly, feasting on his mouth like a banquet. "Oh, do that again."

Laughing, he rolled her beneath him and proceeded to do that again and again and again until they exploded in sweet delight and fell together into healing sleep. His last thought, one of speculation. I wonder what Ares will say.

****************


	2. You, What?

*******************  
Ares finished the last scroll in the left-hand pile and sat back to rub his eyes. "How in Tartarus does he keep up with all the paperwork?" He asked the ceiling. Stretching his arms wide, he heard the bones crack and the muscles pop. Looking back at Zeus' desk, he found a new pile of petitions waiting for him. Moaning softly, he reached out a hand for the top scroll. "Damn pharins are collecting them faster than I can read them. Where are the Muses when you really need them?"

"Working as liaisons with the temples." Joxer strolled into the study with a tray of aromatic food that made the dark god's stomach growl. "They really are taking most of the requests and petitions. You just get the hard ones." He set the tray down in the only clear spot on the desk and squeaked when his lover pulled him down into his lap.

Long moments were spent in serious tongue fucking before Ares pulled back with a sigh of relief. Flashing back on Joxer's comment, he smirked and reached for a cup of steaming soup. "Some hard ones, I really don't mind getting."

Joxer just grinned and proceeded to feed him bite-sized hunks of fresh baked bread covered in slightly melted feta cheese. Ares devoured the entire tray of food while also nibbling on his lover. When it was all gone, Joxer laid his head on the dark god's shoulder and absentmindedly stroked through the dark curls on Ares' chest.

"Ares, I'm not pulling my weight around here. There's so little I can do without being able to control the elements." His voice was low and unhappy.

The dark god rested his cheek on the silky ebony strands of the newest god on Olympus. "You're up with the sun every day. You've single-handedly restored three temples. Asclepius sings your praises for your help in his healing temples. And you've kept me sane in an insane world."

Joxer raised his head and looked uncertainly at his lover. //Is it enough? People are still dying every day. Just for the lack of food and shelter.//

//I know, love. But just think. If it had been winter, the casualties would be triple what they are now. The cold and damp would have killed even more than the whirlwinds, floods and earthquakes.// He tried to put all his love and belief in his lover into the thought.

The beloved face softened and Joxer kissed him tenderly, returning the love tenfold before pulling away. Settling in an adjacent chair, he held out his hand for the quill pen. They worked in near silence for another hour. Ares read the petitions and gave them to Joxer with the name of the god who'd be handling it. The young god would write whatever Ares told him to on the outside of the scroll and place it on another table for the pharins to deliver later.

Ares finally finished the last scroll and stood to stretch. Joxer laid it aside and looked expectantly at his lover.

"Yes. We're done for today. I want to check in with Athena before we head back to the temple. She's been absentminded lately." He frowned. "Artie said she's getting over Metis' death but I'm not so sure. She hides her feelings as well as I do."

Joxer grinned at him and he cuffed him gently. "All right, all right. As well as I used to hide my feelings. I never realized being happy would be so detrimental to my tough mean persona."

They left Zeus' temple at a slow walk. Ares couldn't spare the energy to zap them anywhere. He had to save it for the trips to his temples which he spaced out to every other day. The dark god shook his head at the damage still apparent on the usually pristine hillsides of the home of the gods. Half demolished temples and uprooted trees still outnumbered repaired homes and replanted gardens.

"Cycrops and I finished Fortuna's temple this afternoon. Tomorrow, we thought we'd work on Tyche's roof. Her place is pretty much open to the elements right now and she's been staying with Auge." Joxer said absently while assessing the damage to Hermes temple.

"You know, considering how badly Uncle Poseidon treated Cycrops, I'm surprised Athena talked him into helping any of us out." Ares attention was still on that last batch of petitions.

"We've had time to talk the last three days and he seems to be a pretty easy going fellow. He's a really good carpenter. I've learned a lot about wood and how to make sure something is structurally sound." Joxer said smilingly.

Something in his voice caught Ares' attention and he looked a question at his young lover. "Do you think that's something you'd like to explore more thoroughly?"

Joxer tilted his head and returned the look. "As in, become the god of? I don't know. It's satisfying to work and see something you've built standing straight and strong. But it's just wood and iron, not ..."

Ares understood his struggle to explain. //Alive. Wood belongs to earth but it's not like a living tree. Don't worry, there's no hurry for you to choose.//

//That's it. There's only the memory of life in the wooden planks. Not like when you touch a tree. Like the ones in Artemis' grove.// Joxer got a rather dreamy look in his eyes.

"Joxer!" Ares put a shocked look on his face. "Have you been going behind my back and visiting the huntress?"

For a moment, Joxer looked startled but then the mind laughter leaked through into his thoughts and he stuck out his tongue at his lover before taking off in a run for Athena's temple. Ares laughed out loud and chased after him. They attracted a swarm of zephyrs that danced between them on the white path that led between the temples.

Slowing, Joxer let Ares catch him into a hug. While the zephyrs darted about them with high-pitched giggles, they exchanged a slow kiss. Ares finally leaned back far enough to address the tiny gods. "All right guys, I'll bet Chloris is looking for you. It's almost dinner time."

"Do you want to talk to Athena alone? Would I be in the way?" Joxer still sounded uncertain to his lover's ear. Ares really hated that feeling of disbelief that still occasionally surfaced in their lives.

"She's family, Joxer and so are you. Of all my sisters and cousins, she's the one I'm closest to. I've always looked on her as my little sister even though she's about a hundred years older than I am. The other kids made fun of her because she was always reading. But when I was very little, she'd read aloud to me." He smiled reminiscently. "She made the old scrolls come alive and all the old adventures seem real."

"Wow! That's so neat. Like Nana when she'd tell me stories. Except she couldn't read." Joxer's eyes lit up with pleasure. "You've never talked about when you were a child."

"In a thousand years, my love, you'll have heard all the stories at least once. We haven't even been together a year as yet." Ares ran gentle hands down Joxer's arms.

His young lover glowed with contentment. "I know. It seems like you came to help me only yesterday. But then it seems like ... forever ago."

"We've got forever, now." Ares pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly, enjoying the spicy taste that always said 'Joxer' to him. Feeling himself grow hard, he broke the kiss with a groan. "Later, love. After we make sure that Athena's all right."

"I'll hold you to that." Joxer grinned and stroked himself across Ares' groin just once before stepping back.

Ares returned the grin with a muttered, "Tease," and a quick pinch to his ass. Joxer jumped and smothered a chuckle as he followed his lover up onto the temple portico. They entered into a book-lined room surrounding a central fireplace. It appeared empty except for the great white horned owl perched near the fire.

"Hi, Archimedes. Is Athena home yet?" Ares spoke gently to the half asleep owl.

"Who-o-o, yes. Home." The sharp beak snapped twice at the end of the word.

"How does she seem to you?" Ares had a great deal of respect for the wise old bird. "She seems so quiet these days."

"Tired. Who-o-o, yes." He bobbed his head twice.

A muffled shriek from beyond the inner door interrupted their conversation and Ares instantly headed for the sound. //What was that?//

//Could something or someone be left over from the war?// Joxer was right on his heels.

Flinging open the heavy oak door, Ares stopped in shock at the sight before him. A half-naked Cycrops was struggling with a disheveled Athena, half on and half off her bed. Two laughing faces turned at their entrance and quickly changed to dismay.

"What in Tartarus is going on?" Ares really didn't mean to roar but shock triggered his fight reflex.

Athena wiggled out from under Cycrops with a deepening frown on her face. "Well, if you'd knocked before bursting in here ..." She sounded angry and stood by the bed with her arms folded and one foot tapping impatiently.

"We heard a cry!" Ares couldn't decide where to look. He couldn't believe at how little she was wearing.

"We got a little carried away." The tall dark sailor stood behind her now, his hands gently settling on her shoulders.

Joxer had one hand on Ares' arm, tugging surreptitiously backward. "Well, so long as everything is all right. We'll just be going now."

"Wait a minute. What is this, Athena?" Ares couldn't believe his eyes. Athena couldn't have ... couldn't be ... A lover?

"What does it look like, Ares?" The dark goddess leaned back against Cycrops, her ivory skin gleaming against his dark glowing skin.

"Oh, gods." Ares couldn't wrap his mind around the implication. "He took advantage of you while you were healing."

"Don't be an idiot, Ares." Athena looked like she was going to come over and punch him out but Cycrops held her back. "I chose him because I love him. I've loved him for what seems like forever. If anyone took advantage, it was me."

Ares opened and closed his mouth. His image of her warred with what he was seeing now. But they'd always been friends and he didn't want to antagonize her anymore than he already had. "Are you ... okay?"

She covered one of Cycrop's hands with one of hers and smiled tremulously. "I've never been happier."

"I see. Well, then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." He faltered and made a half-hearted gesture of farewell.

Athena sighed and released herself from Cycrop's embrace before coming over to Ares and giving him a hug. He returned it gingerly. //She was never a hugging person before.// He thought in bewilderment.

"As happy as you are with Joxer after all the lonely years, that's how happy I am with Cycrops, now." She murmured in his ear before stepping away and smiling at Joxer. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Good night." Joxer was tugging him out the door with a wave at the dark sailor and a grin for Athena.

She shut the door behind them with a decided slam and the sound of the bolt sliding home was loud in the silence. Joxer led him out of the temple with a goodnight to the owl who appeared to be laughing at them with little puffs of "who-o-o-o, who-o-o". Ares' thoughts spun like whirlwinds into tangled knots of when and why and how long.

They arrived at their temple in silence. Joxer respected his confusion and guided him gently around obstacles until they were safely home. He was pushed into the chair by the fire and his lover knelt to remove his boots.

"They're lovers." There, he'd said it out loud. "Athena and Cycrops are lovers."

"They looked happy. He was very gentle with her. Just like you were with me when I first came to you." Joxer handed him the ever-filled goblet from the hearth.

Ares' thoughts stilled while he remembered their early lovemaking. His gaze softened as he looked at Joxer in the firelight. The light tan from their island stay had not yet faded and he glowed in the dim light. His dark hair was longer now, brushing his collar in sable curls. His eyes gleamed wine dark while his smile lit the room with it's radiance.

The dark god leaned forward and set the goblet down before cupping the intelligent face between both hands. "They can not possibly love each other more than I love you. Every day we're together is a precious gift."

"Then be happy *for* them. I know it was a shock but doesn't Athena deserve happiness as well." His lean long fingered hand came up to cover Ares' right hand while his left began a slow massage of Ares' thigh.

"Yes. Of course she does. It's just that aside from Aunt Hestia, she's been a virgin goddess longer than any of the others. I just never expected her to ... take a lover." It still felt odd to be calling Athena a lover.

"You never thought that maybe..." It was Joxer's turn to hesitate. "Since you both are gods of war that maybe you'd end up together?"

"What! Are you kidding? She's my little sister. Okay, only half a sister but still." Ares couldn't believe Joxer would even ask such a question. "Besides, no one could ever take your place. And that place is by my side. Always."

Joxer's smile lit the room and he leaned up to tenderly kiss Ares with passion and desire. They caught fire quickly, stripping each other eagerly on the soft rug by the fire. The goblet barely survived their energetic rolling around and Joxer's panting gasps went straight to Ares' groin. Grabbing the oil they kept by the fire, he lovingly stretched his lover while deep- throating his succulent cock.

"Oh, gods, Ares. Now. Please, now." Joxer begged with both hands gripping his lover's head almost painfully.

The dark god laughed around the pulsing organ and felt it spasm in reaction. Pressing hard against the base of Joxer's cock, he watched him shudder to a lower level of arousal. Withdrawing slowly, he feathered a lick to the weeping crown. "Ambrosia, love."

Joxer opened his eyes and blushed. Ares loved it when his young lover blushed. He felt seven feet tall and incredibly turned on by his ability to disconcert him with the truth. Pulling him towards him, he withdrew his fingers from the puckered opening and nudged his own rock hard cock to the entrance.

"Now, love." Joxer's whisper was half out loud and half a thought, sending ripples of desire through the god of war both physically and mentally.

"Now." He agreed and began the long slow slide into the heated depths of his lover. Almost, it felt like the first time. But this was better because they were both sure of themselves and each other.

"Mine." Joxer wiggled a little to seat him more deeply.

"Yours." Ares agreed and began the gentle rhythm of long slow slides in and out of the tight channel. Heat flared within and without as their minds melded together in tune with their bodies. Time ceased to mean anything while they rocked together towards fulfillment.

Sweat slick skin gleamed in the firelight as hands gripped and moved up and down over chest and hips. Small moans filled the air as they neared completion and Ares watched with awe as Joxer's face glowed ecstatically beneath him. Then, their eyes locked and their thoughts merged into one as they pulsed out their joy.

//Mine.// Ares murmured, collapsing on Joxer's chest.

//Yours.// Joxer held him close and tightened his inner muscles one more time to wring a little more pleasure from his lover.

Ares rolled them over to their sides and licked at the spot beneath Joxer's left ear, sending a shiver down his satiated lover. //I hope they love half as well as we do.//

*******************

Cycrops rolled them to their sides so he wasn't crushing Athena. "Did you mean it, love? About forever?"

Athena smiled and stroked his cheek before reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. "Always and forever, Cycrops."

********************


	3. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need more energy. Ares finds a way.

****************  
Harmonia slumped against the wall of scrolls in the temple of the Muses. Another long day of tending to petitions and sorting the increasing paperwork was almost over. She looked forward longingly to a long hot soak in a bubble bath. Maybe, something more than soup tonight. If she had the energy to whip up something before Mom got home from her weekly trip to one of her temples.

"NO!" The whispered exclamation exploded from the other side of the bookshelves.

Jumping, Harmonia tuned her hearing to the low voiced conversation that had been going on for the last few minutes. With a start, she recognized her father's voice.

"We've tried everything else, Joxer. Everyone's reserves were used during the war and there's just not enough energy being generated by mortals to let us start building up a reserve. The only other thing we could do is mess with the natural elements to create the storms and disasters that fuel our power." He sighed. "And that would only kill more of the mortals instead of help them."

"I know, Ares. But it almost killed you the first time and you actually died the second time. Even if it was only for a moment. This one really could destroy you." Joxer's earnest tones filtered through the scrolls. "Which means it will kill me as well. You're not leaving me behind."

Harmonia peeked through a chink in the scrolls and saw her father holding Joxer close. She watched in fascination while their expressions changed rapidly. It almost seemed as if they were talking to each other without words. Her father's grim features softened suddenly and he leaned forward, pulling Joxer even closer and kissing him gently.

Harmonia tried to see what they had been looking at but the scrolls on the shelves were in the way. She bit her hand to keep from letting out a frustrated sigh. She watched them separate and Joxer's hand caressed the dark face so near his own.

"The others will be only too ready to let you risk your life." He said sadly.

Ares' eyes closed briefly before opening again to glitter down into Joxer's. "It's my job, love. And I know I can't protect you from it. But it does have a chance of working. Re-energizing the whole of Olympus and from there on out to the whole country. Isn't it worth the possible price?"

Joxer's brown eyes shone with unshed tears, but he managed a tremulous smile. "I know. Why don't we go get something to eat? We can talk more when some of the others get back. It's not an action we can take without them knowing anyway."

Her father laughed and stole another kiss before they left. Darting around the shelves, she checked the scrolls on the table they'd been standing by. Her eyes widened and she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. All three volumes of the Chaos Index were stacked on the table. Biting her lip, she traced the entry they had unrolled and forgotten to close.

*INDERDICTION! It is strictly forbidden to enter the fenced area in the far North corner of the Olympian Fields. Here resides a vast pool of Chaos energy that would destroy the disturber and all the temples of Olympus.*

She hugged herself in fear. Joxer was right. The others would risk her dad's life if it would get them the energy they were used to having. And Joxer would be right beside him. Her jaw firmed and she rolled up the scroll. Her mom needed to know about this. Aunt Hestia, too.

Heading out, she walked quickly to Aphrodite's temple. She found her mother reclining on the white chaise lounge with a damp cloth over her eyes and one hand hanging limply over the side.

"Bad day, Mom?" Harmonia asked quietly.

"You have no idea, sweetie." Her voice was dispirited. "So many lovers have been separated or killed. And the ones left are too busy staying alive to even think about making love. I'm useless. Totally useless."

The young goddess sat down by her mother's hip and massaged the limp hand. "You are not useless, Mom. Everyone feels better after you've visited. Last week, two couples came together because you helped them see each other in a different light."

Aphrodite removed the cloth and tried to smile through the haze of tears. "But for every couple that comes together, two are separated or die. If I just had some energy!"

Harmonia gulped. Should she say something? It sounded like her mom would do almost anything to have some energy. Would she ...? She decided she didn't want to know if her mom would sacrifice her dad for the greater good. Better to say nothing. "I know, Mom. Why don't you rest while I get something for us to eat. There's fish stew that Cycrops made up this noon. It's really good and it won't take long to heat up."

Aphrodite nodded and closed her eyes. "There's a fresh loaf of bread that someone left at the temple. Actually, there were several but I gave the rest of them away to some of my devotees. Poor things are always hungry these days."

"Great." Harmonia forced some enthusiasm into her voice. "I'll give you a call when it's ready."

She hung the iron kettle of soup on the hook and swung it over the fire. Her mind went back and forth in a debate of should she tell her mom or should she just wait to see if her dad said anything. She set the table and cut the bread mechanically. Filling the water goblets, she checked the stew and ladled some of the steaming broth into the white porcelain bowls.

Aphrodite came to the table with an audible sniff. "That actually smells good. Who knew that such a good looking stud could cook, too."

Harmonia just smiled and passed the bread. They ate for a few moments before Aphrodite laid down her spoon . "Okay, honey. What's up? You've got frown lines all over your face and you keep looking at me like I suddenly grew another head."

Her daughter blushed and put down her own spoon. She never had been able to keep a secret around her mom. "While I was in the Archives, I overheard Daddy and Joxer talking. Joxer was upset because of some plan that Daddy was proposing. After they left, I looked at the scrolls they had out. It was the Chaos Index ... open to the Chaos deposit on Olympus."

Aphrodite sat frozen in position, her mouth slightly open. Her blue eyes looked through her daughter to somewhere far away. Harmonia stayed quiet and watched her mother think. A lot of people thought the goddess of love was all heart and no brains but Ares had always said that that was fiction. And right now, Harmonia agreed with him.

Her eyes suddenly focused and she reached for her water goblet, taking a swift drink. "It could work. The theory is that the released energy sinks into the surrounding terrain and because useable. No longer Chaos. And he has survived it twice. Although, this last time was a close call."

"Joxer said he died, just briefly." Harmonia said softly.

"And Joxer shared the energy from almost the moment it was released." Aphrodite mused out loud. "But no one knows how big this pool of Chaos energy is. How deep, I mean. It's at least as long as your father is tall. We need to talk about this."

"I thought maybe Aunt Hestia might know more. She helped out the first time." Harmonia ventured.

"Good idea. We'll have to confront your father as well. He's got this quixotic streak in him that comes out at the oddest times. There is no way I'm letting him get himself or Joxer killed now." She smiled oddly. "I have plans for them."

The next few hours sped by while the other gods and goddesses gathered, talked, argued, ate and drank. Harmonia kept busy pouring water and distributing the treats the others brought. Joxer joined her as the evening grew older.

"I hope this works." He settled back against the table and watched Ares and Athena arguing. "I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. Mom says she has plans for the two of you." Harmonia smirked.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her in consternation. "What kind of plans? No, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know. I'll worry about that after we survive this."

Harmonia's attention was captured by Hestia's quiet tones. The fire goddess sat on the hearthstone looking just as she always had, plump and comfortable. Her energy levels had remained constant, as if she were still connected to the River of Fire. Unfortunately, she could only share with other fire gods. Daddy Hep had created a lot of iron pots and pans with her shared energy.

"It's the backlash that's the problem. The first time it flowed through me, and damn near extinguished every fire I had. Of course, the alternative was to let it dissolve Ares from the inside out." That calm statement caused everyone to shiver. "Now, the second backlash was tempered by Joxer's presence and his ... closeness to Ares. But also by the mortals that absorbed some of the initial shock wave. Cycrops, didn't you say that Athena was still sparkling when she collapsed at your home?"

The dark sailor nodded from behind Athena's chair. "Golden sparkles that cascaded outward. They left me feeling tingling and refreshed even after the long day."

"The archives say that any mortal that *first* touches the Chaos energy is blasted into the four elements. But after that, the energy becomes benign and anyone else in the immediate area feels renewed. Perhaps, it's attracted to mortals." Clio, the muse of history, offered a theory.

"I think it's attracted to *life*." Athena slowly stroked Cycrop's hand on her shoulder, her gaze on the flames of the fire. "But mortals and immortals are able to process it while gods are incapacitated by it. At least initially. Ares, what of the power levels in your storage site? Did they go up? Could you use it after?"

Harmonia watched her father also stare distractedly at the fire while he leaned against the mantle, turning a goblet around and around in his fingers. "Yes, they went up. The Oread of the mountain said there was too much energy. But Joxer and I both soaked up energy after his ... death. And he was only immortal at that point. It didn't feel any different to me."

She felt Joxer stiffen next to her and once again she had the oddest feeling that her father and his lover were talking to each other while their eyes met and held from across the room. Joxer relaxed and buried a smile in his goblet but not before Harmonia saw it.

"Perhaps, if we invited some mortals and immortals to Olympus to be here when the pool is triggered?" Aphrodite spoke hesitantly.

Athena started to speak then sat back and looked up at Cycrops. The sailor shook his head slightly and met Ares' challenging gaze. "If it will help get all of you back to normal, I'd be pleased to join the effort."

"While Zeus and Hera are gone, it would probably be safe to have Hercules and Iolaus come up." Aphrodite suggested.

Hermes spoke up from the corner where he sat. "Autolycus will help out, so long as I can think up a suitable reward for him."

The others began to name mortals who'd been trustworthy in the past. Harmonia heard Joxer murmur Xena and Gabrielle's names under his breath and caught Ares' rather wicked look at him. The young warrior blushed and Harmonia hugged him.

"I was just going to suggest them." She whispered to him and he hugged her back.

By the time they broke up, each god had an assignment and at least one mortal to be propositioned. Ares kissed her goodnight and left with his arm around Joxer. Aphrodite looked abstracted while she helped her clean up the debris left behind.

"There's something different about them. Since that last brush with the Chaos energy." She paused with three goblets balanced in one hand and an empty platter in the other. "It's almost as if they can share thoughts." She shivered and set the goblets down on the sideboard. "Who knows where they were while they were in that coma? I just hope it was together."

Harmonia smiled affectionately at her mother. "I think they were, Mom. I think that's why they can even think about disturbing another pool of chaos energy."

This time, they both shivered.

*********************


	4. More Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to take the risk and release the Chaos Energy.

*****************  
Hercules stretched and rubbed his lower back. Another house finished. This village was almost restored and he looked forward to taking a day off while they headed for the next devastated hamlet that needed their help. Saying goodbye to the family who was busy moving into the newly re-roofed house, he walked slowly towards the forge where he could hear Iolaus still banging away.

Stopping by the window, he leaned on the sill and just watched his friend finish up a ... frying pan. A last almost delicate blow of the shaping hammer and Iolaus was turning it this way and that. Hercules shook his head fondly, he was such a perfectionist even when he was tired. He had to be sick of making pots and pans but he cheerfully kept on repairing and creating anew the cookware that the ladies of each village needed.

"Hey, Herc, are you done for the day?" Iolaus laid down his tools and smiled across the forge at him. That smile never failed to warm him with its sunny glow.

"Finally. How about you?" He answered with a smile of his own.

"This one was the last. Shara brought over some stew for our dinner. Damon had a good day hunting so there's even meat in it." Iolaus laughed and rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. "There's a tub of hot water for baths. Although it's not big enough for two." His sultry look made Hercules forget how tired he was.

"That's good." Hercules pretended a gravity he didn't feel. "Maybe this way we'll actually make it through a bath without all that moaning and groaning."

The blue eyes across the forge lit up with laughter and they shared a single thought before speaking in unison. "Nah-h-h-h."

Dinner was eaten in the small room that served as home for the traveling blacksmith of the province. The village had been extremely grateful for their help since it was over a month until their regular farrier was due to visit. Their meals were all provided by the women of the village, and tonight was no exception to the quality of the food they'd enjoyed the last few days.

Hercules mopped up the last drops of savory broth with a wedge of bread. Chewing slowly, he watched his lover divide the last of the wine between their two wooden goblets. Iolaus really must be tired, he'd hardly spoken two words while they ate. But he knew if he asked, he'd get a complete denial.

He could hear Iolaus now, *Tired? Who, me? No way, big guy. I've got energy to burn.* But they'd been working nonstop for over a month, ever since they'd been dropped off in Piraeus by Captain Adad. They had steadily worked their way up the coast, relieving the worst of the rebuilding problems with muscles and sweat.

But even the demigod was willing to admit to being tired. There had been no time for themselves with so much devastation around them. It seemed selfish to even think of taking a day or two off but they couldn't keep going without a break or they risked catching the sickness that had already struck several of the villages.

"Herc, why do you think the gods haven't been around lately?" Iolaus cradled his goblet of mulled red wine and watched the flames dance on the small stone hearth. "Do you think they're all right?"

*You mean do I think Joxer is all right?* Hercules still didn't quite see why Iolaus felt like he needed to big-brother the clumsy warrior. *Well, not clumsy now that Ares has been working with him.* As always, the thought of his half brother gave him a twinge. He'd come to terms with the god of war and what he did for the other gods. At least, he was working on it.

"I don't know, Iolaus. Hephaetus looked all right when we saw him near Corinth."

"He told me that Hestia was fueling him with her link to the River of Fire. The other gods may not have that luxury. I know it sounds odd to worry about a god but this war left everybody devastated. Not just our part of the world." Iolaus grinned sheepishly.

Hercules gazed fondly on his lover. "If they needed us, they'd tell us so. You know that, love."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Herc." Aphrodite's amused accents preceded her arrival in a slight shower of golden light. To Hercules' eyes, she looked tired and worn, not at all the vivacious woman he was used to seeing. Iolaus must have thought the same because he stood and gave up his stool and his goblet of wine to the blond goddess. "Thanks, sweet cheeks. It's been a real bummer so far this month."

They listened quietly to her explanation of the energy problem and how Ares proposed to solve it. Iolaus asked a few questions but Hercules kept silent. His thoughts were in a turmoil of doubt and apprehension. Every time they got mixed up with the gods, something bad happened. And yet ...

"Think about it, big brother." Aphrodite dropped a kiss on his hair and faded out without any display at all.

"Come on, Herc. Let's take a bath and go to bed. Maybe sleeping on it will bring you an answer." Iolaus grabbed the kettle of water steaming on the hob and poured it into the wooden tub near the hearth. Hercules watched him undress with a little catch in his breath that always came with the unveiling of the strong, lithe body.

Watching him scrub lustily with the long handled brush and soap reminded him that he was rather looking forward to being clean as well. Wearily, he toed off his boots and began to untie his shirt while still keeping his gaze on the golden hunter sliding down in the tub to wash his hair. His hands stilled at the sight of the warrior gleaming white and gold in the flickering firelight.

Iolaus stepped from the tub with water running in little rivulets down the long muscles of his torso and legs. Hercules' eyes followed one drop all the way down to the shapely feet. Then the golden man was by his side and his lips were taken in a gentle but firm kiss that warmed him through.

"Your turn, love." Nimble fingers finished the job of undressing him before guiding him into the tub. He filled most of the space and Iolaus used a bronze cup to pour water over his head and back. The hunter washed his hair for him while the demigod washed his front. Iolaus used the long handled brush to wash his back and the bristles made him wriggle with their ticklish touch.

"Hey, big guy, don't tell me I found a ticklish spot?" Iolaus' voice was gleeful. "One of these days when you least expect it, I'm going to pounce on you and make you laugh out loud." He tilted Herc's head back to rinse out the soap, protectively covering his eyes.

The demigod felt cherished as he noted the small gesture. One of many little touches and offers that Iolaus showered on him daily. *I am one lucky man to have such a friend and lover.*

Grabbing one of Iolaus' hands, he kissed the palm gently. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you, Iolaus?"

His laughter echoed through the room. "Every day, Herc. You show me every day even if it's not with words. Out you get." He held a towel at waist level for Hercules to dry with.

Hercules couldn't keep his eyes from the man before him as he briskly toweled him dry. He was a golden siren, luring him into the wide soft bed and inflaming him with knowing touches. Their damp skin slid together with a gentle friction that warmed the demigod from his toes to the ends of his hair.

Iolaus' touch was everywhere while his lips caressed each bit of flesh into a sensitized ache. Hercules writhed on the bed while his lover drove him into madness and over the edge into release, the teasing mouth sucking him dry. He lay in a satiated puddle while Iolaus' tongue continued gently lapping at his sensitive groin.

Hercules found enough energy to lift his hips for the pillow that Iolaus was sliding under him then clutched at the cool sheets at his side when the wet tongue found his center and began a tormenting dance back and forth. In and out. Over his balls and under. Up his cleft and down. Impossibly, his cock began to harden again and he felt his muscles clench in anticipation of what Iolaus had planned next.

The first oiled finger couldn't begin to put out the fire that Iolaus had ignited. Two merely fanned the flames. Three poured oil into his molten depths. And finally ... finally, Iolaus' cock breached him and slid deep within. Hercules forced his eyes open so he could watch the look on his lover's face. The deep blue eyes glittered down into his, the delight in their joining glowing through.

They moved slowly together, Hercules enjoying the long glide out and the forceful thrust in. But when Iolaus sparked the pleasure spot inside him, he groaned and lifted his hips, trying to force him in further. Strong hands slid under his buttocks and the next thrust went deeper yet. Hercules began to pant as the friction on his cock between their two torsos began to pulse with the need to come.

Iolaus began the quick volley of thrusts that heralded the beginning of the end and Hercules fell again into the abyss of fire from which he was always reborn into Iolaus' love. The spreading warmth from deep inside signaled Iolaus' climax and quietly, he settled into a sprawl on Hercules' chest. The demigod found enough strength to bring his arms up and around the beloved body, hugging him close.

>>

"Herc. We are going to help, aren't we?" Iolaus raised his head from where he'd been cuddled in the hollow of a shoulder. "We weren't hurt the last time the Chaos energy hit us on the ship. In fact it felt good. Like a three day drunk without the hangover."

Hercules snorted at the analogy. "No one knows just how big this pool of energy is. It could leave us dead. After all, the last batch killed a goddess."

"That was in conjunction with the fire that Hestia overwhelmed her with." Iolaus folded his arms under his chin and looked down at him with wide eyes. "Besides, I've never seen Olympus. This might be my only chance."

Hercules felt a flicker of fear that had everything to do with his own experiences on Mount Olympus. Forcing himself to think with his mind and not his memories, he went through the pros and cons of the proposition. Sighing, he came to the same conclusion that Iolaus had already arrived at. Because they could help, they needed to help. It was just that simple.

"All right. We'll tell Aphrodite tomorrow." He smiled at Iolaus' delight. "But don't come to me if you're disappointed in Olympus. It's very ... tidy."

They settled in to sleep with Hercules banishing his misgivings with difficulty.

***************

Arriving on Olympus through a door at Aphrodite's temple, Hercules took a quick look around. Relieved at finding only Aphrodite there, he watched while Iolaus gazed wide eyed at the pristine beauty of the place. To his eyes it looked a little the worse for wear, some of the bright corners dulled.

"Thanks, guys." The goddess of love was blushing for some reason. "I really appreciate your ... coming. We're meeting over at the field in about an hour. Everyone should be here by then. And the gods should be gone."

"Why do the gods need to leave?" Iolaus asked.

"Some of us are staying. Those who are bringing in mortals and immortals. Athena will explain it to us all at the field." Aphrodite shrugged. "Chaos energy usually kills gods. They're still debating why it didn't kill Ares the first time or the pair of them last time. Those of us who are staying are going to try and duplicate what Ares said he did. Just relax and let it flow through." She shuddered. "At least, we're going to try."

"It sounds even more dangerous than it did last night." Hercules kept his voice even with an effort.

She came to him in a rush, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. Her voice was muffled but he heard the tremble. "I know. But we have to do something. Every hour of every day, someone calls my name in a plea that I can't answer because I have no power." He felt her tears soak through his shirt. "Do you know how that makes me feel? To know that there are lovers dying every day through exposure or this new plague that's sweeping through some of the provinces. And I ... can't ...do anything ... about it." Each word was punctuated with a blow from her small fist.

Iolaus's eyes met his and his lover came over, enclosing her between the two of them. She hiccuped once and rubbed her face on his shirt. "Damn it, I hate it when I cry. It makes my eyes all puffy. Wow, you guys put out such lovely vibes when you're in comfort mode."

Hercules laughed and hugged her tightly, making her squeal. "Enough, 'Dite. As long as you stay back and leave if it gets to be too much?"

She pulled away and looked up with a grin. "I promise, big brother. Harmonia and I will be on the outer edge so I can get her away if anything goes wrong." She shook his head at his automatic protest. "If Ares and Joxer are going to risk their lives for all of us then their family is going to be there for them. Besides, she can be so stubborn. She gets that from Ares' side of the family."

Iolaus immediately had a coughing fit while Hercules kept his face straight with great difficulty. "I ... see. Well, maybe we should be on our way."

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes and gave a small sniff but turned and led them from her portico out into Olympus. She gave a running commentary of whose temple was whose while they traveled through the valley leading to the fenced off Fields of Chaos. Hercules was secretly appalled at the damage still visible to temples and landscape. It looked like earthquakes and whirlwinds had both swept through the usually pristine gardens and homes in quick succession.

A large gathering roamed about the fence line and Hercules began to pick out familiar faces. He knew most of the gods and quite a few of the immortals but some of the others were complete strangers. He quietly began naming them to Iolaus with Aphrodite pitching in when he faltered.

"Hey, there's Jason and Iphicles." Iolaus pointed out the pair where they leaned against the fence chatting with a centaur. Joining them, Hercules watched his brother smile down at Aphrodite, almost like he would have before the death of his wife and child. Fervently, he hoped that the healing had truly begun for him. Being asked to help here would go a long way towards restoring his self-esteem. Silently, he thanked which ever god had asked him.

His gaze wondered over the crowd until they came to rest on his other half brother. Ares stood with his arms around Harmonia while chatting with Joxer and Hephaestus. Aphrodite spoke quietly in his ear. "She's soaking up hugs while she still can."

"Just like her mother." He said wryly.

"Oh, pooh. She's her father's daughter. Ares is a great daddy." Her gaze turned dreamy. "He should have more children. Soon."

Hercules could almost be sorry for his brother when he saw the slightly calculating look enter her big blue eyes. How could Hephaestus compete with his good-looking brother? As if in answer to his question, her gaze softened as she looked at her husband.

"Hep would make a wonderful father if only he wasn't sterile. The accident that crippled him also took away any chance of his ever fathering a child. Luckily, he doesn't mind when I need to have a baby. He's been 'Daddy Hep' to Harmonia and Cupid since they were born. I'm a very lucky goddess." She smiled up at him and left to join her daughter.

He shook his head in amazement and spotting Xena and Gabrielle, he excused himself to head for them. Acknowledging the greetings of the gods who he knew, he reached them in only a few moments. Gabrielle was surrounded by six Amazons who eyed the others suspiciously while Xena looked on with her familiar half smile.

"Xena. It's good to see you."

"Hercules." She bent her head, her eyes moving restlessly across the field. "Are you here under protest? I expect Iolaus is as persuasive as Gabrielle was."

"Something has to be done. If the gods have no power then the mortals are truly on their own. This plague could fill Hades to overflowing." He kept his voice even with difficulty. She always seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Her dark eyes met his briefly and she nodded. "It is moving swiftly from village to village. The death toll will be high."

"Hi, Xena. I didn't see you come." Harmonia appeared and hugged her big sister enthusiastically. "I'm really glad you could make it. Um, Hercules, Daddy wondered if you could go over." She gestured over at the god of war who was watching them with his dark gaze.

"Certainly." Hercules excused himself and made his way over to Ares. Wondering what his half brother could want with him.

"Hercules. I'm glad you came." The deep voice took him back to the days when the dark god had patiently trained him in weapons and fighting. "Could I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

Hercules nodded and followed him closer to the stone wall that fenced the actual pool of Chaos energy away from the rest of the field. The dark god leaned against the stones and gazed over the green grass dotted with daisies.

"I need to ask a favor, Hercules. I know we haven't always gotten along especially the last few years, but you're the only one I trust enough to follow through if the worst happens." He stopped and sighed. "No one knows just how big this pool is. Joxer and I may not survive tampering with it. If we don't, would you keep an eye on Harmonia for me? You and Iolaus are good examples of the kind of relationship I want for her. Caring and strong enough to be gentle. Aphrodite can be a little flighty although she and Hep have weathered some serious storms."

Hercules was speechless. He opened his mouth and shut it again without saying a word. Finally, he just nodded. Ares smiled gently and turned to welcome Joxer. The two gods stood side by side, not touching but Herc could have sworn that they were joined.

"Thanks, Herc. We really appreciate it." Joxer's sunny accents matched his wide smile. "Hopefully, we'll weather this attempt like we did the last one. But just in case ..."

Hercules felt a cold chill run down his spine while he watched the two of them exchange a glance of complete understanding and love. Clearing his throat, he managed a brief sentence. "Good luck."

Zephyrus was bellowing for everyone to gather round and Hercules joined the others, feeling his eyes mist over and coughing into his hand to hide the emotions he felt. One of the Muses explained how people were to stand in concentric circles around the pool, radiating out every fifty feet. First circle was to be immortals and demigods, second circle consisted of mortals and the last ring was composed of gods.

A certain amount of shuffling went on while they sorted themselves out. Hercules found himself a few yards away from Cycrops on his left and Xena on his right. He could feel Iolaus behind him and he took comfort from the fact that at least his back was protected. Feeling helpless in the face of the unknown, he watched the god of war speak softly to his lover.

They held each other loosely, arms about the other's waist. Ares rested his forehead against Joxer's and Hercules could almost bet he was asking the young god to let him do this alone. But the dark warrior was smiling and shaking his head no. Parting, they jumped the wall and walked to the center of the grassy plot. Ares unsheathed his sword and held it blade down over the earth. Joxer's hands covered his and they shared a long gaze before the sword slashed down deep into the soil.

A roar blasted the air, louder than anything Hercules had ever heard before. A wind sprang up out of nothing and whirled around the two men like a cyclone, lifting them up and up until they could no longer be seen. The earth quaked beneath their feet and the ground lurched up and down like waves at high tide, pushing everyone off balance. Hercules had a hard time keeping upright while he strained to see what had happened to the two gods.

Heat rose in waves from the shifting soil and small flames licked the green grass alight. The air pulsed with sound and rain, which did nothing to put out the tiny fires. The whole world had gone mad and Hercules felt exhilarated and tired at the same time. His vision darkened to gray fog then brightened to unbearable light. He shielded his eyes and watched the light coming towards the first circle in pulsating waves of white radiance.

He felt it wash over him like a sudden sunburn that ignited his skin and hair and clothes. It was followed by a circle of water that soothed and washed the burn away. The next wave was dark ash that swirled around him like a fine cloth, caressing his skin with its silky soft feel. That lasted for long moments, bringing an involuntary smile to his lips at the sensuous sensation. But then he felt a breeze, delicate yet strong that opened his eyes in time to watch a golden haze spread out from the dispersing pool of Chaos energy.

It widened to include the stone fence and then the first circle of watchers, then kept expanding outwards into Olympus and beyond. Hercules never knew how long that golden haze kept them enthralled with its tingling rapture but gradually he began to notice his surroundings again. Everything seemed brighter and clearer than he'd ever seen before. As if a sudden storm had washed the whole world clean. As if it had washed him clean as well.

He felt stronger and more sure of himself, certain of his place in the world. Certain that he was being the person he was supposed to be, even though he felt he could be a better man. He knew he was on the right path. With that realization, he shook his head and glanced back over his shoulder to check on Iolaus. The golden warrior was smiling gently at him in a daze of wonder, golden sparkles still clinging to his body.

Looking down, Hercules saw the same glitter dancing over his leather pants and boots on their way to the ground. Suddenly remembering the two gods who had released the energy, he turned back to the stones that lay tumbled on the soil like children's blocks. The grassy knoll was empty.

Nothing.

No bodies.

No life at all.

********************

Deep in the earth beneath an ancient mountain of stone, two tired gods clasped each other close and settled in to heal.

********************


	5. Recovery

********************  
Ares took a deep breath and drew his sword. He felt Joxer in his mind, scared but determined to see this through before he felt his hands warm on his. They held the sword together and Ares reached out and joined his mind with his lover's. He waited a moment while they meshed themselves completely.

//Ready?// He asked and felt Joxer's acquiescence while he watched him smile up at him. //I love you.//

Joxer answered him as the sword sliced cleanly into the earth and the waiting chaos energy.

Heat.

Crisp light that crackled and consumed his sight.

Blistering sound that seared his ears to a crisp.

A thermal wind, hot and moist like a tropical storm that suffocated his lungs.

Hellish smoldering embers that burned flesh from bone.

Molten pain that kept filling and filling and filling . . .

Stretching.

Pulsing.

His immortal body was a bronze goblet held too long in the inferno.

Melting out of shape.

Lost in the destroying flames of pure, raw power.

***********************

Joxer gulped and tried to put away his fear. Oh, not the fear of dying. He'd lived with that one since he was a child. No, the fear that he would let Ares down. Fail him by not being smart enough or strong enough or ... just enough to see them through this.

But he could feel his lover gather him close mentally and he joyfully merged into the link they had forged within themselves. Feeling the love and caring that wrapped him in wonder, he returned the love just before the Chaos energy hit.

Cold.

An icy wind that chilled him to the bone.

Howling drafts of sound that deafened him.

Smoking gas that choked him with their foul stench until he couldn't breath.

Freezing clouds that entered and froze his blood to a sluggish crawl.

Sharp needles of ice that pierced him through and through.

Stretching.

Pulsing.

Buffeted by a tempest of wind that blew him larger and larger ...

Until he was a balloon of being ready to explode.

*********************

Ares mindlessly reached out for the cold wind to cool his melting flesh at the same moment that Joxer reached for the heat that was his lover. Melting, flowing, merging together into one being.

Grounding.

Tethering the air-Joxer to stabilizing earth.

Cradling him in earth-Ares' loving arms.

**********************

Joxer moaned soundlessly into the heated air, feeling the tug to earth. Flowing his essence of water through the flames of Ares. But instead of extinguishing his fire, the two elements mingled together. Water-Joxer danced with fire-Ares, holding him close and hissing with need.

Steam rose from their entwined bodies and everywhere they touched sparked a wave of love.

Ocean burn.

Fire tide.

Earth squall.

Air quake.

The four elements blended into a seamless whole. One element ... complete within them.

Spirit.

************************

Golden light that held them in an eternal moment of bliss.

Warmth tingling through their bodies.

A cool breeze refreshing their souls.

Touch returning with gentle reminders of their aching flesh.

Sight brightening the world around them.

Sound echoing through their minds.

Smells of home enticing them.

And as their mouths closed over each other, spicy tastes overwhelmed the other senses in a banquet of delight.

//Home.// Ares thought.

//Home.// Joxer answered.

************************

Ninea started in terror. The energy was back. Greater than ever before, it sang through the earth like a hymn of triumph. Clapping her hands over her ears, she tried to moderate the surges that flowed through the ground and into her. But it was too strong and she huddled within the stone and endured each successive wave of power.

Gradually, she felt it flow onward. Warily, she uncurled from her fetal position and sniffed the air. The cave. It glowed with power and she felt herself drawn towards the source. It seemed like a very long time indeed that her mountain had overfilled with energy. She was a part of her chosen home and she'd felt keenly the draining away of all but the basic life force from the earth.

Peeking through the stone, she saw the two men sprawled on the floor of the cave. Ares was back and Joxer with him. Gritting her teeth against the loud song of power that echoed in the chamber, she crept across the floor and touched the god of war's hand. Warm, it was. But unknowing. Joxer's arm was the same.

Drawing back, she sat on her heels and thought long and hard. Did they need help or were they just resting? Should she summon Gaea? She shrank from invoking the sometimes testy goddess. She was the daughter of earth but knew she was one of the smallest of Her children. Her mountain was only one of a chain of much larger peaks standing proudly against the sky.

Wait, she told herself. Wait and watch.

Withdrawing to a safe distance, she closed her eyes and sank back into her mountain. Listening with relief to it's ever changing song of life and power and love, she hugged herself and smiled.

**********************


	6. Renewal

*******************  
Hestia popped into Ares' power storage and breathed a sigh of relief when she checked the two still figures. Good color, unimpeded breathing, warm to the touch. All in all, it appeared they would be out of this coma in no time at all. Starting a fire to bring the temperature up in the cool cavern, she snapped her fingers and produced a nice soft featherbed to cover them. Taking a last look around, she smiled fondly at her favorite nephews and popped back to Olympus.

*****

Harmonia materialized two days later and checked her father and his lover. They slept still but they'd pushed off the featherbed and she recovered them. Pressing a kiss to each warm forehead, she whispered softly, "Sleep well, Daddy. And you too, Joxer. Everything is going really well. Everybody has enough power now to get back to work. Grandfather and Grandmother are back and everything is under control. So, take your time and heal." She smiled down at them. "I love you both."

*****

Ares floated in a sea of gentle warmth. He knew he'd have to wake up soon but for right now, he was just too comfortable to move. A familiar weight on his left arm reminded him that Joxer was with him. His comfortable presence filled him with a tender heat that pulsed deep within his soul. Soon, he'd awaken so he'd have the pleasure of watching his lover sleep but not right this moment.

*****

Joxer stretched a little and wiggled his foot. If his eyelids didn't feel so heavy, he'd open them to greet the new day. It felt like he'd been asleep forever but surely it hadn't been that long. He could feel Ares' warmth all along his right side and he smiled in anticipation of waking up his lover for the first kiss of the day. Soon. After a little more snoozing.

*****

Ares opened his eyes and wondered for a moment why he was looking at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling of his power storage. Then his mind flooded with memories and he immediately pulled Joxer closer while he noted the fire and the fluffy cover. His lover murmured something in a husky voice and buried his face deeper in his shoulder.

The god of war replayed the events of the last few days. At least he thought it was only a few days. It didn't feel like the last time when they'd been out for almost three weeks. Some of the feelings were hard to pin down, his memory was hazy in spots. Now, he just felt achy like he'd been in one position too long.

Checking the power levels around him brought his thoughts to a sudden halt. His power storage was full to overflowing, a virtual cauldron of steaming energy. Casting his awareness out into the valley, he found the power everywhere. Chuckling, he felt the earth tingle with fertility and the urge to grow.

He pulled his mind back to the young god in his arms and a sudden urgent need of his own. With a quick flex of power, the feather bed was under them at the same time their clothes vanished. He cast a quick early warning net about the cavern so no one could pop in and interrupt them. Then, he began the touches that would bring Joxer awake.

First, he ran his hands lightly over the glowing body before him. Checking for any damage from the Chaos energy. But the warm skin was intact, a veritable feast for his touch. Soft and hard, satin smooth flowing into clingy curls of ebony black. All the textures that he'd come to recognize as Joxer.

Lowering his head to the broad chest, he inhaled deeply. Even though it had been several days since he'd bathed, he still managed to smell fresh albeit stronger than normal. Scents of skin and sweat, an intoxicating blend of spices that made up the unique combination of Joxer's personal aroma.

Licking one brown nipple gently, a star burst of Joxer-flavor exploded on his tongue. Suckling at the hardening nub, his fingers came up to tweak the other. When he had them both peaked and glistening wet, he moved slowly down the arrow of curls that led to his groin. The meal changed in a dizzying array of different tastes while he nibbled his way down the tempting body of his lover.

The scent was strongest at his groin, the tastes also. Eyeing the hardening cock surrounded by the coarser dark curls, he grinned. Presentation was everything. And his banquet just kept getting bigger and bigger while he blew a hot breath across the crimson head.

"Ares." Joxer sighed, still half asleep while his hands came up to cradle the dark head between his legs.

"Joxer." Ares licked up the large vein from the base to the tip of the flaring treat before him. One hand moved to play with the rounded balls that hung low like a bunch of grapes, while the other moved lower to play with the sensitive skin between the two cheeks that swelled like ripe melons against the featherbed.

"Yes-s-s-s." Joxer moved restlessly against the silk beneath him. His wine dark eyes were open now and they gazed down at Ares with a sultry look that riveted the dark god with need.

Engulfing the tasty organ with one swift movement, Ares swallowed once and felt Joxer thrust up helplessly. Beginning a low hum that he knew would send his lover crazy, he tongued the shaft that filled his mouth and throat. Oiling his hand with a thought, he thrust two fingers inside the tight hot sheath and began an internal massage to go along with his oral manipulation. 

When he felt the balls tighten, he pinched hard at the base of Joxer's cock and slowly let it slide free of its moist haven. A lush groan and Joxer's anguished, "Ares!" echoed through the cavern.

Pulling his lover towards him, he positioned his oiled shaft at the puckered entrance and began the long slide home. Joxer's hands slid up his arms and his long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Pausing a moment to savor the sensation of being surrounded by his young lover, he locked gazes with him.

//I love you, Ares. It looks like we survived after all.// Joxer's cheerful accents laughed quietly in his mind.

//I love you too, Joxer. Can you feel the energy?// Ares started the rhythmic glide in and out that would bring them both the most pleasure.

//Just you, love. I only feel you.// Joxer was restlessly moving in counterpoint to the thrusts while his hands gripped his shoulders tightly. //Yes!//

Ares felt the spark light a fire in his lover as if it were himself. The inner muscles milked him steadily with their tight grip and the dark god moaned along with Joxer. They moved in synchronization towards a common goal of complete fulfillment. Sweat pooled in the hollow of Joxer's throat and Ares lapped it like a giant cat. His thrusts deepened and he felt his nerves begin to tighten.

Joxer rolled his head back and forth and his strong grip pulled Ares down to his chest. Their lips met in a tender kiss while their tongues mated in a mirror of their bodies. Tingles raced through nerve endings like lightning and Ares felt the beginning storm thunder through his veins like wildfire.

Joxer arched towards him and he felt the ripple of his orgasm begin to flood through him. The muscles around him tightened down to the point of pain and Ares felt his own release flash out into Joxer's safe keeping. They lay panting, bodies quivering with the aftershocks and their souls entwined in floating bliss somewhere only known to them.

*****

Hestia sent a tendril of power to Ares power storage only to be stopped cold at the cavern walls. Smiling, she withdrew and began planning a welcome back banquet for her favorite nephews.

******


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite has a proposition for Ares and Joxer.

****************************  
Joxer cradled his goblet in both hands while he leaned against the wall of Hestia's temple. He watched Ares dancing with Harmonia and smiled lovingly at the pair. The party had been going on for a while and he was beginning to get a little antsy. At the moment he was taking a break from the dancing.

A small frown crossed his face when yet another Muse brushed up against him on her way to the banquet table. //Is it my imagination or have all the goddesses suddenly gone into heat?//

//It's a form of backlash from the war and the release of the Chaos energy.// Ares replied to his idle thought with a quick look and a reassuring smile while he spun his daughter around with a flourish and danced her over to where Joxer was leaning.

Joxer kissed Harmonia's cheek and watched her giggle her way back to the dance floor while Ares settled in beside him and stole his goblet. He watched the dark god's throat swallow the nectar and felt a flame ignite inside. The brown eyes met his in answering lust and the whole room went away while the feeling surged back and forth between them.

"Oh, Chaos, guys! I want some of that." Aphrodite growled from beside them. "You're both putting out 'fuck-me-now' signals that are going to get you stampeded if you don't tone it down."

"C'mon, 'Dite. It's only residual left from the Chaos energy." Ares cajoled his former lover. Joxer just kept reminding himself that she was the mother of his child and should get the benefit of the doubt for the way she was eyeing his lover.

"Bull!" Aphrodite visibly pulled herself together and grabbed both their elbows, towing them out to the portico and away from the music. Letting them go, she hugged herself and split her glance between the two of them.

"Listen, guys, this wasn't the way I was going to bring up the subject but it's getting bad." She paused and a shiver ran over her slender frame. Ares' hand went out to her but stopped just short of her shoulder. Joxer sent him a quick thought of compliance and received his silent thanks.

Aphrodite reached out a hand to both of them and seemed to gain strength from their touch. Joxer could feel another presence in his mind, although it was wraithlike in comparison to his bond with Ares. A quick thought from his lover promised an explanation later.

"Men aren't feeling this, I know. If you could only understand this ... need, some of us have." Her voice trembled with the passion of her words. "This bone deep, never-goes-away desire to mate and fill myself with a child. It's been over seventeen years since Harmonia and six hundred since Cupid, but this need is consuming me like no other. And Hep can't fill this urge the way he fills all my other desires." She blinked away a tear and held their hands more tightly.

Joxer listened to Ares' silent explanation of the accident that had scarred, crippled and sterilized his brother so many centuries ago. Compassion filled his mind at the thought of the god of the forge who could create such beautiful objects of metal but never a child of his own.

"He knows, you see, what I'm going to ask of you." Her smile was tremulous. "I want you. Both of you." Her blue eyes glowed fervently. "You come as a set these days and I'm rather glad of that. Joxer's sweetness and Ares' power would create beautiful children. Think about it." She looked back and forth between them. "Really think about it. If you'll remember a conversation we had a while back, Ares, this could be the solution to your question."

Reaching up, she brushed her lips across Joxer's. Just once, then she kissed Ares and left them. Her perfume seemed to wrap itself around him and the touch of her mouth lingered. His lover pulled him close and transported them to the valley in a heartbeat. For a moment, it felt like a strange place instead of home, then the familiar sights and smells settled into him and Joxer heaved a sigh of relief.

He checked his plants, keeping his hands busy while his thoughts raced through all the possibilities. The worst one kept coming back to him - Ares leaving him for Aphrodite. Realizing that Joxer couldn't give him everything that the goddess of love could. No children, ever.

Strong arms surrounded him where he crouched by the green plants. Warm lips nuzzled under his ear and the beloved voice resounded in his mind.

//Joxer, I love you. More each day. More than I've ever loved anyone before. I will never leave you. No matter what the reason.//

"But she's the mother of your child. You've loved her before." Joxer hated the way his voice sounded. Weak and tremulous.

Ares brought them both up and turned Joxer to face him, raising his chin and brushing a soft kiss across his lips. "That's true. But I've had many children and if I never had another, I honestly don't think I'd mind. They've become more of a duty than anything else. Although, I will admit that Harmonia does have a very special place in my heart."

Joxer realized they were moving towards the fireplace. The dancing flames made no impact on the bone deep chill that shook him. He hadn't even had a year of Ares and he feared losing him to the beautiful goddess of love.

"Joxer, don't you think I have the same fear?" Ares' dark eyes caressed him while he settled them on the rug by the fire, never letting go. "You've never had a child or even much experience with women. What if being with Aphrodite reveals that I was a mistake? An experiment."

"No way!" Joxer automatically protested, feeling the air on his bare skin and running his hands down Ares' suddenly naked back. "I'll admit I don't have vast amounts of experience but I do have *some*. And neither of them made me feel like you do. You care about me. The me who sings silly songs and talks to his plants and ..." his voice trailed away.

Ares smiled tenderly and kissed him gently. "I love you. I've never been so connected to anyone before. You complete me. My soul would be empty without you."

Joxer blushed and hid his face against a convenient shoulder. His voice was muffled by the satin skin but he knew that Ares would hear every word. "I never really lived until you found me. Just ... passed through life looking for adventure or romance or a meaning behind the mysteries. And everything was a mystery." He ruefully acknowledged.

Ares stayed silent, stroking the long muscles of his back with callused fingers and Joxer relaxed into the movement before continuing. "Loving you gives me a purpose. But then suddenly I was immortal and then wham ... I'm a god. And I know I could live without you if I had to." He raised his head to look into the dark eyes of the god of war. "But I don't want to. I want to live with you and love you and look for something I can be the god of. Anyway, I'd probably be a lousy father."

"Joxer, Joxer, Joxer." Ares shook his head and kissed him again with bone melting fervor. Joxer could feel every inch of the warm body cradling his and he reveled in the slide of skin against skin. But then the motions stopped and he felt a hand raise his chin so he could look into Ares' eyes. "You will be a great father. Better than I ever was. You will love them, take care of them, worry about them and sing them to sleep with your songs. Which, by the way, haven't been silly since you stopped singing the 'mighty' song."

Joxer blushed again. "It didn't seem very appropriate once I became a god." But his mind was still on being a father. Remembering his own upbringing, he shuddered. "What if I'm like *my* father? Impatient, overbearing, disapproving ..."

Ares interrupted him with a hard kiss. "Nonsense. You wouldn't know how. You have too great a heart, Joxer. But before we can worry about what kind of father you'd be, we need to think about Aphrodite."

"Oh," Joxer cuddled closer. "Aphrodite. She's really experienced, right?"

Ares snorted. "She has more experience then any ten gods put together. When it comes to sheer erotic ability, she's the champ. And she loves her job, so she brings a real passion to it. But this is personal for her so it's likely to be a little different. I remember when Harmonia was conceived." Ares paused and Joxer shared the warmth of the memory of heat and joy.

"Her heart will be involved as will ours. No god should ever be conceived without both parents hearts in it." A little frown creased his forehead. "Not because of Chaos energy or expediency or because so many gods died and need to be replaced."

Joxer stroked his hip and pushed him onto his back so he could slide over him like a blanket. "We would love him or her. And so would Aphrodite and their big sister Harmonia and great aunt Hestia ..."

Ares smiled and raised his knees to cradle his lover. "So, you think we should give it a try? It doesn't have to be Aphrodite, you know. All the goddesses will be affected to a certain extent. Although thankfully, Harmonia is still too young. It will be fifty years or so before we have to begin worrying about her." He frowned at the thought of his young daughter then went on with his explanation. "Once we commit to one, the others will leave us alone. Our scent changes after we've made love with our chosen goddess. And once she's pregnant, the other gods will quit approaching her."

Joxer thought about it while he tasted Ares' throat with little laps of raspy tongue. The dark god's hands were busy between his cheeks trailing oily fingers up and down his cleft, massaging his balls with knowing touches. //The Muses are all really nice. Artemis is fun to be with and so is Richel. But we already know that you and Aphrodite make beautiful children and she asked first. Does Hephaestus really not mind? I don't want to hurt him.//

//Oh, it hurts a little, each time 'Dite chooses another, no matter how temporarily. But she is the Goddess of Love and he knew that going into their marriage. We didn't flaunt it when Harmonia was conceived and he's been a true father to her. Better than I ever was.// Ares' dark eyes closed and Joxer heard the note of pain beneath the matter of fact statement.

//I love you, Ares. And so does Harmonia. Maybe this next one will be different. We could spend more time with them while they're a baby. So, they know that we love them even when we have to be away.// Joxer thought back to when he was a child, always wondering where his mother and father were. He'd been very lucky to have Nana to hold him and sing to him.

Ares finished stretching him and Joxer sat up and then down on the long, hard cock that fit him so perfectly. Their hands slid together and they began the gentle rocking that would lead to so much more. Mind merged with mind until they were one body, each intent on the other's pleasure. Long moments of quiet passion flowed into a heated rhythm that peaked in a mutual sigh of release.

Joxer collapsed on Ares' chest and listened contentedly to the slowing heart beat. A stray thought crossed his mind and he felt Ares chuckle.

"Nothing's that good, Joxer. Making love with Aphrodite will be good but different."

"We won't merge with her like we do with each other, will we?" The terrible thought brought Joxer's head up.

"No, love. That seems to be something only you and I share. There are only two other recorded cases in the Archives. That I could find. I suppose if we told one of the Muses, they'd help us look. But I'd just as soon, we didn't share this just yet." Ares rolled them onto their sides and slipped from Joxer's body with a regretful sigh.

"Yes, please. I'm enough of a curiosity right now without adding something else different." Joxer had noticed some of the mutterings among the gods who felt keenly that they hadn't been consulted on his godhead. Hera had silenced most of them but occasionally he still got a frown.

"It will all die down, love. Until we give them something else to talk about, like having a child with Aphrodite. Of course, we won't be the only ones in the coming baby boom." Ares kissed his frown away and held him close.

Joxer felt a little undercurrent to their thoughts. A little glow of satisfaction that had something to do with ... Athena? Raising his head, he looked down at the rather smug look on his lover's face. "What have you done, Ares?"

"Well ..." the dark god of war looked extremely satisfied with himself. "When I realized there was going to be a backlash to the Chaos energy, I made sure that Cycrops had a double helping of ambrosia. No way do I want 'The having a demigod. Not after what happened with Ate."

Joxer nodded solemnly at the thought of the rogue but then a slow smile began to stretch across his face, matched by Ares' grin. Pretty soon they were laughing helplessly while they tried to picture the reaction on the part of the other gods when they realized that Cycrops had become one of them.

"Uncle Poseidon is going to be so-o-o-o upset." Ares chortled. "I'm rather looking forward to watching him turn blue and swell up. This time we've stolen a march on the women of the family."

"You are so bad, Ares!" Joxer snorted and sat up, pulling his lover with him. "Let's take a bath. We're a little sticky."

Ares transported them directly into the warm waters of the spa and Joxer began to wash his lover's hair while he thought about their decision. He wanted to try it. To make love to Aphrodite and maybe create a child. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mind to Ares and felt his calm acceptance.

"Tomorrow, love. We'll tell her then. Should we bring her back here or stay on Olympus?" Ares began to return the favor and Joxer felt his whole body relax under his lover's magic fingers.

"Olympus. This is just our place. At least for now. It's enough that Aunt Hestia and Harmonia know about it." Joxer looked upside down at Ares.

"Olympus it is. Tomorrow." The velvet brown eyes gazed down at him with affection and Joxer felt himself melt, all over again into Ares' love.

*Tomorrow.*

*******************

Aphrodite looked at herself in the mirror. Too much? The pale pink dress was totally see-through and she'd rouged her nipples so they shone through the filtering silk. Grimacing, she waved herself naked and clean. Tart-city wasn't what she was looking for. Taking down her elaborate hairdo, she let her blond hair fall over her shoulders.

Looking through the hanging dresses, she sighed. Nothing was right. How in Tartarus do you appeal to two such different men? Her hand paused from its flinging aside while a new thought sunk in. How about she pleased herself with something she liked and let the guys enjoy it or not? *It's not like I'll be wearing it long.*

Giggling, she pulled out one of her favorite outfits. A heavy opaque silk dress, cut up to her hip on one leg with both sleeves hanging in loose folds from little bands that ran down her arms. Hep always said the dye-maker had stolen a glance from her eyes. Her eyes softened, thinking about her wonderful husband.

He was going to bury himself in his forge and work on a magic sword for one of the heroes. She sighed, thinking about what they *hadn't* said when they'd said goodbye this morning. Right after the message from Ares had come. She hugged her arms and watched the woman in the mirror. The woman who wanted another child so badly, she was going to seduce two men who loved each other.

"But they're fond of me." She told her image. "And Hep is okay with it. And Ares makes beautiful children. And Joxer ... well, he's so sweet and has such a lovely voice that his child would be beautiful too. Then this craving will go away and I'll be back to normal again. Until I start to show. Until my ankles swell up and my back starts to hurt and I begin to look like a cow."

Her frown turned into giggles when she thought about all the wonderful things she could make her three men do for her while she was pregnant. The cravings, back rubs and pampering she intended them to provide her during the long months of her pregnancy.

A noise from the other room brought her mind back to the first task. Seducing the guys into enjoying themselves while she got what she wanted. A child ... from whichever god sparked her seed first. Ruffling her hair so it cascaded in a waterfall of gold over the blue shoulder straps, she took a deep breath and stepped out to greet her guests.

"Hi, guys."

Oh, they looked good enough to eat. Matching dark heads turned to her and she savored the shy smile on Joxer's face while Ares' grin reminded her of the old days. Their leather outfits creaked with that wonderful little scritch that always sent a shiver up her spine. This was going to be so much fun.

Kissing Joxer first, she tasted his trembling lips and reminded herself to go slow with him. Ares' mouth immediately opened to her and she enjoyed the familiar heat of the god of war. Once tasted, never forgotten. He was ambrosia and dark passion all twisted into one. Stepping away, she noticed Joxer's smile.

"I'm taking you to someplace very safe." She decided at that moment to *not* use her temple. Too much chance for an interruption. "I hope you don't mind but I want total seclusion for our lovemaking."

Hugging Joxer close, she transported them to her mountaintop retreat. He started when he saw where he was and a look of panic crossed his face.

"It's all right, lover. I'm going back for Ares right now. Look around." Aphrodite calmed his fears and winked out, expecting to find the dark god fuming. But he wasn't. He simply held out his arms for her embrace and she wondered again just how strong their connection was.

Transporting the god of war took more energy and she was glad to let him go for a moment while she regrouped. Taking a quick look around, she made sure everything was in place. Her aerie, she laughingly called it. A large round cave with a fire pit in the middle and the furniture scattered around the perimeter. The table held a tempting banquet while the hot, spiced wine nestled in its special spot by the fire.

The bed was large and inviting with crisp white linen and a soft pink comforter. The pillows were fluffy and edged with lace, stacked up against the gray stone walls. She saw Joxer sneak his hand into Ares' and she smiled to herself. The young god first so he'd be all nice and relaxed when she took his mate.

"I like what you've done with the place, 'Dite." Ares turned to take in the whole cave. "It's where you brought Harmonia after she was born, yes?"

"Hep calls it my aerie." She crossed to the fire and poured a goblet of wine. Taking a sip, she moved to her soon-to-be lovers and offered it to Joxer. "I come here to recharge my air element. Sometimes, I sit for hours outside on the ledge, just letting the wind curl around me, teasing my skin with it's caress." She let her words begin the seduction. Watching them both while Ares took a deep drink.

"It's peaceful up here. And quiet. Sometimes, I crave that. After all the hustle and bustle of Olympus." She smiled at Joxer and watched his agreement relax his facial muscles. "I could have built a house but one day, while I was flying I came across this cave. I just knew it was the right place for me."

Joxer had the goblet back again and he was sipping it slowly while he watched her hands play with the leather strips that held his green vest together. She tickled his skin with just the pads of her fingertips and felt the little shiver that coursed through him. Her eyes went to Ares and he nodded before bringing those pouty lips to Joxer's ear.

"Why don't we move this to the bed, lover?" That husky voice sent shivers up Aphrodite's spine and she watched Joxer's eyes close and a look of bliss cross his face. He nodded and together they walked to the bed. With a surge of power, Ares undressed them all and Aphrodite pretended not to watch while the dark god soothed his lover down onto the wide bed.

She fitted herself against Joxer's right side while Ares took his left. His head turned back and forth between them as if unable to believe he was really there. She noticed his cock was stuck halfway up and halfway down and reaching over with one long fingered hand, she trailed a caress up the warm shaft.

His mouth made a silent 'oh-h-h' and his hips twitched. Then Ares began tonguing his ear and he shivered. Aphrodite moved up so she could brush her breasts against his chest and he opened his mouth to pant. That was too good to pass up so she kissed him. He'd obviously had an earlier goblet of winter wine, his breath was so sweet.

Soft as a feather. Warm as a hot spring. Heavenly ticklish. She cataloged his reactions to her lips and tongue. Oh, he was good. His shy entwining caresses were addictive and the hot nothings that Ares was whispering in their ears were turning up the heat. Joxer's hands shyly traced over her back and down to her buttocks making her tingle with a growing need to merge with the young god.

She rested her lower body against his and felt his shaft twitching between her legs. Running her hands over his chest, she tweaked his nipples and swallowed his groan with her mouth. Ares' hand slipped between them and his clever fingers caressed her mons. This time, Joxer smiled into her moan.

Aphrodite tore her mouth away from the seductive lips beneath hers so she could breathe. They were both panting now and a thin film of sweat was lubricating their bodies in a skin to skin slide. His chest hair was tickling her into a heightened state of arousal and her nipples were so sensitized that when Joxer flipped her to her back and latched on to one of them, she almost arched them both off the bed.

The young god settled between her legs, his cock iron hard now and nestled ... almost where she needed him. Her hands carded through his silky hair while he made a meal of her breasts. Ares' warmth was still beside them, his hand low on Joxer's back. Probably keeping him anchored, she decided between moans. The heat rose another ten degrees when she tilted her pelvis and Joxer slipped just inside her channel.

Not enough, she whimpered and felt him adjust to the new sensation. Then, he was pushing in and finally she had him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she bounced up while he was thrusting down and soon their rhythm matched their moaning. They traded breath in kiss after kiss while her hands kneaded his back and his clutched her hips.

She felt him shudder even though she could tell he wasn't quite ready to release and opened her eyes to see what Ares was doing. The dark god lay just to one side, propped on one elbow with his other hand out of sight. By the way that Joxer was wriggling, she bet herself that Ares had at least two fingers buried inside his lover and was probably massaging his pleasure spot.

She was beginning to feel that old familiar flame in her stomach, the one that meant she was going to come soon and hard. Feeling Joxer move back and forth inside, she started squeezing her inner muscles and felt him shudder and increase his thrust. Deep. She needed him deep inside her so none of his seed could escape. Tilting her pelvis up and tightening her legs to keep him inside, she felt the tingle spread through out her lower limbs.

And it was now. She spasmed and felt him release his delicious warm seed right into her pulsating womb. Shudders raced through them both and they shook together before Joxer hid his face in her neck and went boneless. She could have sworn that he was the only thing holding her onto the bed. Sighing, she relaxed all her muscles and let her legs fall to either side of him.

After a few moments Joxer slipped free and Ares moved up the bed until he was beside them, gathering them both into his embrace. This time Joxer slid to his left side and Aphrodite cuddled into his right. His voice was a low murmur of sound that drew the goddess of love closer.

"You looked so good together, love. Dark and light combining into one beautiful whole. He or she is going to be one gorgeous child." He kissed the sweaty dark curls on Joxer's head before casting his gaze on Aphrodite. "And you were hot, 'Dite. It's been a while since I've seen you in action."

The need was rising again like the second wave of a fever. She raised up and deliberately stuck out her tongue to lick her way from his nipple to his throat. That little patch just behind his ear was ... still a hot spot, she grinned to herself.

"First course was deliciously sweet. For my second course, I'd like to try a different dish. Something ..." her hand wandered down the flat stomach to grip the rising cock, "hot ... and spicy." She leaned up and kissed those soft lips after much too long a time. They parted for her and serious tongue fucking ensued.

This time it was Joxer's hand that reached to pull her up and onto Ares' body. She forgotten how hairy he was, cushioning her with his silken curls. He slipped inside her with one thrust up and she sat back onto his shaft with a shudder. Oh, she remembered this. Big and hard, filling her with his power.

Her hands slid over his stomach in little caresses while her thigh muscles took the strain of moving her up and down on his cock. His hips thrust up in a demanding rhythm that took all her concentration because she was close again. Too close and when he flipped her over and began to really pound into her willing sheath, she lost all control and peaked with a shriek.

His whole body went rigid and she felt his warm liquid flow deep inside, mingling with the remnants of Joxer's seed. They pulsed together in a shared release that went on and on. *Yes! That's two.* Then, he relaxed and pulled them over to their sides. She felt Joxer put his arms around them both while he blanketed his lover's back. *Good. He's all right with this,* was her last thought before she passed out.

************

Ares awoke slowly, a familiar body plastered against his back radiating heat. But the unfamiliar body layered against his front bemused him until the memories of their lovemaking returned. Ah, yes. Aphrodite, still asleep and doing that ladylike little snore that she always swore never crossed her lips. Grinning, he turned his head slightly to check on Joxer.

Judging by his cock, he was still asleep but dreaming something stimulating. Eyes closed but twitching. Ares stilled his mind and slipped into his lover's dream. Water. Bubbling hot water and cool crisp air. Sunlight dancing on the small waves of the pool. Joxer lay, half floating in the buoyant mineral water, with his arms outstretched and his toes peeking out of the bubbles.

Ares backed out of the dream and smiled tenderly. Pondering the changing dynamics of their relationship, he turned his attention to the woman in his arms. Concentrating on Aphrodite, he slipped a hand onto the soft skin below her navel. Sinking his energy into her womb, he focused on the activity there. Light?

Closing his eyes, he looked for the light that would herald a new life. So small a spark glowed in the damp, warm womb. In his mind's eye, he blinked and tried to concentrate. Two lights? Curled around each other? Smiling, he opened his eyes and met Aphrodite's amused gaze.

"Well, what do you expect when two studs have their way with me?" She whispered in his ear. "My egg split in two and grabbed a seed from each of you. I am well and truly blessed. And you guys are going to be proud papas by the next summer's solstice."

"Really?" Joxer's excited voice came from over Ares' shoulder while his tousled head peered around his shoulder. "Boy or girl?"

Aphrodite giggled and raised up to kiss him. "Too soon to tell, lover. But one is yours and one Ares'. It will be a few months before we know anymore."

Ares flattened himself on the bed so his two lovers could kiss above him. They really did look good together. A slight twinge of melancholy tweaked his soul and although he tried to bury it, he knew that Joxer had felt it. The dark eyes opened and gazed down into his with a certainty that soothed his love over the tiny pain.

//Love you, Ares. More now than ever before.// Pouring his love through the channel that linked them together, Joxer broke off his kiss with the goddess of love and soothed a caress over his parched lips.

//Love you, Joxer. With all my heart.// Ares returned the love and felt their energy double then triple in strength. When they ended the kiss, all doubts had been laid to rest and they opened their eyes to find Aphrodite gazing at them in awe.

"I can feel you, like an echo in my heart. So close, the two of you feel like one soul. Just how tightly did you merge when the Chaos energy took you?" She was almost whispering.

Ares asked Joxer a silent question and his lover just smiled and nodded. "We merged after Joxer's apparent death. It felt like the energy flowed back and forth between us until we couldn't tell which was which anymore. It just keeps getting better and better. This last blast of Chaos seems to have truly bound us together."

"Wow! Who'd have thought my simple little favor would turn out so well?" The blond goddess smiled a rather self-satisfied smirk that brought out the pounce instinct in the god of war.

Attacking without warning, he tickled her into a fit of hiccuping giggles while Joxer laughed quietly to one side. Deciding that was too one-sided, Ares abandoned the writhing goddess and began a determined assault on each and every one of his lover's ticklish spots. Catching him off guard, he soon reduced him to helpless groans.

Catching her breath, Aphrodite attacked him from the rear and pretty soon, the god of war was writhing under a double assault of fiendish fingers and tongues. Handicapped by their intimate knowledge of his weak points, he soon cried uncle and collapsed under them. An occasional giggle broke the panting silence of the crumpled bed.

"Sweet Fields, guys! I haven't laughed that hard in ages. I'm a wreck." The goddess of love rolled over and sighed contentedly. "Thank you, both, for being such good sports about this. You really have given me a great gift."

Ares shared a loving look with Joxer before turning his gaze to Aphrodite. She was looking rather pensive now and he strove to put the smile back in her eyes. "You're very welcome, 'Dite. You have given us a gift as well. After all, without your help, I'd have never met Joxer and discovered the other half of my soul."

He was promptly smothered by two pairs of lips and arms, enjoying the warm feelings that flowed from both his lovers. The silence brimmed with energy and he wondered who would be the one to suggest the next round. Not surprising, the goddess of love made the first move.

"Guys. I'm a wreck. Want to share the bath?" She wheedled softly.

"Yes!" Joxer sat up and looked around. Ares felt the surge of energy he always felt when he thought of a wet lover and the sultry look helped as well.

Aphrodite slid off the bed making sure she fondled both of them before sauntering towards a curtain of feathers at the far side of the cave. Joxer sat up and pulled Ares with him while they watched her disappear through the shimmering door.

"Wow! She's really something." Joxer sighed happily. 

"Yes, she is, love. And so are you. You looked beautiful together. Dark and light in all your beauty." Ares feathered a kiss against his sweaty brow.

His dark eyes sparkled when he returned the kiss properly, nipping at his sensitive lower lip. //The two of you were all power and grace. Like sleek cats at play. And just as beautiful.//

"Don't make me come in there and drag you apart." The dulcet tones of their other lover echoed through the cave accompanied by the sounds of splashing.

They climbed out of bed together and entered the bathing area in curiosity. It was all pink marble and gold trimmings surrounded by huge mirrors that reflected the center bathtub and the golden nymph rising from the white bubbles that smelled of roses.

"Well, 'Dite, this is ... certainly pink." Ares climbed the three steps and sat down to slide into the steaming water. Watching Joxer disappear into the suds, reflected over and over again in the mirrors, was no hardship what so ever.

She shrugged prettily and grinned while she caught Joxer's hand and drew him closer. "It's my spa and I got to have it just the way I like it." Pulling him in and wrapping her arms around his neck, she stole a kiss. Ares picked up the soap and began lathering his lover's back, while he waited for them to come up for air.

He felt Joxer's wonder, the moment when he realized he could see the two small lights in Aphrodite's womb. The water acted as a catalyst for his growing powers with the elements. He broke the kiss and simply stroked his hands across her stomach in awe. Ares moved in for the hug he knew would help ground his lover at the same moment Aphrodite did the same.

They rested in the three-way embrace for a long moment before Ares pulled away and went back to his soaping. Only this time, he ducked both of them and reached for the shampoo. They came up sputtering and returned the favor with interest until their giggles had stopped. Joxer began to wash Aphrodite's long golden curls while Ares lathered his.

The goddess of love was all but purring while Joxer massaged her scalp with the same strokes he used on Ares. "I'll give you a hundred years to stop that, Joxer. You're really good at this."

His lover was himself almost moaning with the pleasure Ares' strong yet gentle fingers were dispensing. "Nana, my nurse while I was growing up, always used to massage my head when I had a headache or after I'd gotten hit."

Ares had to remove his hands and begin the rinsing process while trying to keep Joxer from feeling the deep anger that surged to the surface of his emotions. He'd seen all too well from Joxer's memories after they'd merged for the second time, how the young god's family had treated him while he was growing up.

Joxer promptly leaned back against him and let his love flow unstintingly through his heart. //I don't regret a moment, not even the pain. Because it brought me to you.// The simple statement brought a brief twinge to Ares' mind and he answered Joxer's question with a mental caress and a stream of water for his hair.

//I could say the same but my past is much worse than even your family's abuse. I would shield you from it if I could. I could hurt you worse than they ever did.//

//No. Only if you left me could you truly hurt me. Are you going to?// Joxer turned his sleek dark head, a drop of water dripping from his eyelashes like a tear. His gaze was clear and warm.

//Never.// The single word echoed through their bond with firm conviction and the kiss they shared was gentle and sweet, tasting of water and love.

"Guys ... guys!" Aphrodite's voice was exasperated and they separated to find her, hands on hips eyeing them teasingly. "This is really bad for my ego. This going off into some other world when I'm right here ... naked in our bath."

Ares nudged Joxer towards her with an elbow and a mental push as well. //Love, she's right. This is her time with us and we need to make it good for her. Besides, I've got a plan.//

//What?// Joxer queried automatically but Ares just laughed and layered some erotic pictures of how Joxer had looked earlier making love to the goddess over his thoughts.

Blushing, his lover kissed Aphrodite and cradled her lithe body tenderly while she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Ares looked on approvingly and then moved in behind Joxer to initiate the first part of his plan. Lovingly, he traced the long muscles of the pale back until both hands disappeared beneath the bubbles.

Moving around the slender hips, his fingers sought the rising shaft while his lips began at the top of the shapely spine to nip along the tender skin. Moving closer, he let his own erection glide in tantalizing short strokes up and down the downy cleft. Aphrodite began moaning almost continuously when he diverted his right hand to part the silky hair of her mons and rub the pleasure spot there.

The bubble bath had much the same properties of their own spruce bath oil and leaving Joxer's cock bereft for a moment, Ares tested two fingers in the puckered opening. //Just right.//

//Now!// If a thought could pant, Joxer's had reached the hyperventilating stage. Ares grinned and pressed into the tight hot channel that opened so sweetly for him. Plunging deep, he finally rested his head against Joxer's shoulder and felt Aphrodite's hands ruffle through his hair.

"That is so hot!" She had taken over the task of teasing the cock before her but her laughing gaze met Ares' when Joxer's head collapsed back onto the broad shoulder waiting for it. "Even when you're taking him, you're still loving him."

Ares rocked back and forth with short little jabs to Joxer's pleasure spot that had the young god's hands on Aphrodite's breasts moving to the same rhythm. The young god's voice was raspy with passion when he answered her implied question.

"We've never figured out who's taking who when we're inside each other. Possessor and possessed. Which is which?" His head turned and his tongue licked a path of fire up Ares' throat.

The dark god felt his eyes sting and he watched the love in Aphrodite's gaze grow even deeper as her blue eyes darkened with the passion she was absorbing through the water and their skins. Her fingers combed through the curls surrounding Joxer's cock and Ares felt them as if it were his own flesh.

"Back up love." He reinforced the suggestion with a mental image of the ledge at his back and Joxer moved with him as he took the three steps that would bring them to the ledge that encircled the tub below the water line. Each step seemed to drive him deeper inside his lover until the sensation walked the thin line between pleasure and pain.

Reaching the seat, Ares guided them both down until Joxer was cradled in his lap still impaled on his cock. Aphrodite had followed and she laughed as she guided the cock in her hand into her silken depths. He and Joxer shared the long slow glide deep inside.

"The same but different." Joxer managed to speak the thought Ares had heard while he'd been making love to Aphrodite earlier. Chuckling somewhat breathlessly, he pulled the limber legs around them both and heard the moan that said she approved.

"Both hot and tight but *we* don't have to worry about getting pregnant." He shared a slow kiss with the goddess before taking Joxer's lips with passion. Aphrodite was flexing her inner muscles and moving up and down on the cock that filled her. Ares couldn't tell anymore which cock was his and which Joxer's.

All the sensations of being filled and filling another mixed together in the jumble that was the entity Ares-Joxer. They moaned in unison when Aphrodite bit one of Joxer's nipples and shuddered when she trailed her nails down Ares' arms leaving red lines down the tanned skin.

This time they all took it slow, flexing rather than thrusting. Letting the passion ratchet upwards by tiny increments that flowered into one long release of tension that pulsed one into the other until for one brief moment, they united into one being. Aphrodite shuddered in their arms and Ares felt her tears soak into Joxer's skin.

"Thank you, Joxer. And Ares." Her murmur came clearly to their ears. "Such a gift you've given me with your sharing. Almost, I envy you your closeness." She lifted her head and shared her gaze between them. "Take care of each other. You're both too precious to lose."

"We promise." They said in unison.

Languidly, they separated their pleasure soaked bodies and leisurely dried off before heading back to the suddenly pristine bed for a well-deserved nap. This time, the two gods cradled their lover between them. Joxer and Aphrodite fell asleep instantly but Ares just lay there for a long moment and watched them breathe.

Laying a gentle hand on Joxer's where it rested on the soft skin that harbored the two new energies, he pondered the new life they'd created. A child of Joxer's would be a very special child. The first of many? Smiling, he looked into the future and shook his head. It would never be the same.

Maybe ... it would be better.

***************


	8. Solstice Gifts

********************** 

Joxer breathed in the cool mountain air and watched the birds sailing on thermals near by. He sat cross-legged on the small balcony-like shelf of rock outside of Aphrodite's hideaway. Ares had had to leave suddenly to check out a border dispute and left them both with a soft kiss. It was so peaceful here. He sighed happily and wondered what it would be like to fly like the birds he was watching. Feeling warm air gust behind him, he called a quiet greeting, "Good morning, 'Dite."

"Morning, lover." She kissed his cheek and settled down beside him. "I love sitting here and watching the air currents shift and turn like ribbons on a kite."

He looked at her in surprise. "You can actually *see* them? How do you do that? Air is invisible."

"Yes and no, Joxer." She snuggled into his side and he wrapped a long arm around her. "Air is made up of very small particles that dance and move in long chains of like particles. Like ashes that swirl out of a campfire, only very, very small. Once you focus on them, they're quite easy to see."

"Like the glow that I see when I'm focusing on the element of water?" Joxer looked down at her face with its unaccustomed serious expression.

"Exactly. If you've been able to concentrate and see the glow that connects the water drops then you'll be able to focus in and see the air. Want to try it?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure. What do I do?" He felt a twinge of excitement at the thought of adding to his knowledge of the elements.

"How did you first focus on water?"

Joxer blushed hard and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't reveal that Ares had been making love to him at the time. But she just laughed and shook her head.

"Never mind, Joxer. I can just guess. We could recreate that moment ..." she paused suggestively and he tried to think through his sudden panic at having to make love without Ares there.

"Or I can just guide you through the focusing exercise that my old teacher used." Her sly tones relaxed him enough to join in her chortles. "I want you to clear your mind of everything but air. Think about the wind caressing our faces. The clouds up high in the sky. The thermal breezes that those birds are sailing on."

Joxer relaxed and focused on each element that her soothing voice evoked. He felt the shift in his attention as all else fell away and he began to see a faint glow out of the corners of his eyes. Anchoring himself to his center as Ares had taught him, he let go of everything but the elusive element he sought.

He'd already experienced something of air when the Chaos energy had whirled through him. He breathed it in and watched his breath emerge in a puff of moistened cloud, dispersed in the breeze that wafted by them. The scene before him began to change and he noticed a strand of pink float by, twisting in impossible patterns around ...

... a green ribbon, broader and more substantial that curved and danced towards ...

... a deep blue stream of rippling silken wind that soared up and up and up until he could no longer see it. The birds were no longer black silhouettes but creatures of brown and white that flew through the strands of color leaving trails behind their wings of many-hued threads. He marveled at the tangled webs of color and light that flowed before him. If he tried very hard, perhaps he could see the pattern that the shining lights made.

"Joxer!" Aphrodite's voice was harsh and commanding and Joxer looked at her uncomprehendingly, wondering why his cheek hurt. "Whew! Are you back with me now? Don't do that to me. Ares would hurt me badly if you got lost."

"Lost?" Joxer looked around. They were still on the ledge. "What happened?"

"I'm guessing that you tried to see the big picture instead of just focusing on the threads." She kissed his cheek and the soreness went away. "Sorry about the slap but I couldn't get you to come out of your trance. You and Ares really have been working on your control of the elements, haven't you? I've never seen anyone pick up on the technique so fast before."

"He's a good teacher." Joxer said shyly and stretched his aching muscles. The sun had moved at least a handsbreath since he'd started focusing. "How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour. Are you ready to go home? I need to get back and start some heavy duty gloating among the other goddesses. Not to mention, the Solstice is tomorrow and I've got at least six orgies to plan. Love doesn't just happen, you know."

Joxer laughed and stretched again before rising to his feet and helping the goddess of love to hers. In a heartbeat, they were back in her temple on Olympus. Throwing herself in his arms, he had to bend close to hear her whispered words.

"Thank you, Joxer. You and Ares have given me the best Solstice gift I've ever received."

He kissed the top of her golden head. "Your gift is very special to us, too. Something I never thought to have. Thank you."

She sniffed once and moved away, making shooing motions at him. "That's enough of that, Joxer. Go and do godly things before I ruin my image as a frivolous woman of hedonistic pleasure."

He laughed and blew her a kiss before leaving for the long walk back to Ares' temple. Checking their link, he felt his lover in the midst of a mortal argument. Hearing his exasperation, he chuckled and backed out of the mind link, but not before being mentally hugged.

Reaching the temple that had become a second home for them, he realized that he was hungry. The pharins had left him lunch and he sat down to eat while pondering the sudden question of what to get Ares for the Solstice. How could it have been a full year since he'd joined with the god of war? Where had the time gone?

Smiling, he pulled out his favorite memories. The hot springs, Ares surrounded by foamy white bubbles, the first time he'd taken Ares, waking up on the island after the war, the merging in the aftermath of the Chaos energy. Chewing the roasted lamb slowly, he pondered the problem of what to get a god who had everything.

Sighing, he decided to go shopping. Maybe he'd see something that would appeal to the dark god. Tucking some gold into his side pocket, he stood still and concentrated very hard on the temple in Thrace. The best market in the region had reopened recently and people were flocking there with goods to sell.

Visualizing himself into the secret room of Ares' temple, he wished himself there. Opening his eyes gingerly, he grinned. He'd only done it a few times on his own and it still surprised him when it worked. Ares had taught him well, he decided before heading out to walk the market.

Two hours later, he was cold, tired and disappointed. Stopping at the same tavern he'd visited before, he drank some mulled cider and pondered the problem. Nothing was good enough for Ares. All the things he'd seen were just that. Things. That wasn't what the dark god deserved.

Suddenly, he perked up. How about a service instead of a gift? Offer to give him a back rub for the Solstice with some of that oil of rosemary he'd seen at one of the stalls. Light the herbal candles she'd been selling and pamper him until he was limp. Smiling, he headed back to the market only to find the seller had packed up for the day and gone home.

Questioning the owner of a nearby stall, he discovered that the old woman lived about a mile outside of Thrace. Armed with directions, he set off to find her cottage. She seemed a little surprised to find such an eager customer on her doorstep but smilingly set about emptying his pocket of all his gold. An oxen-haired bristle brush joined a jar of oil, a bar of soap, a pillow filled with sweet smelling herbs, a large bag of herbal bath salts and a dozen candles of various sizes.

She packed them all very carefully so nothing would get squashed or break before he could get home. Lifting the sack over one shoulder, he left with a cheery wave and her 'Happy Solstice' ringing in his ears. Heading back to town, he wondered if he should just leave from there but his fear of being seen disappearing was still too great and he decided to walk back.

It had gotten very dark and he kept to the path only by pulling out the crystal spark that Hestia had given him and letting it hang outside his shirt. He gathered his cloak closer around him and shivered a little. The way was too unknown to hurry much. He didn't dare take a chance on tripping and breaking the jars in the sack. Musing on whether to set up Ares' gift in the Olympic temple or back home in their valley, he almost didn't hear the whimper from the trees.

Stopping, he listened for the tiny sound. There it was again. A weak whine that died off as if the owner was too tired to continue. Setting the sack down on the path, he gingerly stepped into the undergrowth in the direction of the sound. Expanding his hearing, he stopped and listened for movement.

Quickly, he decided to experiment with the air element to see if he could enhance his hearing even further. Weaving his sense of sound to the currents of air that drifted about him in the forest, he was barraged with all the noise of the forest. Even the leaves rubbing against each other threatened to overwhelm him. Clapping his hands over his ears, he waited for the pain to go away.

Not a good idea, he decided and disengaged from the currents, his soft 'ouch' echoing through the trees. His sigh triggered another whimper and he moved cautiously in the direction of the sound. Gradually, he linked back to the currents but this time he tempered their affect by imagining cotton wool over his ears. That seemed to work just fine and he heard the source of the whines before he stepped on them.

Kneeling down to feel for the pulse of the large brown dog, he discovered she was dead. But the small lethargic bundles of fur huddled to her side were still alive. Counting them, he found five small pups shivering in the winter air. Sighing, he looked around and knew he couldn't leave them. They wouldn't last the night and they were too young to fend for themselves even if it had been warm.

Shaking his head, he grinned and removed his cloak. Gently, he picked up each pup and nestled them into the warm folds of the fur lining. They squeaked and trembled but soon settled down. It made an awkward bundle but he carried them carefully back to the path and searched for his other sack. Tucking the light back into his shirt, he checked for any sound of people nearby before concentrating on the cottage in the valley.

The warmth of the room welcomed him and he gently set the cloak bundle on the rug near the hearth before laying the sack on the table. Little whimpers greeted him when he peeled back their wrapping. In the light he could see they were only a few weeks old. Not weaned and very weak. Even in the heat, they were shivering. One didn't move at all and he picked it up very carefully and listened for a heartbeat.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffed when he realized the little female was dead and probably had been for some time. Laying her to one side, he checked the others and found them all still moving. One of them licked his finger and he realized that they were probably starving and he had no milk with which to feed them.

Thinking quickly, he emptied the gifts onto the table and laid the sack to one side. Crossing to the wardrobe, he pulled out a fur-lined vest of Ares' and lined the sack with it. Then he gently lifted each of the puppies into the new nest he'd created. Taking a moment to scoop up the dead pup, he thought-sent her out into the valley deep beneath the dead leaves of his garden compost heap. Pulling on his cloak, he slung it back over his shoulders.

Then taking up the sack, he wished himself to the home temple. Olympus was warm and he laid the cloak aside before carrying the puppies to the temple of Asclepius. He met no one on his journey and the healing temple seemed to be empty when he arrived. Sitting on the steps, he opened the sack so they could breathe and wished very hard for the god of healing to return.

"Goodness, Joxer. What patients do you have for me tonight?" The warm voice came from the back of the temple and Joxer looked up to see Asclepius yawning on his way to them.

"I found them near Thrace. Their mother was dead and one of the pups also. I don't think they're weaned." He watched while the smiling god ran a gentle finger over each small head.

"Hm-m-m, three weeks old today. Some bronchial congestion and what sounds like very empty tummies." He straightened up and produced a scroll and quill pen with a snap of his fingers. He talked while he wrote. "Keep them warm. Feed them this gruel mixture as often as they'll eat. They need a bath. Put in flea powder unless you want to have more guests than four." He smiled at Joxer and handed him the list.

"Thank you, Asclepius."

"No problem, Joxer. They were very lucky to find you. I'll tell the pharins to bring the gruel ingredients to Ares' temple. Does he know about them yet?"

Joxer gulped and shook his head. The god of healing chuckled. "Well, it will be a nice surprise for him. The very best kind of Solstice gift."

The young god thought a moment and looked down at the squirming little bundles in his lap then up at the bright god. "You're right. Life is always a very precious gift."

"Go on with you, young man. Get them fed and bathed before he comes back." He sniffed delicately. "They'll be a lot more appealing if they don't stink."

Joxer grinned and agreed. But instead of heading back to Ares' temple, he detoured to Aphrodite's. With four pups, he decided he needed a little help. Harmonia was charmed to be asked for her aid and the goddess of love conjured up a baby bottle to help in the feeding process and waved them both out the doorway. They spent an hour bathing the little puppies and hand feeding them the thin gruel the pharins had brought.

Harmonia held the last puppy to be fed and coaxed a few more drops into the little mouth. Tickling his throat, she got him to swallow the last of the gruel before he fell asleep. "Look, Joxer, he's done. How are the others?" She whispered.

Joxer had found a large pottery bowl and lined it with the fur vest for their bed. "Asleep. Let me have that one and I'll put him with his brother and sisters."

"I kind of hate to give him up." She held the tiny brown pup in one hand while stroking his head with a gentle finger. "His fur is so soft and he's just so little. I've never had a puppy before. I wonder if Mom would let keep this one."

"Well, it's all right with me. But he's going to take a lot of care for the next few weeks. Asclepius said to feed them whenever they were hungry and I'll bet they're going to be hungry a lot." Joxer tried to point out the drawbacks. "You'll be kind of tied to his feeding schedule. Which means no parties or extended trips."

"Bax would help. And so would Mom when she gets back from her Solstice orgies. Joxer?" Harmonia looked at him and then away.

He went cold. Did she know about the twins? Clearing the lump from his throat, he found himself concentrating on the sleeping puppies. "What, Harmonia? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um, Mom's pregnant again. I know it's not Daddy Hep because he can't have children. And ... and ..." her voice faltered and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Joxer said a silent prayer to the universe and answered. "Aphrodite came to Ares and me a few days ago and asked us to ... help her out. We all three made a commitment to each other and now she's carrying our twins."

Harmonia's eyes couldn't get any wider and she said a silent 'wow' before finding her voice. "Both of you?" It came out more of a squeak than she wanted because she coughed and tried again. "One baby from each of you? Oh, wow! That is like, so cool. I'll get to be a big sister to two of them. I won't be the youngest anymore. Wait until I tell Bax."

"So, you're okay with it?" Joxer felt a little lightheaded with relief.

"Sure. I was afraid of who she'd pick. I didn't want her to hurt you by picking Daddy or Daddy by picking you. She can be very persuasive when she puts her mind to it. This is, like, the best of both worlds. So long as you're both all right with each other." Harmonia smiled and touched his hand. "You're good for Daddy. And I like having you in the family."

"Thank you, Harmonia. I like being part of this family, too." Joxer whispered over that reappearing lump in his throat. They sat quietly by the fire each lost in their own thoughts until with a whiff of rose petals, Aphrodite appeared.

"How are the little guys?" She hugged Harmonia and brushed a kiss over Joxer's cheek.

"Mom. I asked Joxer about the baby and he told me what happened. Twins are way cool. Can I have one of the puppies?" Harmonia was too excited to keep any of the last few hours in order.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and shared a grin with Joxer before answering. "Ares and Joxer and I created some beautiful babies. Yes, twins are going to be fun. And you may keep one of the pups if you promise to take care of him with no whining or forgetting that a life depends on you."

Harmonia grinned. "I promise. I think I'll name him Ajax. He just looks like an Ajax to me."

"Whatever, sweetie. We'll get another bottle for Ajax and have the pharins deliver more gruel to both our temples." She petted the brown ears gently. "But if he has fleas, you both sleep on the front porch."

"Flea dipped already. But it probably couldn't hurt to bathe him again in about a week." Joxer grinned at his fellow conspirator and Harmonia winked at him. "I appreciate it, guys. Four might have been a little hard to handle by myself."

"Nonsense, Joxer, you did a fine job of rescuing them." Asclepius' voice sounded from the doorway and he joined the group around the fire. "What's this I hear, Aphrodite? You're very quick off the mark. The Chaos energy is barely dispersed and you've already conceived."

"Isn't it great?" Aphrodite dimpled up at him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach.

Joxer could see him concentrate and saw a glow appear under his long fingers. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and looked right at Joxer. "Twins. With different fathers. Congratulations, Joxer. Aphrodite, I'll want to see you in about three weeks to check on their progress."

"Of course. You'll probably make me take those horrible herbal pills like I had to when I carried Harmonia." The goddess of love made a face at the god of healing.

"Oh, most assuredly, my dear. You'll probably have to eat liver as well to keep up your iron levels." He said solemnly before bursting into quiet laughter at her horrified expression. Their chuckles woke up one of the puppies that whimpered softly while licking at the fur beneath her head.

Asclepius reached in and picked her up gently. "Well, now. How are my other patients?"

Joxer went to the table to refill the bottle with more gruel. Bringing it back, he watched the god of healing coax the little brown and white spotted pup into drinking almost half the bottle. He watched while the god held her against his chest and absentmindedly stroked her to sleep while carrying on a quiet conversation with Aphrodite.

Casually, he tested the waters during a lull in their chat. "So, Asclepius, what do you think of the little one's chances of surviving?"

"What, this one?" The god of healing looked down at the pup that was nestled against his chest. "Her lungs are still weak. That bronchial condition I mentioned in my temple. A eucalyptus steam bath would help her breathe. Perhaps I should take her with me back to the temple. You're going to have your hands full with the others. And this one appears to be the runt of the litter."

"Well, if you think you could help her, I'd really appreciate it. I'd hate to see her die like the first pup." Joxer shook his head and kept his grin hidden.

The god frowned and cradled her closer. "That won't happen, Joxer. I'll watch her for a few days and make sure she gets over the weakness. Yes, I think eucalyptus will do the trick. I'll just be heading back now. I'm glad you brought them to me. You did the right thing."

Joxer said his goodnight's to all three and watched them wink out with half the puppies. *Yes!* He thought triumphantly. *Four would have been too many but two is just right.* Filling the bottle with gruel and putting it near the fire, he decided that he had a few minutes before they woke again.

Traveling to the cottage, he gathered up his original Solstice gifts and took them back to the temple. Setting out the candles by the spa, he left them unlit for now. The bath salts and brush, he put on the side of the tub to be used whenever Ares returned. The oil he put by the bed for after their bath. The herb filled pillow, he nestled between their satin covered pillows.

Whimpering caught his attention and he settled cross-legged on the rug by the fire to feed the two puppies left. One had finished and was nestled back in his nest when he felt the whisper of breeze that told him someone had popped in. The warmth of the mental caress told him who it was.

"Joxer. What have you been up to today?" Ares dropped a kiss on his head while he knelt by the porcelain bowl with its unlikely occupant.

"Happy Solstice, Arry." And Joxer handed him the little black puppy who'd just finished the bottle.

"Only you, my love, would decide that what I needed for Solstice was a tiny little scrap of humanity who just peed on my hand." Ares shook with silent laughter while Joxer grabbed the towel they'd dried them with earlier and tried to take the puppy back.

"Oh, no, you don't. He's mine, now." Ares transferred him to his other hand and let Joxer wipe off the dampness. "My gift is nowhere near as much fun as these little guys are going to be."

Joxer grinned and kissed him. "They're just part of the gift. If you put him back with his brother and come into the spa, I'll give you the other half."

Ares pulled him into another kiss. "All right. This has been a rather nasty day and you've just made sure it will end better than it started."

Making sure the pups were safely far enough back from the fire and were sound asleep, they walked into the other room, undressing as they went. Joxer tipped the bath salts in and Ares lit the candles with a flick of his fingers. Easing into the hot water, they both sighed in relief and ducked under the surface to get thoroughly wet.

Coming up for air, Joxer noticed Ares' chest for the first time. Reaching out his hand, he traced the new mark above his left nipple. A letter 'J' matching the letter 'A' he carried above his own heart. Lifting his eyes to Ares, he felt tears blur his sight.

"Happy Solstice, Joxer. I love you."

"Happy Solstice, Ares. I love you, too."

"Now, tell me why we have puppies in a bowl on the hearth."

******************************


	9. East, West, Home's the Best

***************************  
Ares slammed back into his home temple radiating bad vibrations. The anger was palpable, running in little silver streaks up and down his body. Not even the familiar homey sights of the table spread with a veritable banquet or their bed still disheveled from their early morning love-making, dissipated the need to vent a little spleen.

"Joxer!"

"Oh gods, Arry, don't bellow. My head is killing me." The rather plaintive tones from the spa arrowed straight to his hearing.

He stalked into the watery retreat. "I don't bellow. I simply speak very loudly."

"Of course." A thin thread of humor laced Joxer's words. "But not now, please."

The sight of a naked, wet Joxer was beginning to work its familiar magic on the dark god and Ares sighed, knowing that holding on to his anger was a fast disappearing option. "Why are you taking a bath at noon?"

"Because your mother gave me a headache straight from Tartarus after about an hour of her ... instruction." He managed to inflict the word with a full range of frustrated emotion.

Ares' anger disappeared completely. Ever since Hera had decided to train Joxer in his air element, the young god had been in strict learning mode. She watched his diet, told him what he could and couldn't drink, structured every incident of daily living into a lesson about air and generally drove him nuts.

Flicking off his clothes, he slid gently into the tub and tenderly stroked Joxer's temples with a feather light touch. The frown on the usually smiling face relaxed into a slight upward quirk of the firm lips. Ares increased the pressure a bit and brought his fingers down to the spot where his lover tended to get really tense while he gritted his teeth. He felt the muscles begin to relax and he chanced a restrained kiss across the parting lips.

"Achoo!" Joxer sneezed in his face and only his grip on his head kept him in the tub. "Achoo!"

The horrified look on his lover's face broke up the last tendrils of anger that still lurked inside the god of war. His mind made a lightning fast connection between the headache and the sneezes. He hugged Joxer tight and rocked with laughter. The third muffled sneeze against his chest brought his chuckles into hiccuping release. He could feel the bewilderment from the young god in his arms and he fought for the self-control to stop laughing.

"Joxer, it's all right." He managed, pulling back to cup the beloved face in his hands. "The headache and the sneezes are just the symptoms of one of our childhood diseases. Nothing to do with the lessons that Hera is giving you. We call it the sneezing sickness. All of us have it a one time or another. Harmonia went through it when she was ten."

The explanation seemed to make sense to Joxer who suddenly nodded. "Bax was there yesterday to join in my lesson in wind current control. He started sneezing about half way through the lesson and disappeared. Hera cut it short and muttered something about tracking him down and giving him a dose of medicine."

"Oh dear. Well, it is highly contagious in the early stages and once you come down with it, you're pretty much quarantined for the duration."

Joxer pushed himself further away with a horrified look. "Could I give it to you? Oh gods, I sneezed right in your face."

"Sh-h-h, love, it's all right. Once you've had it, you normally can't get it again. We seem to carry a natural immunity in our bodies after we've suffered through it once. Only very, very rarely does a god succumb a second time. And then only lightly." Ares reassured him and pulled him back tight against his body.

"Oh. You're sure? I don't want to make you sick." His voice was tight and Ares couldn't help but wonder at the pain behind his words.

"Love? What bad memory does being sick bring up?"

"Nana died only a month after she nursed me through a fever. What if she caught it from me? That would mean it was my fault she got sick." His voice shook with remembered pain and the memories of the twelve-year old boy raced through Ares' mind.

"Were you ever sick before, Joxer?"

A little sniff against his shoulder told him that his lover had succumbed to tears. "Yeah, I was a pretty sickly baby. Mother always said I was more trouble than I was worth. Only Nana tended me through the spotted disease and the icky one where I swelled up like a balloon and couldn't move my head much."

"And she got through all of those just fine. The icky one is what Asclepius calls the mumps and it can kill you. If she made it through all of those then it's unlikely that a simple fever would do it. You would never have harmed her. Not in a million years." He put all the assurance he felt into his words and the mental touch behind them. "Mortals die everyday of all manner of disease. Someday, Asclepius says, we'll be able to heal everyone but until then, we just have to do the best we can."

Joxer lay unresisting in his arms, his skin temperature rising in the warm water. Ares could feel the fever growing inside his body and he whisked them out of the spa and into the bedroom. Thinking them both dry, he tucked Joxer into bed and threw on some clothes before sending a powerful plea to the healer god.

"What do we have here?" The warm tones sounded behind him and he gave way to the brown haired god with the bright blue eyes who immediately bent over the moaning god on the bed. "Oh dear, the sneezing sickness. Fully developed and ... oh my, here comes another bout."

They both held him down while Joxer sneezed six times in rapid succession, his whole body convulsing on the bed. Ares kept a tight grip both physically and mentally on his lover while Asclepius snapped his fingers and called up a vial of green yellow liquid.

"All right, Joxer. Breathe deeply now. That fit's over for a while. Drink this straight down." He held it to the dry lips and poured in down his throat before Joxer could object. The grimace on his face reminded Ares of the foul taste of the potion. It had been thirteen hundred years since he'd had to take the medicine and he could still remember the sharp burning taste of it.

"Yuck." Joxer's voice was faint and his skin was suddenly slick with sweat. Ares conjured up a dry cloth and tenderly blotted the skin dry.

"I know it tastes rather ... well, let's just say you only have to drink it once a day until the fever is gone. And they usually break within three days. So, you won't have time to get used to it. I can see that it's taken firm hold on all your systems. Ares, have you told him of some of the side effects?"

"No. There hasn't been time. I'll watch him like a hawk until the worst is over." Ares contemplated the effects he knew about and strengthened their mental link. "I can go without sleep for a couple of days without any ill effects."

"Hm-m-m. Perhaps, but you are going to have to do something about the war in northern Greece. I can spell you for short periods until you get that under control." Asclepius reminded him of just why he'd come home in such a bad mood.

"It's time that Strife had a little taste of war." Ares decided on the spur of the moment. "He can take over for as long as I'm needed here. He's been too quiet lately. He'll get into trouble for sure if I don't redirect his energy. They'll keep him nicely busy until I can get back there."

Asclepius looked at him skeptically and Joxer added his own questioning glance. Ares just smiled blandly back and mentally told his lover that he'd explain everything later. The young god nodded wearily and closed his eyes against the bright lights of the room. Ares snuffed out most of the candles except for the absolute minimum and watched Joxer relax further into the bed.

"Can you watch him now while I go to see Strife?" He asked the healer.

"Certainly. I'm going to start an herbal tea brewing that he can drink to help get rid of the headache and that you can use to bathe him. We absorb more through our skin than most people realize." Asclepius was going into lecturing mode but very softly so as not to disturb the dozing god.

Ares let go of the warm hand in his reluctantly and slipped from the room. Standing in the public room of his temple, he cast his mind out, looking for the energy trace of his nephew, the god of mischief. Ah, there he was, tormenting one of the Muses. Sending a quick call, he felt the small god flash into the room.

"Hey, Ares, long time no see." The dark eyes flashed in anticipation of whatever mischief the god of war desired.

"I need you to take over the northern dispute for me. They're at a standstill for the moment and a little of your ... special touch is needed. I'm going to be busy here for the next few days and we need a watchful eye on those idiots." Ares chose his words carefully.

"A war?" Strife almost squeaked while his eyes brightened. "A real war? You've never let me in on a war before. Why now?"

A volley of sneezes resounded through the air and Ares felt Joxer's presence waver in their bond. Holding hard, he kept him in his body and the body in their bed. A few moments later and the need lessened. Opening his eyes, Ares caught a look of compassion on the usually spiteful features of his young nephew.

"Sneezing sickness?" He barely waited for his nod before continuing. "Bummer. Sounds nasty. Sure, Unc', I'll be glad to take on the warlords for you. Show them what a little spite and mayhem can do to punch up a party."

He surprised Ares into a chuckle. "Be careful, nephew. These guys had me so angry, I could barely see straight when I got back today. So watch your back. They are vicious and could turn rabid at any moment. If they do, I need you to come and get me. Immediately if not sooner. You're still not strong enough to carry that much energy back here."

Strife shuddered, remembering the pain of an energy overload. He'd only stepped out of line once and it had almost disintegrated him as the energy had begun burning him inside out. "Not to worry. Mom didn't raise any dummies. But I've got a free hand until then, right?"

Ares almost laughed again at the hopeful look. "Free hand, it is. Just take care. I can't afford to loose any perfectly good nephews."

For just a moment, Strife's eyes radiated amazement and joy before he cloaked them with his usual Hades-may-care gaze. Ares took him by the arms and flashed them both to the warlords camp, making sure that they remained cloaked to their sight. He pointed out the main players and detailed their vital statistics while keeping part of his mental touch on Joxer's pulse.

Another volley of sneezes broke their link completely and he cut his explanations short. "Any questions? I need to get back."

"Nope. I can take it from here. The energy is already stronger than anything I've ever felt before. It feels great!" He eagerly looked over the milling men. "Oh, um, tell Joxer I hope he feels better soon. But not too soon."

Ares laughed and cuffed him gently before heading back to Olympus. Asclepius was soaking a cloth in a fragrant bowl of hot water and herbs while Joxer moaned through another sweating spell. Ares pulled back the sweat soaked sheets and summoned another cloth so they could work on him together. By the time they reached his toes, the young god had stilled.

Snapping his fingers, Asclepius changed the sheets for nice dry ones and pulled a warmer blanket over the sleeping form. "He'll go through several of these spells until the sickness has worked its way through his whole body. Bathe him with this herbal soak and change the sheets after each episode. Keep him warm even when he thinks he's too hot. We don't want him to get a chill and hamper his speedy recovery."

"It will be a speedy recovery, then?" Ares asked while soothing the lines from the forehead beneath his finger.

"Yes. Although he is rather old to be getting it, so his reactions my be a trifle worse than when Harmonia had it. He's young in god years but late twenties in human years means that his immune system will have to fight a little harder to compensate. But eventually, he'll be fine. I'll post the quarantine notice around the temple so no one comes in accidentally. And I'll go and tell Aphrodite why she can't visit. We can't risk the babies catching it in the womb. It could cause a miscarriage and we don't want that."

"Thanks, Asclepius. I really appreciate your coming right away." Ares sat on the side of the bed and watched Joxer flush yet again.

"I'll stop by in a few hours and see how he's doing. Bax has it as well and I promised Chloris I'd stop by and check on him. I'll send the pharins with more of the white willow bark. Keep a teapot full and hot at all times. Get as much down him as you can. You might also want to fill the tub with the wintergreen herbs and cool the water a bit. Not too hot and not too cold. He'll enjoy the soaking once the initial spells run their course."

Ares nodded and stood to say good bye. "If I've got any questions, be sure that I'll yell for you."

The healing god laughed quietly and winked out. Ares checked the water and heated it up before bathing Joxer again from head to toe with the moist hot cloths. The young god sighed in contentment and his voice threaded into Ares' heart.

"You take good care of me. I love you, Ares." The fever bright eyes opened to gaze up at him.

"Hush now, Joxer. Of course I take good care of you. When you hurt, I hurt. Is this too warm?" Ares gently ran the cloth up the ribs to his shoulder.

"Hm-m-m. Feels good. Where did Asclepius go?" The sleepy murmur grew fainter.

Ares dropped his voice to a gentle whisper. "Had to go and check on his other patients. He'll be back, but until then it's just you and me, love."

A little smile quirked the pale lips and Ares bent down to lick them open tenderly. The kiss stayed gentle and the god of war enjoyed the way the potion had changed his lover's familiar taste. Tart and slightly sharper than usual. "Rest now, love. I'll be right here, watching over you."

Joxer fell asleep still smiling and Ares got up to take care of the needed preparations. The next three days passed slowly with Joxer getting sicker and sicker until Asclepius came and didn't leave one evening. Ares could count his lover's ribs through his tightly stretched skin. The weight loss was instantly noticeable, the pounds melting away in the aftermath of the high fevers.

The liquid in the vial this time was a blue green color and the healing god poured it between the parched lips and stroked the long throat to get him to swallow. The change in his posture was immediate. The thin body relaxed completely and his heart rate slowed dramatically.

"What was that?" Ares' blinked and laid his hand on the barely moving chest.

"His body is wearing out. This should give him the hours he needs to completely rest and begin the healing process. I don't know why he's sinking so fast. Or why the sneezing spasms keep racking his lungs. It's as if he's refusing to accept the healing." Asclepius rubbed his eyes and checked the young god's pulse.

"He feels guilty about the death of his old nurse. She nursed him through a fever when he was twelve and then died of a fever a month later. His parents refused to send for a healer and he always felt he should have been able to do more." Ares lay at his side, holding the frail body in his arms. "How do we break through to him and get him to accept the healing?"

"He has to want to. It's as simple as that." Asclepius sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I wish I could get inside his mind and give him a reason to want to heal. Or better yet, you could reach him and remind him of your love."

Ares stilled and looked at the tired god. "Why don't you take a nap, Asclepius? I'll watch him while you catch some healing sleep of your own."

"Yes. I could use a little shuteye. Give a shout if you need me." The healer winked out and left the two gods entwined on the bed.

Ares pulled him up over his body and blanketed himself with his lover. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly meshed his spirit with Joxer's. The last time they'd been so intertwined was during the Chaos energy explosion. They hadn't tried the complete link since but he was amazed at how easily he sunk into Joxer's mind.

Opening his mental eyes, he looked around at the landscape spread out before him. A garden. A rather sinister dark place with towering trees that blocked the sun and cast shadows over the drooping plants that grew in lackluster clumps. He couldn't see Joxer but felt his presence like an ache in his soul. Heading for the deepest shadows, he found his lover curled up in a small ball between the knotted roots of an old tree.

"Joxer. Come back with me." He knelt by his side and watched him flinch. "What is this place, lover?"

"Home." Joxer's voice was very small and hesitant. "Safe place. Don't want to leave."

Ares settled back on his heels and pondered the childish tone of his lover's voice. As if he'd traveled back into his past and was reliving part of his childhood. He gentled his voice further, "Joxer. Can you look at me? It's Ares. I need you to look at me."

One bright eye opened and swiveled to dart a quick glance at him. His face registered uncertainty. "Ares? You've never been here before. Why aren't you at your temple?"

"Because I needed to find you. It's very lonely in the temple all by myself. You make me laugh and bring me joy." He tried to keep it simple.

Both eyes were on him now but the disbelief was strong. "Laugh? I make you laugh? Because I'm so silly?"

"No." Ares caught himself and ventured a brief caress to the arm closest to him, ignoring the flinch that froze Joxer into immobility. "You're not silly, Joxer. You sing funny songs that make me smile. You care about people and that makes a nice change from the people who visit me with hate in their hearts. You bring me peace in an insane world."

Joxer relaxed and uncurled to sit up gingerly. "Hate is really nasty. I don't want to hate anybody but sometimes it's hard."

Ares thought quickly. "What's happened, Joxer? Why is it hard not to hate?"

Tears ran down the pale cheeks and the god of war was hard pressed to keep from reaching out to gather Joxer into his arms. "Nana is dead. I think it was my fault. Father wouldn't call the healer and I didn't know what to do to help her. I don't want to hate Father but ..."

Ares gave into the need to hold his lover, rocking him back and forth. "Nana is now in the Elysian Fields where she's free from all pain. She loves you very much and she doesn't want you to be unhappy. Or to think guilty thoughts. She always loved to see you smile."

He hiccuped once and wiped his eyes, looking up shyly. "She liked to tickle me until I laughed out loud. You really don't think it was my fault?"

"I know it wasn't your fault and so does Asclepius. Fevers kill people sometimes and no one knows why. Not even the gods."

"That's not fair." Joxer pouted and Ares felt his heart melt.

"I know, love. But bad things happen to the people we love and all we can do is try to help and love them as hard as we can."

Joxer thought about that and when he looked up again, a more mature man looked out of the brown eyes. He gazed around at the gloomy place and frowned. "Ares? Where are we?"

The god of war closed his eyes in relief and pulled him into his arms for a hard hug. "You retreated into your past when the sickness took hold of your body. I was afraid that you might leave me forever, so I followed you."

"So, we're in my mind somewhere? How can we do that?" Joxer returned the hug.

"We all have past memories that live with us forever, love. But the sickness trapped you here and you were too weak to come back to me. If you want to come back to me?" He put an uncertain note into his voice and watched his lover carefully. Joxer had to want to leave in order to come back to the real world.

"Of course, I do." Joxer sat up and glared at him. "I'm tired of being sick but I'm not *dead*."

"Then you'll leave here and come back with me? I promise to give you a back rub with the rosemary oil you gave me for the Solstice. Not to mention what kind of a fuss that Ebony and Night will make when we return. You'll have to endure being licked to pieces."

"Oh wow! The little guys have been neglected for days now." Joxer laughed and yawned.

"Nope. They've been visiting Ajax at Harmonia's. Aphrodite is going to be way pissed if we don't get back and bring them home." Ares watched Joxer fall asleep in his arms and he sighed, preparing his mind to travel back into his own body.

He came to with a start and a fearful look down at the god in his arms. But Joxer's color was rosy instead of pale and his breaths were deep and regular. Ares felt an unaccustomed tear roll down his cheek and he thanked the Universe for the return of his lover.

"Hey." The voice was a bare whisper and he opened his eyes to see Joxer looking wonderingly up at him. "What happened?"

Ares kissed him gently and spoke through their link. //Do you remember retreating to your home garden?//

A look of intense concentration and Joxer's eyes widened. //Yeah. I felt as if I was little again. But you came and got me. Reminded me that I belonged here. With you.//

//That's right. And don't you ever forget it.// Ares smiled into his mind, pouring his love into Joxer with all his might.

Joxer purred and absorbed the energy with a little sigh of relief. //I love you. I love you. I love you.// He chanted over and over while he soaked up Ares' love like a sponge.

Long moments passed until the stream equalized between them and Ares drew away to take another good look at his lover. Joxer was smiling and his eyes sparkled with returning joy. "We need a bath. It seems like a very long time since I've seen you wet and naked."

Joxer laughed and tried to sit up. The look of surprise on his face made Ares chuckle while he whisked them both into the bath. He held on tight until Joxer could sit up by himself. Grabbing the soap, Ares lathered him up and washed away the fever-sweat.

"I seem to remember being promised a massage." Joxer was purring again as Ares' long fingers lightly stroked his scalp clean of the suds.

"Really? I guess I could." Ares felt a tremble in their link and took a good grip on his lover.

Joxer sneezed three times in quick succession, the look of horror on his face sending Ares into silent laughter.

"Oh no! I thought it was over." Joxer wailed.

"The bad part *is* over, my love." Ares reassured him and got them out of the tub and back into the warm bedroom. "The fever is broken and won't return. But the sneezing will continue for a week or two."

"Why do you hold me so tightly when I sneeze?" Joxer allowed himself to be dried while he watched Ares with a puzzled look.

"There's a small side effect to the sneezing that can be a little disconcerting." Ares changed the sheets with a snap of his fingers and put Joxer back to bed, noting his sigh of relief. "Whatever you're thinking of when you sneeze is where you transport yourself."

"What? You mean if I'm thinking of the cottage then I'd find myself there when I sneeze." He looked up curiously while Ares sat by his hip and reached for the massage oil.

"Exactly. You could wind up back on the island or on the smoking ruins of Thera or in Zeus' study. Anywhere you've ever been before as I explained when we started your teleportation lessons. It can be dangerous so that's why I watch and hold you while you're sneezing. With touch, I can over-ride your natural inclination to transport yourself." He began the massage with light strokes over the too thin chest, watching Joxer close his eyes and sigh in contentment.

"So I need to be careful while I'm healing up." He murmured. "I can do that. I'll just think of the cottage or here and that way I'll always be in a safe place."

"Good. If I'm not here then I know you'll be all right." Ares rubbed gently at Joxer's temples and watched his face relax into a doze.

He continued to soothe and watch the blood return to the pale skin under his hands. Smiling, he listened to the little snores that meant his lover was slipping into a deeper healing sleep. Another day or so and Joxer would be well enough so he could go and check on Strife. Part of his mind wondered how the god of mischief was doing but the majority of his brain was content to watch his lover grow stronger with every breath.

Life just didn't get better than this. The worst was over.

********************

Joxer felt another sneeze coming on and braced against the oak table, filling his mind with images of the temple bedroom. "Achoo ... achoo ... achoo!"

One of the Muses had invented a cloth to blow your nose on and Joxer pulled one out of his sleeve and blew hard. This runny nose stuff was just not funny. His ears were ringing, each in a different key and he winced at the disharmony. Shaking his head, he squinted his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief that he was still at home. The last time he'd sneezed himself to the hot springs in the valley because of a stray thought about the bubbles.

He'd had to wait for Ares to come and get him because, except for the sneeze transfers, he was unable to move himself until this sickness ran its course. Luckily, the god of war had tried the valley first because the other side effect was that they couldn't feel each other with their mental bond. Hera had explained the first in detail when she checked on him. They hadn't told anyone about their bond, except Aphrodite. Sighing, he got out the scroll he'd been reading when the last attack hit.

While Ares was away with Strife working with the border war, he was filling in the time with the Chaos scrolls from the Muses archive. Starting at the beginning, he was rather enjoying the history of Olympus and Greece from the start of the world. He'd just gotten to the part when Zeus was born, five thousand years before. It made history seem more real somehow when you knew one of the participants, he decided.

Night whimpered at his feet and he reached down to pick up the growing puppy for a quick cuddle. A small pink tongue licked his chin and he chuckled while the alert black eyes watched him. A bark then a lick then another bark.

"Okay, I get you. Meal time and how about some more chicken?" He rose and called for Ebony to come and eat. The sound of puppy nails against the marble floor sped up and soon the matching black dog careened around the corner to flop panting at Joxer's feet. Putting Night down by his brother, he fixed a plate of food for each of them and set them on the floor under the table. Watching them dig in, he patted them fondly and set about fixing his own meal from the choices the pharin had left.

He couldn't really taste anything yet, with his taste buds overwhelmed by the sickness, but his stomach was growling so he must be hungry. He was kind of surprised that Hera hadn't popped in to check on him yet today. They couldn't have lessons until he was over the sneezing sickness but she still worried about him and had spent a great deal of time lately making sure he was all right.

"You know, guys, it's funny." He mused out loud to the puppies. "Hera is the Queen of the Gods and one of the most powerful goddesses on Olympus and she still takes the time to nag me about eating and exercising and taking care of myself. I was kind of afraid that yesterday when she brought over that eucalyptus oil for the bath that she was going to strip me right there and then and give me a bath, herself." He chuckled at the picture of the small goddess washing behind his ears. "She's spent more time with me in the last few months than my 'mother' gave me in my whole life. You know, when she calls us 'her boys', it gives me a warm feeling. Even though she's real stern when she teaching me, I think she really wants me to succeed. She's just not the kind of woman who hugs you at the drop of a hat like Aphrodite or Harmonia. She's more reserved but when she puts her hand on mine and says 'well done, Joxer', I feel about ten foot tall."

He smiled happily and reached for the salt bowl. It was about the only spice he could taste and he really seemed to be using a lot of it lately. Chewing his own chicken, he checked to make sure the puppies were doing okay. Night had finished and was stretched out on Joxer's boot, doing his imitation of a foot warmer. Ebony was chasing his tail a little further away. Joxer smiled at the hyperactive little guy and wished, not for the first time, that he could borrow a little of that energy.

"ARES!" The shout echoed through the temple and made both the puppies yelp. Joxer jumped up and hurried out to the main room to see what was wrong.

Poseidon stood hands on hips, glaring about the room. "Well, little man, where's the god of war?"

Joxer gulped and tried for composure. "He's busy with a border dispute in the north."

The god of the oceans sneered down at him. "I'll just bet he is, the lying bastard. Well, call him back or is that too difficult for you, boy?"

Joxer stood still and tried to fight back the terror that seeped into his veins. "Sorry, sir, but I can't ..."

Poseidon didn't let him finish. "Of course, you can't. You are the poorest excuse for a god, I've ever seen in all my long years. What in Tartarus Ares ever saw in you is beyond my imagining. You're a weak man, a terrible warrior and a piss poor imitation of a god."

Joxer felt as if each word was a blow right to his stomach. Suddenly queasy, he held on to his meal by concentrating on the trident around the god's neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of black heading out the door. He really couldn't blame the puppy for trying to get away from this shouting god, he wished he could. But the tall graying god just moved closer to him and jabbed a finger into his chest with each statement.

"Fancy yourself a god of water? I don't think so. Not in my oceans. Not in my lifetime. You can play in the puddles on land all you want. But you'll never be good enough to work with salt water, I don't care what Tethys says."

"Yes, s-s-sir. Ares will be back later. Do you want to leave him a m-m-message?" Joxer stammered out. Damn, he hadn't done that since he was a kid.

"What in the Nine Hells gave him the right to turn that little piss-ant Cycrops into one of us?" Poseidon was practically breathing fire into Joxer's face and he held his ground with difficulty, remembering how he and Ares had laughed about the god of the ocean reaction.

*Surprise!* He thought grimly and held onto his blank face, the one he'd perfected as a child after Nana died and left him alone without anyone to care.

"Something's going to be done about the random selection here. I don't care how many gods died in the war, nothing says we have to take any little boy toy or idiot to fill the ranks."

Joxer wondered which one he was and which one fit Cycrops. He was probably the idiot although he knew several of the gods still considered him Ares' boy toy. *I'm not either one. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.* He chanted in his mind while letting the rest of Poseidon's diatribe wash over him. *Funny, you never forget how to tune out bad words.*

"Poseidon, they can hear you all the way down to the Elysian Fields." Hera's cold tones cut through the invective from the doorway. Joxer could see Ebony peering around her skirts and sent him a relieved 'thank you' look. "If you have a problem with selection than you should have come to me. I was the one who decided that Joxer was ready for his godhood."

The god of the oceans turned away from Joxer and began yelling at Hera. Joxer slowly backed away until the table stopped him and he leaned against it. Words battered at him in Hera's soprano and Poseidon's bass while they argued with each other. It was all too familiar, both the tones and the words. Contempt and ridicule, sarcasm and anger, all so very familiar it made him sick to his stomach. Suddenly he was thirteen again and forced to listen to his mother and father batter at each other and at him.

"Stupid." "Incompetent." "Dim-witted." "Failure." They made him want to hide under the table with Ebony. Maybe they were right, he wasn't a very good god. Just like he hadn't been a very good warrior or a lover or a son. He could feel himself curling tighter and tighter inside until he just wanted to vanish to stop the voices outside and inside.

The sneeze caught him by surprise.

******************

Hera was the first to notice that Joxer was gone. Replaying the last few moments in her head, she remembered the sneezing and then the sudden cessation of sound. *Oh, dear. I hope he was thinking of someplace nice. But I wouldn't bet the temple on it.*

"Enough, Poseidon. We can talk about this later. I would like you to leave now. Come back when Ares can be here. Your complaint is with him." She sent a steely gaze up into the blustery blue eyes and pointed to the door with a glint in her eye that subdued him into leaving while muttering all the way. *Idiot. Now to find Joxer.*

She searched the temple and didn't find him. Calling in Harmonia and Athena, she had them search all the likely places that they could think of. Waiting in her son's temple, she hesitated calling him back. He would be so angry with Poseidon and since he and Joxer didn't share a blood link, he wouldn't be able to find him either. So he'd only worry unnecessarily.

Aphrodite. Hera sighed and called in the goddess of love. Who popped in, dressed rather conservatively for her in an opaque dress of blue silk with her tummy bulging through the soft silken folds. At three months along, she was half way through her pregnancy with the twins and Hera nodded grudgingly at the care she was taking.

"Joxer's disappeared. Poseidon and I were having an argument when a sneezing fit carried him off. He's not in any of the usual places."

"Oh, wow! Not good. I'll see if the twins have any idea where he's gone." Aphrodite caught on immediately. Sitting down on the bench by the fire, she laid her hands on the babies outlines and concentrated. A golden glow flowed over her abdomen and settled pulsing between her hands.

Hera watched, holding her breath and feeling the waves of focused thought between the goddess of love and her unborn children. The glow slowly faded and Aphrodite suddenly looked tired and just a little worn.

"Home. That was all I could feel. You don't think he went back to his childhood home, do you?" Her blue eyes looked apprehensive.

"Oh dear. Of course, the arguing and the loud voices would remind him of his youth. Do you know where they are?" Hera traded wary looks with her daughter-in-law.

"Nope. And the baby is too young to be able to link to him like Harmonia can link to Ares. I don't think even Ares has been there. Except for Strife, I don't think any of us has."

"Strife." "Strife." They spoke in unison.

"But he's with Ares and I really don't want to disturb him. He's going to be so angry." Hera rubbed her hands together, just short of wringing them. "Who can we send after Strife to bring him back?"

"Cupid, sweetie. Your mother needs you." Aphrodite called into the still air.

"Ah, Mom. I was right in the middle of something. Hi, Grandma." Cupid appeared in a flash of golden light.

They explained to him why they needed Strife and he disappeared with a nod. Hera looked quizzically at the goddess of love.

"I know. Kind of an odd friendship. Love and spite. Who knows why opposites attract? They've been buddies since they were kids. Cupid always looked out after him. Strife was such a little guy and always getting in trouble and Cupid just kept bailing him out and protecting him." Aphrodite shrugged and held out her hands.

A double flash proceeded the gods return and Hera looked approvingly at the young god of love. "Well done, Cupid. Strife, do you remember how to get to the home of Joxer's parents?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He looked confused. "Why?"

They explained hastily and he nodded. "Sure I can go look. But I've been using a lot of energy lately. I don't know if I'll have enough to bring him back if he's there."

Hera nodded decisively. "If he's there, come back and get me. I'll take care of any trouble."

"Yes, Ma'am." Strife looked positively terrified of her and she hid a smile.

"And me. I'm not leaving the poor love there. Besides, I've got a thing or three to say to that mother of his." Aphrodite was looking rather grim and Strife nodded to her as well before winking out. "Cupid, sweetie, follow him right now. I don't want him to be the only one who knows how to get there and back."

"Yeah, yeah, Mom." He rolled his eyes and winked out.

"That was an excellent thought, Aphrodite." Hera managed a small smile at the annoying woman who'd entangled both her birth sons and even ensnared the newest son of her heart, Joxer.

"Thanks, Mother Hera. I want him back just as much as you do."

"What is it about him that creeps into your heart and takes root? His gentleness. Or perhaps his kindness to others." Hera joined her on the bench.

"I think it's the way he accepts any attention like it's a gift he'd never received before. I am *really* looking forward to saying a few words to his mother." Aphrodite managed to look militant.

"Yes. I too, have the urge to do a little chastising of my own. Babies are precious gifts, given in joy, and not to be abused even with words. Too bad she's past the age of child bearing." Hera exchanged a matching look of grim humor. A good, long, hard childbirth had been known to knock a woman down a peg or two.

Just then the two gods flashed back into view, shaking their heads and sighing in unison.

*Oh dear. This doesn't look good at all.* Hera stood up and shook out her skirts. *Time to rescue Joxer.*

************************** 

Strife winked back to the family compound with Hera gingerly held in his arms. He kept an invisibility shield up so no one would see them except for Joxer. But the young god wasn't looking for help, the dazed expression on his face showed him to be overwhelmed by the conversation going on around him.

"Who's who, Strife?" Hera tugged at his sleeve, her face a grim mask of judgment.

"Tall guy with the beard is his father, Janus. The woman on the bench is some kind of ladies maid for his mother. She's the buxom one in purple pouring the tea, Jocasta. His older brother, Jace is brooding by the maid." Strife couldn't help but grin when he remembered taking on his shape and trashing his reputation with the women.

"Hm-m-m. Funny, I don't remember Jocasta praying to me before any birth but Jace's. Odd." Hera's face went still. "What's the name of the ladies maid?"

Strife thought back to his time here. "Um, I don't know if I ever heard her name. It was always, 'Fetch this, you fool.' Or 'Don't be an idiot, you know I hate red.' Kind of a nameless punching bag for the old lady, I guess."

"Really." Hera tilted her head and appeared to be pondering something. "Wait here, Strife. I'm going to pop back to Olympus and check on something. Don't let them hurt him."

He opened his mouth and then closed it in resignation. *Like the Queen of the Gods is going to listen to me. Hey, I could do a force field around him so they can't touch him.* No sooner did he think it then it was done. Leaning back against the wall, he folded his arms and settled in to wait. *Too bad I can't do anything about the words.*

Sighing, he listened to Janus harangue his son while Joxer just stood there, pale faced with his hands locked together behind his back in a white knuckled grip.

"Most inconsiderate, Joxer. But then I've come to expect that from you. No trade like your brother Jett. Not willing to work for the family like Jace here. Just footloose and fancy free, out enjoying the world while we work and slave to build up the family fortunes." He shook his graying head and stroked his short salt and pepper beard judiciously. "How we managed to bring up such a wastrel is beyond me. Eh, Jocasta?"

"Quite right, dear. Joxer, I am very disappointed in you. Have you no concern for your family?" She pinched her lips and frowned, her bosom heaving with a deep sigh. "It's time you settled down and made a contribution. Our neighbor, Syrus, has a daughter who would be just right for you." She eyed him critically. "You seem to be in good shape. She's very nice really. Reminds me of myself at that age. As for the squint, well, it's barely noticeable."

"Mother. I don't ... I mean I can't get married." Joxer was practically wringing his hands behind his back but from what Strife could see from the shadowed corner where he stood, his composed face stayed that way. "There's, um, there's something wrong with me."

"Not infectious?" She drew back in alarm and Strife silently chuckled at the looks on everyone's faces. Except for the maid who leaned forward slightly and widened her eyes.

"No, ma'am. Not now but I have other obligations. So I can't get married." Joxer held his ground.

Janus' eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, tapping Joxer on the chest with his forefinger. "There are no higher obligations than family, young man. Not that I expect you to understand that. You've never followed through on anything in your life."

"I'm sorry, Father but I've made a vow to Ares, the God of War." Joxer stood a little straighter and looked his father in the eye.

"Ha, like he'd take a vow from a failure like you." Jace was snorting his amusement.

"He took it, Jace. And I'm learning to be a better warrior for him." Joxer held his head up and looked his brother straight in the eye.

"Oh, dear. I was hoping that nasty rumor wasn't true." Jocasta was frowning over the teacups. "When warriors get together, they say that they forget about women."

"Yes, Joxer. We heard some interesting rumors about your lifestyle that rather shocked your mother." Janus was back to stroking his beard.

"You don't need to worry about me, Father. I'm fine and I haven't forgotten anything."

"Darn right, you haven't, sweetie." Aphrodite's dulcet tones came from the doorway. Strife shoved a hand over his mouth to keep back the laughter struggling to get out.

The others watched in shocked amazement as the beautiful woman, so obviously pregnant came through the door to link arms with Joxer. She smiled sweetly at them and Strife could see her petting the young god into a more relaxed stance.

"Joxer, why don't you introduce me to your family? I'm just so eager to know the grandparents-to-be."

"Um, sure. This is my father, Janus. And my mother, Jocasta. And my eldest brother, Jace. And mother's maid, Meral." Joxer took a deep breath. "Folks, this is ..."

"Dite." She broke in before he could announce her full name. "It's such a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard such interesting stories about you all. Janus, you must be a really wonderful man to support the Goddess of Love's temple so well. And helping those young lovers elope was just the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"What?" He sputtered while Jace laughed from the bench.

"And Jace, I hope you found a healer to take care of that nasty little problem you had." Aphrodite's sweet tones brought an angry flush to his face.

"Dite." Joxer raised her hand to his lips and shook his head slightly. "Let me get you a chair. You shouldn't be standing so much. It's hard on your back."

She kissed his cheek and laced her hands over her bulging stomach. "He's so sweet and takes such good care of me."

Jocasta sat upright in her chair, her dark eyes flashing and two dots of red high on her cheeks. If Strife remembered correctly, that meant she was way pissed. "Well, this is certainly a surprise . . . Dite. And just who might your family be? Do we know them?"

"You might. We're kind of a loose knit bunch of characters. We travel around a lot, performing for the populace. Thanks, sweetie." She sat down gently on the cushioned chair that Joxer had brought up. Waiting until he retrieved a stool so he could sit by her side, she continued. "I like to think that we bring a lot of joy into people's lives. And Joxer has such a beautiful singing voice, he's a real asset."

"Performing players?" Janus sounded appalled.

"Oh no, not mere players, Janus. Artists. Each and every one of us has a specialty. Why my nephew, 'Ife, is a master conjurer. He's somewhere about the place right now, looking over this fine property."

"Jace! Why don't you go and find him and bring him in for tea?" Janus tried not to sound alarmed but Jace jumped up and headed out.

"Now isn't that sweet of you?" Aphrodite cooed, fluttering her eyelashes at Janus. He swelled up like a bantam rooster and managed a smile while his wife looked on disapprovingly.

"And when do you expect your child?" She said stiffly.

"They'll be Solstice babies." Aphrodite smoothed a hand over her stomach fondly. Strife watched while she and Joxer exchanged a quiet look of complete agreement then he tenderly kissed her other hand. He noticed that the maid had tears in her eyes while Jocasta looked as if she'd just tasted something sour.

Strife felt a tingle and an urgent summons to come outside. Vanishing, he met Hera and Cupid near the front door. Quickly, he filled them in on what had already been said. She suppressed a sigh at Aphrodite's whimsical tale but nodded in agreement. He wondered what she had gone looking for but from the smug look on her face, he figured she'd found it.

"Cupid, wait out here but listen in. Way-lay that impudent brother if you have to. But quietly. I'm going in to join the *loving* family. 'Ife, you'll escort me."

Strife rolled his eyes at Cupid but held out his arm for her. Wistfully, he wished he could stay with his friend. They didn't get much time together these days especially with Psyche and the baby around. But as they walked in through the door, he admitted to himself that he was curious what little explosion Hera had in mind for this dysfunctional family.

"There you are, dear. What a ... picturesque ... little property you have here, Joxer." Hera sailed in with disdaining hauteur.

"M-m-mother!" Joxer leapt to his feet and looked scared to death for a moment.

"Dear boy." Hera's eyes softened and she patted his cheek. "You had us worried there for a moment. I don't like to have my children out of sight for so long. I know you're a big strong man who can take care of himself but those of us who love you can't help worrying a little."

Strife pulled up another chair and she sat down graciously and surveyed the frozen figures on the other side of the tea table. The only one seemingly not phased by her entrance was the maid who was busy with the tea set. He could see Jocasta's appraising eyes noticing the rich silk of her visitor's gowns and the tasteful jewelry that adorned neck and wrists.

Introductions were gone through again except Hera's name was never mentioned. Just Mother. Now Joxer sat between the two strong minded goddesses and looked resigned to whatever they had in store. Strife managed to sit off to one side and tried to look harmless. He'd perfected that look over a couple of centuries of self-protection. Jocasta reminded him a lot of his mother, Eris. He'd learned early on to be a quiet little mouse when she was on a tear.

And the words were slinging back and forth across the tea table. The men were relegated to onlookers while the women volleyed back and forth over their teacups. Property, clothing, babies, they all sparked the tinder. One particularly cutting remark from Hera about the gardens made the maid get up to get more cakes while trying to hide a grin. Strife found himself watching her while she unobtrusively made the rounds with the teapot and then again with the serving tray.

She was small and fair skinned with raven black hair threaded with gray. Her features were small and regular with a dimple whenever she smiled. Her dark brown eyes twinkled at him when she served him and she made sure he had two cakes.

"You are too thin, little one. Take two. I made them myself." She whispered quietly.

"Thanks. They're really good." He whispered back and she patted his hand in thanks with small callused fingers that had seen a lot of hard work in her life. He decided then and there that she was the only one worth saving if Hera decided that this crew was history.

Bringing his attention back to the word battle, Strife watched Jocasta getting steadily angrier while Hera grew sweeter in her insinuations about their estate. Janus was watching his wife with a worried little look that said plainly, he was out of his depth. The explosion wasn't going to be pretty when it came.

An uncomfortable silence fell after a rather scathing comment on Aphrodite's dress and it's immodesty. Strife saw Joxer's pale face harden and he rose from the stool with a swift movement that almost over-set it.

"Well, this has been interesting. I'm sorry to say that we need to be on our way, Father. We have somewhere else we need to be." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry that I can't do what you would like but I've chosen a different path then the one you laid out for me. My new family has accepted that and I hope in time that you'll be able to accept it as well. I'll let you know when your grandchildren arrive."

"Really. Where are your manners, Joxer?" Jocasta huffed. "We are your family first."

"I know that, ma'am. But I've come to realize that family isn't just blood but heart as well. My family has grown to include people who love me for me. Like Nana and Meral here, who protected me while I was growing up." He smiled at the blushing maid who again had tears in her eyes.

"Joxer is the son of my heart." Hera said quietly from where she stood at his right shoulder. "I'm very proud of him."

"Joxer gave me the greatest gift a man can give a woman. We are heart-mates in the very best sense of the word." Aphrodite stood at his other shoulder.

"I have been blessed with more love in the last year than I ever received in my life." He held the goddess of love's hand tightly. "I still make mistakes but I'm learning to do better. Your standards are no longer mine. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's time for me to move on and leave the past behind." He sighed and suddenly looked as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. "I guess it took me this long to grow up. If you ever need me, just leave a message at one of Ares' temples. I belong to him now and it will get to me. Goodbye."

And he escorted Aphrodite out of the room with the maid scurrying behind them. Strife started to leave as well but stopped when he noticed that Hera was eyeing the indignant couple.

"I would accept his wishes in this if I were you. Otherwise, he might need to know just who his parents really are." Her voice was hard as diamonds and twice as cutting.

"Who are you?" Jocasta was on her feet and quivering with anger and dawning fear.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." Hera smiled, reminding Strife of a feral wolf he'd come across once. "Stay away from him."

They left the silent room and found Joxer and Aphrodite still talking with the shy maid. Strife was trying to figure out just what Hera had been talking about. But the fear he'd seen in their eyes intrigued him. Just what were they hiding? Joxer obviously knew nothing about it but his brave statement made Strife feel sure that it wouldn't faze him nearly as much as it would have just a few hours before.

Strife watched Joxer give Meral a hug while Aphrodite created an illusion of a cart and horse. The goddess of love leaned against him in sudden weariness and Strife beckoned Cupid over surreptitiously. The winged god was still invisible to the mortals and Strife tried to watch him and his grandmother at the same time.

She'd taken the maid aside and was speaking quietly to the suddenly crying woman. She patted her back soothingly and whispered something that made her smile through her tears. Meral nodded slowly and wiped her eyes before retreating into the house when her name was angrily shouted from within.

Joxer was obviously torn between holding on to Aphrodite and the disappearing maid. "Will she be all right, Mother?"

Hera smiled up at him. "She's going to be just fine, dearest. I offered her a job taking care of the babies when they arrive and she said she would think about it. She was your wet nurse so she's got a lot of experience in taking care of babies."

"Good thinking, Mother Hera. Now, can we go home? I really need to take a nap." Aphrodite smiled and yawned.

"Thanks, all of you. For finding me and coming to the rescue." Joxer smiled around the group.

"You were doing just fine, Jox." Strife shrugged away the thanks.

"Strife's right. You did a fine job of standing up for yourself. I was very proud of you." Hera took his arm and motioned for Strife to take the other. "But it's time for us to go home. Zeus will be wondering where we've all gone."

Cupid gathered up his mother and winked out while the rest of them took a deep breath and whisked home to Ares' temple. Barking greeted them and Harmonia rose from the hearth where she was playing with the puppies.

"Well, it's about time you got home. Strife, Daddy wants you, like right now. Grandpa is looking for you, Grandmother. I'll take care of Joxer." She folded her arms and for one brief moment looked like a younger edition of her grandmother.

"Um, Strife. Ares doesn't really need to know about this afternoon right now. I'd like to tell him myself." Joxer looked hopeful.

"No problem, Jox. If he needs me now, that should mean that the war is ready to go full blast. Hopefully, we'll be home in a couple of days." Strife shrugged and winked out.

Appearing in the tent that Ares had made his own, he watched his uncle frowning over a map with two warlords across the table from him. His terse orders brought nods and their departure. Looking up from the map, he glared at Strife.

"Hey, man, it like wasn't my fault that grandmother had a couple of errands for me to run. Uncle Posy was in a real snit about something and she was way pissed when she sent for me." Strife skirted the real issues.

"Poseidon is always upset about something. Did you happen to see Joxer while you were back there?" His dark eyes softened when he mentioned the young god's name.

"He and Harmonia were playing with the puppies while Aphrodite took a nap. Somebody said he'd had another sneezing fit but he looked okay to me."

The sound of a bugle resounded through the camp and a hundred voices lifted in a shout. Ares smiled his feral smile that reminded Strife so much of Hera.

"Show time, nephew. Time to go out and raise a little havoc." He materialized his sword and a dagger for his boot. "Stay back and don't get yourself killed. I don't even want to have to explain your death to my sister. Even if you would heal."

"No problem, Unc. I thought I'd work up to the battle by watching you from a safe distance." Strife felt the comforting heavy leather vest with the chain mail padding settle into place. *Mama didn't raise no dummy. The safest place is right behind Ares. And that's where I'm sticking.*

Leaving the tent, he looked forward to the rush of energy that would come from the battle. For a moment he wondered if Joxer would ever follow Ares into war. He just didn't seem the kind of guy to enjoy killing people. Too polite for one thing. And too aware of what the other person was feeling. He seemed to want to heal rather than wound.

*I guess it's true. Opposites attract.* Strife smiled as he thought about his own opposite before moving into position. First, survive the battle. Second, soak up all the power he could. Third, go see if Cupid wanted to ... share a little energy. Chortling to himself, he followed Ares down to the battle ground.

***********************


	10. Making Peace with the Past

**************************  
Ares stood quite still and waited for the last echoes of power to release into the Transfer Temple. The energy levels were phenomenally high and one by one the others were winking out with all they could absorb. Strife had taken off early and when Athena approached him, he listened wearily with half an ear until he really heard what she was saying.

Thanking him for Cycrops' godhood and apologizing for Poseidon's hurting Joxer. *Hurting Joxer?* Ares could feel the negative energy snapping back into him, rising to new heights while he heard her out. She kissed his cheek and winked out before he could ask her a question.

"Dearest. I'm so glad I caught you alone." Hera's voice got his attention and he turned to her with snapping black eyes. "Oh dear, I see you've heard. Before you go storming off, I need you to listen to me."

"Not now, Mother. I need to see Joxer." Ares started to leave but Hera's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Not before you hear the entire story. You're going to have to handle this situation calmly. Come with me." And she pulled him into Zeus' study with a snap of her fingers. "Now, sit down and listen."

He hadn't heard that voice from her in some time and he slouched into the visitor's chair with ill grace. But her story soon had him sitting forward with clenched fists. Poseidon's insults, his argument with her and Joxer's sneezing fit sending him to his birth parents home.

"That's why you needed Strife!" He ran his fingers through his hair and kept a tremulous hold on his temper.

"He's the only one who'd been there. By the time we all showed up, he'd been called a disappointment and worse while that harpy he thinks is his mother was trying to marry him off to a neighbor's daughter." Hera sat down by him and took hold of the hand that he'd been pounding on the arm of the chair. "Aphrodite took care of that little notion. Quite well actually."

Ares almost said something about the grudging compliment but he didn't want to get side tracked. "Then what?"

"I finished doing a little research and popped in. For some reason they think Joxer has married into an itinerant band of roving players." Hera looked at him with a smile and he couldn't quite keep back a snort of laughter. "You'd have been proud of him, Ares. I know I was. He stayed polite the entire time until Jocasta insulted Aphrodite and then he took control of the conversation and got us out of there."

"He did? You mean, he stood up to them?" Ares stopped to think about what Hera said. "I thought he'd be paralyzed. So many of his nightmares have dealt with his childhood."

"Dearest, he's growing up. So much has changed in his life since he met you. He's a god now and the lover of a god. Soon to be the father of a god." Hera sighed and rubbed her thumb over his fingers. "But until now, he never faced the demons of his youth. Now he has. And he's found them to be not evil but simply foolish, vain, ignorant people who know no better. The last two days, he's been very quiet. Thinking, walking the puppies, finishing the Chaos Chronicles. He's coming to terms with himself. He needs your love and support but he must do it himself."

"And I need to be a little less like a mad bull in the marketplace." Ares rubbed his temple and echoed her earlier sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it *quite* like that." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Reassure him of your love. And your pride in him. I don't know if he realizes just how extraordinary he is. He's come further in the months of our lessons than some of the other gods came in years. His natural potential is enormous. There may be a small set back because of this. A slight regression but he'll overcome that in time."

"Sometimes he still has trouble accepting a compliment. While he's way too quick to accept the blame for problems over which he has no control." Ares got up to pace the study. "What about Poseidon?"

"Tethys and I will take care of him. He threatened Joxer, I think, with the water element. If he tries to make good on it, well, suffice it to say, he'll regret it." Hera's smile reminded him of himself and Ares nodded reluctantly. "I know. Perhaps we can figure out something that you can do. But for right now, Joxer has to know that you trust him to handle the situation. That you don't see him as inferior."

"What?" Ares stopped dead and looked at her with open mouth.

"If you step in now, he'll think that you don't feel he's your equal because *you* have to fix the problem that he's created." She sat back and regarded him serenely.

Ares stopped and really thought about the situation. He knew how Joxer felt about being sent away from Thira while Ares fought Ate. And how fragile he felt when he caught the childhood sneezing disease. Even all the way back to when he got himself branded without thinking ahead to the pain. Ares had had to take care of him then. He'd depended on him for everything and the god of war had to admit to himself that he'd enjoyed having Joxer to himself.

"Maybe it's time, I did a little growing up as well." He met her eyes and marveled at the beaming smile she gifted him with before rising to meet him in the middle of the room.

Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of both of my boys. Together, you can solve this. Just give him some time. A little love couldn't hurt either."

He kissed her back and quirked an eyebrow. "There will never be anything little about our love, Mother. Thank you. I'll let you know what happens."

"Oh, I'll be popping in tomorrow to make sure you're all right."

"I'm taking him home to the valley. I don't want any interruptions while we talk. Besides, this war took a lot out of me. The hatred was intense and I almost overloaded bringing it back. Strife suffered a little burning around the edges. You might want to check on him." Ares offered the god of mischief in their place and watched her eyes narrow.

"Very well, but come back soon." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he quickly found himself on the portico of his temple.

Rubbing his forehead with a weary hand, he thought ruefully that he was glad for the boost. He hoped he had enough energy to get them both home. Walking into the temple, he was greeted by Ebony with sharp excited yips. Scooping him up in one hand, he endured a tongue washing while listening to Harmonia squeal and run across the floor to him.

Throwing herself into his arms, she babbled something about being glad he was home. But all he could see was Joxer rising from the hearth, his dark eyes beginning to glow with familiar passion. Sweet Fire, but he'd missed the other half of his soul.

"Um, Daddy, I guess I'll be going now. I can see you need to take a bath and rest after your war." She eased out of his arms with a giggle and he let her go with a fond but abstracted look that sent her laughing to the doorway. "Bye, Joxer. You're definitely going to need *your* rest."

"I missed you." Joxer was moving closer but he was still too far away. "You look so tired. You even have dark circles under your eyes."

Finally he was close enough to bring into his arms, Ebony squeaking between them. "I love you, Joxer. I never realized how much I would miss you until you weren't there. Can we go home to the valley? I need to sleep for a week. With you. Just *you* to make me whole again."

Joxer was scattering kisses over his face, avoiding his mouth until with a sigh, Ares captured the soft lips and held them for ransom. A few kisses would never be enough and they broke apart long enough for Joxer to nod yes to his request. The young god scooped up Night and Ares gathered his waning strength and zapped them all home.

Once there, the room seemed intent on tilting and he found himself clutching Joxer to stay upright. The puppies were set loose to explore their new playground and Joxer carefully lent his strength for leading them into the spa. He undressed his lover slowly and helped him into the tub where Ares sank with a sigh of relief before coming back up to rest on the ledge.

Joxer joined him shortly and they washed each other with loving but not passionate strokes. That could come later, Ares hoped. The god of war told him of the battles and the almost overload of energy that he'd brought back to the Transfer Temple. Joxer drank it all in with an absorbed look on his face.

"How long will you need to sleep?" He asked while drying him off.

"A day or so. Do you have your transporting power back yet? I hate to have you stuck here with me if you don't have to be." Ares asked wistfully.

"There's no place I'd rather be. Maybe I'll just ravage you while you sleep." Joxer teased him gently and led him into the other room.

"Oh, please. That would be wonderful. I've missed you inside of me. Giving me your love. There's no love on the battlefield." Ares lay down with a groan and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Then, I'll just have to wait until you are awake and can enjoy it." Joxer joined him in bed half over him with his head nestled in the hollow of his shoulder. 

"Promise?" Ares could feel himself fading out.

"Promise, love." He kissed his chest gently. "I'll be right here. Sleep now."

*********************

Ares woke slowly, his senses going out into the room to check on conditions before he opened his eyes. The fire crackled, the smell of a new loaf of bread wafted across the room and Joxer was plastered against his side, snuffling into his neck. Smiling, he opened his eyes and tightened his hold on his sleeping lover.

Testing their bond, he felt a flicker of life. Probing it gently, he touched the single thread that bound their souls together. Soon. It would be back soon and then they wouldn't have to guess at what they were thinking and feeling. But for now, he was content to simply lie here and hold Joxer close. One hand slowly stroked the hair on the nape of his long neck. The other rose to trace a finger from the broad shoulder down the arm to the shapely hand that clutched the sheet at his side.

"Ares?" The sleepy question came from his shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you slept out yet?" Joxer propped himself on his other elbow and looked down hopefully.

"For now. If you could just wear me out, I'd be able to sleep again later." Ares injected a hopeful note into his voice.

Joxer's eyes sparkled and he leaned over to tenderly kiss him. Their lips clung for a long moment before opening to allow their tongues to mate. Tickling, stroking, sucking and tasting. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Joxer immediately began to move down his throat with little nips and licks that made the god of war shiver.

Lapping the sweat that pooled in the hollow of the dark god's throat, Joxer sighed happily and moved lower. Their hands were entwined and he kept them on the sheets, denying Ares the touch he craved. Only with lips and tongue did he torment his lover, worrying each nipple into rigid peaks before moving down his ribs to dart into his navel.

Ares chuckled and shivered at the same time. His hips moved restlessly against the cool sheets and Joxer used his own weight to keep him in place. Their legs were hopelessly entangled and Ares had to sort out which ones were his. Their bond was growing stronger, several strands joining the first one.

Joxer's mouth trailed lower, avoiding the rising cock and nipping at the tender skin of his inner thigh. Ares bit back a groan and waited to see where his lover would go next. The rough tongue dipped under his cock and laved his balls while the dark god shivered. He was already beginning to secrete and when Joxer ran his tongue up his cock and lapped at the drops forming there, he moaned out loud.

A gust of warm breath made him jerk and he opened his eyes in time to watch his lover swallow him whole. "Joxer!"

He grinned around his mouthful and slowly sucked his way back up, letting go briefly to speak. "Don't make me get out the restraints, Ares. Just stay calm and I'll get there."

"Calm, he says." Ares muttered and flexed his hands beneath Joxer's. "But I need to touch you."

The young god smiled tenderly and released his hands. "That sounds good to me. Now let's see, where were we?" And he deep throated Ares again.

The god of war moved his fingers through the dark hair on Joxer's head, combing it with the short feathery strokes that he knew his lover liked. Joxer hummed his appreciation and Ares felt the vibration echo through his entire body. An oiled finger was tickling his opening and he sighed as it breached his muscle and slid deep.

Connections. It was all about connecting with another body ... another mind ... another soul. Ares felt their bond blossoming into full strength as one finger became two and then three. Stronger than a tidal wave, it grew between them until Joxer slid deep inside his lover and they merged into one heart.

//Home.// Ares sighed mentally, wrapping his legs around Joxer's waist and his hands on his shoulders.

//Home.// Joxer agreed and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with increasing fervor.

Their rhythm was in sync immediately, their bodies merging right along with their minds. Back and forth, their thoughts and feelings flew until Ares felt the familiar tightening that meant the end was near. Joxer grabbed hold of his lover's leaking cock and with a few rough strokes, Ares' skin began to burn into release. The tingles grew into pulses of white hot fire that burst through him just as Joxer impaled him one last time and flooded him with his life.

Ares pulled Joxer in tight and they lay in a contented heap of limp bone and muscle for long moments. He found himself petting the sweat soaked hair on Joxer's neck while his lover nipped at the flesh on his shoulder. When he slipped free of Ares, he felt the loss of connection with a pang.

//Even when we're not physically together, our hearts are still one.// Joxer smiled mentally while his hands stroked the bits of Ares he could reach.

//I know. But I like the sensations when we're linked on all levels. It just feels ... right.// Ares tried to explain something he'd never felt before.

Joxer caught that thought and his head came up, his brown eyes looking a question. //Never?//

"Joxer, I wasn't kidding when I told you that I'd *never* said 'I love you' to anyone before. Except Harmonia. And that's father-love." Ares ran a thumb over Joxer's lips. "As far as I know, our bond isn't something that has ever happened before either. At least not so completely. The chronicles I researched mentioned the merging on a couple of occasions but none of the gods they mentioned are still around."

"What happened to them?" Joxer crossed his arms on Ares' chest and rested his chin on his hands.

"Some of the older gods got so tired of living, they moved on. One day they were there, the next, they were gone. No one really knows where. Speculation has it that they crossed over into another reality and started new in a completely different form." Ares thought about the entries he'd read in the Archives and felt Joxer read them from his thoughts.

"Cool. Not dead since they didn't show up in either Tartarus or the Elysian Fields." He mused out loud. "That's kind of nice to contemplate when we're very, very old."

"Yes it is, love. Say in twenty thousand years or so." Ares smiled up at him. "I'm hoping it will take that long for you to get tired of me."

"Nope. You're not getting away that easily." Joxer kissed him gently. "You know, don't you?"

"Athena and Mother told me bits and pieces of it. I'm sorry you had to face Poseidon alone like that. He can be a right bastard when he's in a temper. I was looking forward to taking him on. I certainly never meant for him to take it out on you." Ares didn't try to downplay the incident. He'd already scanned the memories from Joxer's mind.

"And my trip home?" Joxer's mouth drooped ever so slightly.

"Mother told me. She was really proud of how you handled yourself. And so am I. It's hard to face old fears. She called them demons of the past."

Joxer shuddered. "At first, I couldn't move or think or feel anything. It was like I was 10 years old again and they were trying to mold me into what they wanted. And they were succeeding!" His voice raised a little and Ares held him tighter.

Gulping, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then, she started going on about me marrying the neighbor's daughter and my mind said right out loud - 'but you can't, you belong to Ares'. Then, I looked around and really saw the place. Everything the same. Oh, maybe some new covers on the divan or at the windows but they were just the same. It's like a prison there but they're the ones caught in it. And I didn't have to be. Because sooner or later, I'd be free of the sneezes and I would come straight home. To you."

Ares rolled them over to their sides and kissed the tears from the pale cheeks. "I wanted to kill them when I thought they'd hurt you. But you need to know how proud I am of you. They can't hurt you anymore. Not ever again. Because the power is now yours. Mother said you handled them beautifully. What happened?"

So, nestled in their bed, Joxer opened his memories to him and they shared the moments both before and after the other gods had shown up. Ares found himself laughing at some of the exchanges between Hera and Jocasta and Joxer surprised himself by joining in.

"It was funny, wasn't it?" He said wonderingly, his hand absently caressing the chest beneath his fingers.

"I usually try to stay out of the cat fights but I think I would have enjoyed this one." Ares licked his way down the broad shoulder to a pert nipple. "It's probably a good thing I wasn't there. I'd have just gone in and caused more trouble. This way, if you need to go back, you can."

Joxer hummed and arched his head against the pillow when the god of war gently nipped the peaking bud of flesh. Pushing him flat against the bed, Ares slid between his legs, nestling their hardening cocks together and nipping over the pectoral muscles to the other nipple.

"Not soon, but probably after the babies are born." Joxer was massaging his hair, running his fingers through the black strands. "But I don't know about telling them about the god thing. That's still too new and ... unexpected."

"Whenever you're ready. But next time," Ares raised his head from its path down to the rising cock, "I go too. We're a team, right?"

"Most definitely, my love." Joxer sighed and ran his thumb over Ares' cheek.

When Ares deep throated him, the young god tried to raise his hips but the dark god had him anchored. Spending the next few minutes teasing him unmercifully, he finally looked up to see the thrashing head on the pillow and the hands clutching the sheet. Chuckling around the silky flesh in his mouth, he licked the small slit free of the salty tears and felt Joxer's balls tighten.

Pulling back, he spread the tanned legs further apart and materialized some oil for his fingers. Joxer panted before him, his eyes open and sultry with promise. They reflected each movement of the fingers that opened him and massaged his channel into twitching need. When Ares moved into position, his lover slid his hands up his arms to pull him in closer.

As always, the first long push into the heated depths made them both gasp. Resting for a moment, their eyes met and held. Thoughts tangled together until Ares couldn't tell whose was whose and the need to move could have come from either of them. But moving was imperative and they soon had a rhythm that lit a fire within their bond that crackled and danced with roaring flames.

Ares leaned forward and kissed him before bringing him up into a sitting position that drove him deeper yet. He swallowed Joxer's shout in his mouth and felt the young god pulse out his seed between them. The gripping muscles pulled his own climax out and into Joxer's safe keeping. Finally, their heartbeats slowed and Ares laid them back onto the bed, slipping free of Joxer's body with a slight pang of regret that was echoed in his lover's thoughts.

Pulling up the sheet, they held each other close and prepared to sleep again. //Love you, Ares.//

//Love you too, Joxer. I'm so glad Aphrodite picked me to help you out last year. I wouldn't have missed loving you for anything.//

Joxer held him tighter and the god of war felt him wipe away a tear on his shoulder surreptitiously. //Nobody ever loved me like you do. And nobody ever will.//

//Oh, I don't know, love. Your son or daughter is going to be so proud to have you for a father. Just as I'm proud to have you for a lover.//

//Really?//

//Really. Now go to sleep and maybe we'll dream of each other.//

//Don't need to dream anymore. I've got everything I ever wanted right here.// Joxer hid a yawn against his shoulder.

//Me too, Joxer.// Ares cradled him closer and watched him fall asleep between one breath and the next. //Me too, my love.//

*************************


	11. What Dreams May Come

*********************  
Iolaus paced nervously in the anteroom of the God of War's temple in Thrace. He really didn't want to go in there but he needed help in the worst way and he couldn't think of anyone else to ask. Girding his courage and thanking all the gods that Hercules had stopped to spend some time with Jason and Iphicles, he stepped into the darkened sanctum and went up to the large intricately carved throne.

"Ares. It's Iolaus. I need a favor." He put all his heart and soul into the plea, concentrating on the sardonic features that used to push all his buttons.

"Iolaus." The deep voice said his name with a puzzled note.

He opened his eyes and saw the god of war sitting forward in the throne. "Thanks for coming. I need ..."

"Whoa, Iolaus. Don't think so fast. All I'm getting is a jumble of weird impressions." The dark god rose and came down the three steps to his level. "You look terrible. Let's take this to a quieter setting. It's almost time for evening service and the priests will be coming in shortly. Olympus all right with you? I left a ... project half finished."

"Sure. Whatever." Iolaus would have agreed to Tartarus at this point.

Ares laughed and took his arm, flashing them both into the outer room of a very different temple. This was white and green marble with oak furnishings and soft drapes of green and blue. Iolaus felt his mouth drop open and when he looked at the dark god, he surprised him into a grimace.

"Joxer thought all black was depressing. And Mother picked out the curtains." He said with a sigh and a half smile that told Iolaus that he hadn't fought too hard against any of the changes.

"o-oo-oo-oo, Joxer. Don't stop there. Keep rubbing that spot."

Iolaus' head jerked around in astonishment. *That sounded like Aphrodite. Nah!*

Ares grinned and laid a finger to his lips before motioning him to the doorway of the inner room. They peeked around the corner and Iolaus felt his mouth drop open. The goddess of love lay on her side clutching a pillow to prop up her very pregnant front.

*Pregnant? The goddess of love is pregnant?*

Joxer was intent on giving her a back rub and she was purring with contentment. "Oh my, that's just the right spot, lover. How in Hades am I going to get through the next two months when I'm already as big as a cow?"

Ares drew him back into the other room and he followed in a daze, looking in disbelief at the god of war. They sat by the fire and Ares conjured up goblets of wine for both of them.

"The release of the Chaos energy sent the goddesses into hormonal overload, Iolaus. My brother is sterile and 'Dite asked us to father her next child. Right now, she's carrying twins. One of mine and one of Joxer's."

Iolaus felt his mind try to stretch around the concept. The goddess of love was going to have a child by two different fathers at the same time? Joxer was going to be a father. He felt a smile stretch across his face.

"Boy, are they going to be a handful." Was all he said.

Ares chuckled quietly. "You're probably right. But it's worth it. Boy or girl, they'll be raised with love from all of us."

Iolaus looked at him and saw contentment on the dark face, a joy that he'd never thought to see on the saturnine features. Sighing wistfully, he took a long drink of the wine in his goblet.

"What's troubling you, Iolaus? Something pretty bad for you to slip out to one of my temples without my little brother?" His voice showed his curiosity and the dark eyebrow quirked up while he waited patiently for him to speak.

Iolaus closed his eyes and sighed again. "The gods send mortal men dreams. Portents of the future is what I was always told. Morpheus lets us know what's coming. Even if they're not very clear sometimes. In symbols that have to be interpreted."

"Normally, that's true although all dreams are *not* from him. He says that some are from inside the mortal soul itself. Especially ones that mirror some fear or desire that the individual has." Ares frowned slightly and leaned forward. "Are you having dreams that you think are portents?"

"Gods, I hope not." Iolaus couldn't help a shudder of foreboding. "They're dark and full of death and blood and war." He looked at the god across from him with a shrug. "I wondered if maybe you . . ."

But Ares was shaking his head in denial. "Not me, Iolaus. I've been too busy to even pay attention to the border disputes in the East. Strife is handling them for me. Aphrodite and Joxer need all my energy right now." For a moment, Iolaus saw a quiet grief in the dark eyes. "Joxer is just getting over a sickness that sometimes strikes young gods. I don't like to be away from them for very long."

"And we don't like you to be gone, either." A pair of long arms hugged him from behind and Joxer's smiling face winked at Iolaus over his lover's shoulder. "Hi, Iolaus, nice to see you. You look tired."

This time, Iolaus felt his answering grin to be completely unforced. "Good to see you, Joxer. You feeling better?"

The young god settled beside Ares and took his goblet from him for a sip. "Hm-m-m, the good stuff. Yeah, Iolaus, I'm fine now. What's wrong?"

Iolaus sighed again. "Bad dreams ... really bad dreams. I die and come back possessed by an evil god from the far north. Dahok."

He watched Ares go rigid and a bleak look chilled his eyes into black pools of fire. Joxer set the goblet down and touched the still face. Iolaus had that odd feeling again that they were talking without words. But whatever it was, worked because his face softened and he turned his head just far enough to kiss the long fingers on his cheek.

"We'll need to go and see Morpheus. Since they're your dreams, he'll have to tell you where they are coming from." His voice was grim and Joxer exchanged a questioning look with Iolaus. "It's part of the rules. If another god has asked him to send you these particular visions and you can get to the god of dreams, he has to tell you who. Then, we can go ask he or she, why."

Iolaus shivered at the almost feral tone in the soft growling voice. But at least it was promising answers and that was why he'd come. "Lead the way, Ares."

"Let me get Harmonia to come and watch her mother." Joxer suggested. "I don't want her waking up alone." 

"Good idea." Ares got a far away look in his eyes and the blond teenager who Iolaus remembered from the southern island popped in.

"Hi, guys. Wow! Iolaus!" She grinned all over and gave him a hug. "Just as gorgeous as ever."

"No you don't, princess." Ares shook his head. "No playing with mortals until your first century. Remember the rules. We need you to be here for your mom. Joxer just put her to sleep with a back rub."

She pouted at his admonition then grinned at Iolaus, winking the eye away from her two fathers at him. "Sure, dads. Where you going?"

"To pay a little visit to Morpheus." The grimness of her father's voice sent a little frown over her pert face. Iolaus watched, fascinated by the looks that crossed her face in rapid succession. She was indeed her mother's daughter.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. I've got a new scroll to read anyway. The pharins will be bringing dinner in a couple of hours. Will you be back by then?" Her tones were ingenious and Iolaus suppressed a smile at her fishing.

"Perhaps." Ares kissed her cheek and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the inner room. "If we're not, you two can eat without us."

Joxer had taken Iolaus' hand and Ares joined them both within a golden flash that brought them into a cave of velvet darkness. Iolaus blinked and wished for a light, feeling Joxer's hold on him tighten. Suddenly he remembered that the young god had once been afraid of the dark and he returned the squeeze to let him know he was not alone.

"Morpheus. I've brought you a mortal who's come to ask you about some dreams you're sending him." Ares' voice didn't echo in the stygian blackness so Iolaus wondered if the room was smaller than he'd thought.

Silence. But gradually, the blackness began to lighten and what looked like stars began to appear all around them. But none of them were familiar constellations, more like tiny lights that sometimes moved around each other like fireflies only smaller.

"Ares." The voice was a light tenor that sighed with what sounded like resignation. "You know they are supposed to get to me on their own."

"He took a short cut. Now, I'd like to know who is sending these visions to him as well."

"I may only tell him."

Iolaus was tired of being talked about as if he wasn't there. "Then please tell me why I'm dreaming of death and Dahok."

The air quivered about them and the little lights all vanished instantly. Iolaus felt a cool hand touch his forehead and suddenly the last dream was playing across his mind in full color. The rocks and altar. Nebula and Hercules and the spear speeding through the air. The pain of being staked through the heart and dying in Hercules' arms. He shuddered at the memory and prayed that it never became a reality.

"Not one of mine, Iolaus. This vision did not come from me or any god on Olympus." The voice was puzzled. "Ares. Does Dahok have the power to reach this far?"

"I hope not." Ares' voice was cold as ice and Iolaus shivered. "If he does, then we're all in deep trouble. Can you tell anything about this one?"

"It is very complete. In every detail. Sight, sound, touch. Well done, actually." Morpheus sighed. "More complete than I usually have to do. One of the senses is normally sufficient. But where ever these are coming from ... well, they are like actually living the actions. Rather painful, I expect. Tell me, Iolaus, how often do you dream these visions?"

"Every night for the last moon. It's getting so I try not to sleep."

"Oh dear. That's not good for mortals. Tonight, you will not dream. That much at least, I can grant you." Morpheus touched him again and Iolaus felt heat flow through him like mulled wine. From head to toe, he tingled with a pleasant warmth.

"Thanks, Morpheus."

"You're very welcome, Iolaus." The hand disappeared. "Ares, what will you do next?"

"Tell Zeus and check with the archives."

Then they were in a quiet room in what looked to be a small cottage and Joxer was leading him to the fire. "Ares went to Zeus' study. Sit over here, Iolaus. I didn't think you'd want to go there. Hera sometimes sits with him and I know she has kind of a bad reaction to you."

Iolaus snorted and allowed Joxer to pour him some more wine. "That's the least of it. Where is this place?"

"It's a little hideaway for the two of us. Only Hestia and Harmonia know about it. Are you hungry? The pharins usually leave us something to eat once they know we're here." Joxer brought over a bowl of grapes and Iolaus began to eat them one by one while he gazed about the cozy room.

The large bed took up most of one wall and the cupboard beside it had one door ajar so he could see the sleeves of several shirts. The soft greens that covered the bed made his eyes droop with relaxation. He felt Joxer's warm hand on his shoulder.

"Morpheus promised that you won't dream. Why don't you take a nap? I promise to watch over you and wake you up if it looks like you're dreaming. But I trust him when he says you won't." His voice was soft and gentle and Iolaus looked longingly at the bed.

"I shouldn't ... but I am a little tired." He raised his heavy eyes to the young god.

"I know." Joxer pulled him gently to his stumbling feet and kept an arm around his shoulders while guiding him to the bed. He removed the cover and knelt to remove the hunter's boots.

"I can do that." Iolaus felt odd, floating in this safe place with the cool sheets calling his name like a siren's call. He didn't feel connected to anything and he watched while Joxer tucked him in beneath clean smelling sheets and the feather light cover settled over him.

"Sleep, Iolaus. I'll keep watch."

Iolaus closed his eyes and fell.

**************************

Fresh baked bread.

Iolaus' nose twitched while he slowly came awake. The feel of the silk sheets was unexpected and the sound of the two voices speaking quietly near by was too.

"Father says we'll need to be on the alert for a break through of the barrier that keeps our realms separate. He's going to ask for any odd dreams that have come to us lately. Hm-m-m-m, that tastes good."

"Are the Muses searching the Archives for other incidents like this one? Try some of this."

Iolaus slotted his eyes open a crack and turned slowly towards the voices. Ares was sitting on the fluffy rug in front of the fire with Joxer between his legs. The young god had a plate of food in his lap and he was currently feeding his lover a piece of flat bread smothered in some kind of white sauce.

"Good. A little fishy but good. I like the touch of dill in it. Another Cycrops' special?" Ares finished chewing and leaned over for a soft kiss.

Iolaus felt a tingle go up his spine and blushed to think that watching the two of them together was making him hard. It seemed like forever since he'd held Hercules in his arms. But when he remembered the dreams, he wondered if he ever would again.

"Yep. He's pretty much revolutionized the kitchens on Olympus. His recipes come from all over the sea. Are there barriers between us and the Egyptian gods as well as the northern ones?" Joxer asked the question that Iolaus had been pondering.

"So far, yes. We seem to have divided up the world into domains that each have a hierarchy of gods. It's been suggested that eventually we'll all become one family over the millennia. But I leave the theorizing to the philosophers. If we come to it naturally, fine. But I won't allow someone like Dahok to take any of us by force."

Ares' frown was ferocious but for some reason it only made Iolaus feel safer. He watched Joxer touch his cheek tenderly and whisper something only the dark god could hear. But what ever it was made him smile and draw his lover closer into a sizzling kiss that Iolaus could feel from across the room.

*Zeus!* Iolaus closed his eyes tight and held on to the thought that soon he'd be with Hercules and this nightmare would be resolved.

"Um, guys? I'm awake." He kept his eyes shut.

"Oh, Iolaus." Joxer must have pulled away. "Good. Dinner's ready if you are."

He risked a peek at the fire and found Ares smirking at him while Joxer fixed another plate at the table. Slowly, he sat up and stretched a little to get the kinks out. He must not have moved once he fell asleep. "How long did I sleep?"

"A day." Joxer brought him a heaping plate of food that tantalized his nostrils with the aroma of fish.

"What! A full day?" Iolaus stared at Ares and watched him nod. "I was supposed to be on my way to Corinth to meet Herc."

"You still can, Iolaus. In fact, we're going with you so it will only take us a moment." Ares grinned at him and pulled Joxer back down to his lap. "It's time we find out some answers. Did you ever think that maybe Hercules is having the same dreams? Athena is searching for Nebula to see if she is part of this. There has to be a reason that you are the one dreaming."

Iolaus gulped. *How will Herc react to me showing up with two gods? He'll be pissed that's what he'll be. I should have told him when I started dreaming.*

"Cheer up, Iolaus. He won't be that mad when we show. Especially if he's having them too." Joxer patted his hand and went back to feeding Ares some of the feta-smothered bread. "Besides, his brother will be there and Jason. They can help us figure this out."

The blond hunter shook his head resignedly. *I've lost control of this little problem and I'll just have to deal with the fallout. Besides, it will be good to see Herc again. Even if he's mad.*

They finished their meal and Joxer showed Iolaus where he could go to clean up. He listened to them squabble in the front room while he washed up and ran a wet hand through his hair, looking longingly at the spa and wishing he had his lover here to share it with him. The bath at Corinth was in the lower levels and shared by the entire castle staff.

Taking a deep breath, he went out to face the music. Joxer had changed clothes and Ares was slowly lacing his vest while they kissed tenderly. *Herc. Need Herc. Now.*

Ares broke the kiss and turned his head slightly to smile. "We're on our way, Iolaus. We'll get to the bottom of this soon. Come here."

Reaching out a long arm, he gathered the hunter into a three-way embrace and when Iolaus opened his eyes again, they were in the throne room at Corinth and Hercules was gaping at them from his other brother's side.

"Iolaus?"

"Ares, what are you doing here?" Iphicles sprang to his feet and glared at them.

*Great. Not quite how I pictured this meeting.* Iolaus sighed and prepared to talk fast. Luckily, that was something he was very good at.

*************************


	12. Waking Dreams

*******************   
"Hi, guys! Look who I brought for a visit. Herc! You'll never guess how we met." Iolaus stepped forward and kept talking.

Iphicles groaned and closed his eyes. *I am not seeing the God of War in my throne room. I am not seeing Iolaus and Ares and a stranger appear out of nowhere into my throne room.* He opened his eyes in time to see his half brother hug Iolaus while glaring at the smirking God of War. *Hades! I *am* seeing them and I'll just bet they're not here because they were bored and decided to see how the other half lives.*

"Iolaus, slow down." Hercules was frowning but his voice was gentle and the look in his eyes was one Iphicles had never seen before.

"Right, gentlemen. Let's take this to my study. No need to start any *more* rumors." The King of Corinth gestured towards the hall and watched Ares and his companion wink out while his half brother herded Iolaus ahead of him.

Iphicles stopped for a moment to inform the guard that no one was to be allowed in the study while the wide-eyed captain just nodded. *Great. The rumors about Ares will be flying all over the castle in no time flat.*

He entered his study to find Hercules and Iolaus kissing in the window alcove. *What?* He shook his head and looked again at the tender scene. They looked ... right together. Maybe this was why Hercules had seemed so relaxed. Shaking his head, he looked to see if the god of war had reappeared. He felt something relax inside of him when the room showed empty.

"Okay, boys, an explanation would be nice." Iphicles settled behind the table piled with petition scrolls and hid a smile at the bemused look on his brother's face.

"Um, Iphicles." Hercules opened and closed his mouth.

"I get the picture, big brother. You finally caught a clue and realized that you loved Iolaus and he loved you. But why does that bring the god of war to my throne room?"

"My fault. I've been having some really bad dreams and since they had a lot of war in them, I went to one of Ares' temples to find out why." Iolaus plopped down on the window seat and tugged Hercules down with him. "They weren't from him and Morpheus doesn't know where they're coming from either. Ares thinks maybe there's been a break in the barriers that keep the world divided into separate domains."

"Nebula is there and a spear kills you."

Iphicles had never heard such pain in his brother's voice before. Iolaus just nodded and hugged his lover closer to him. "I die and come back possessed by one of the northern gods. Dahok."

"And I have to track you down and kill you. Again." Hercules sounded so defeated.

"It doesn't mean it will happen, Herc." Ares' voice came from the other side of the room where he appeared with his dark companion on the long couch. "Now that we know about it, we can hopefully track the dream back to its source and stop it."

"Morpheus said he'd help. And the Muses are searching the Archives for other instances of dreams like these." The dark haired man who leaned on Ares' shoulder spoke up and Iphicles found himself fascinated by the rich voice.

"I know, Joxer. But what if the events begin to happen and we can't stop them?" Hercules sighed and pulled Iolaus closer to his side.

"We will stop them." Ares' voice was almost feral in its intensity. "Dahok will not gain a toehold in our realm. Not now, now ever."

Iphicles watched in fascination while the two brothers exchanged a heated look. Iolaus and Joxer just looked at each other with small smiles. The dynamics between the four of them intrigued him and he looked forward to finding out just what had been going on the last few months while he'd fought to bring some order out of the chaos that had been Corinth after the war of the gods.

Just thinking about that brought his mind back to the petitions that littered his worktable. Too much destruction and too few resources to build anew or even repair the damage. The death toll, especially near the coasts had been astronomical. He'd lost a quarter of his people and with his soldiers aiding in the relief effort, he'd been afraid that a war with his neighbors could break out at any minute.

One of the many reasons seeing Ares in his throne room had been such a shock. It was almost a relief to know he was here for other reasons. And catching a glance from the dark god, that told him he'd just had his mind read, made him flush. But Ares seemed to be all right with his fear and even to approve his reaction.

He would never understand why the gods did what they did or even how they thought. And right now, he had too much on his plate to even speculate about them unless they decided to meddle. Hopefully, they would just leave Corinth alone to rebuild and go about their business. But that was probably too much to ask.

"But for now, we need to investigate these dreams from the inside and that means being here while you sleep." Ares continued his earlier statements with his familiar smirk. "Iphicles doesn't mind, do you?"

"Not if it will stop another godly dispute like the one we just barely survived." Iphicles kept most of the tiredness from his dry tones. But not all and Joxer sat up a little straighter, his dark eyes meeting the king's.

"While Ares gets with Herc and Iolaus, I could help you with those petitions." He coughed slightly and blushed. "I have some experience with paperwork."

"I'll take any help I can get." Iphicles watched Ares smile at the dark haired man and lean over to whisper something in his ear.

Joxer grinned and patted Ares' knee before getting up and coming over to the crowded desk. Iphicles began explaining his filing system to his attentive helper and just barely noticed when the other three left the room with a flick of Ares' fingers. But he did relax a little when the cheerful young man pulled up a stool and began helping him sort out the most urgent from the least.

Two hours later, Iphicles was grinning at the engaging young man and enjoying one of his stories about the rebuilding of Olympus. *If all of Ares' warriors were like this one, there'd be a lot fewer wars and we'd get a lot more done.* They'd cleared the table and sent most of the scrolls to the appropriate counselor with a detailed note on how it should be handled.

"I don't suppose I could entice you away from following Ares?" Iphicles stretched and flexed his arms in an attempt to loosen his tight shoulders. "You have a real knack for finding solutions to insoluble problems."

Joxer grinned at him. "Sorry, I'm with Ares because I really want to be. He's being very patient with me while I search for my calling in life."

*Search for his calling?* Iphicles puzzled over that one until with a start he saw Ares appear behind Joxer. The god of war swooped down on the unsuspecting young man and swept him up in his strong arms.

"Ares!" Joxer laughed and hugged the dark god.

"We'll be back later, Iphicles. I thought you said the last thing you needed was a god in your life? I'm afraid you'll have to find your own. Joxer's taken." Ares winked at him and flashed the two of them out of sight.

Iphicles could feel his mouth hanging open. *Joxer is a god? And Ares' lover?*

He shook his head and got up with a groan. Time for some dinner and a bath. This was turning out to be a very strange day.

************** 

Iphicles sank into the hot water with a sigh. The baths might be communal but at least he rated his own alcove in the huge underground pool. Ducking under completely, he got thoroughly wet before coming back to the surface and reaching for the soap. While he lathered, he thought over the strange story that Iolaus and Hercules had regaled him with at dinner.

Ares taking a male mortal for a lover then Hestia turning him immortal in time to save his life from Ate's dagger. The whole war and Hera's making him a god. Iphicles remembered seeing Ares and Joxer at the Olympic Field when the energy had been released but he hadn't realized their relationship. But the kicker was Iolaus' surprising news about Aphrodite.

He rinsed well and slicked his hair back from his forehead before slumping into the carved bench below the water line. Resting his head against the stone, he tried not to listen to the water play in the far corner where Hercules and Iolaus were bathing. But the acoustics were just right to hear every loving word.

"There's a spot I need you to wash, Herc."

"Right here? ... Or maybe here? ... How about here?"

Every spot seemed to be punctuated with a kiss that made Iolaus moan softly. And every moan and groan went straight to Iphicles' groin. He gritted his teeth and tried not to think about how long it had been since his wife's death. How long it had been since he'd touched or been touched with love. There'd been so much to do and he'd welcomed the work because it meant he was too tired to mourn her except in dreams.

But confronted with two such happy couples, he finally acknowledged his need for a companion. He hadn't thought about a man before but maybe he'd been blinding himself to a possible mate. Sighing, he gave up his bath when a mini-tidal wave from his half brother hit him in the face. It was time to quietly leave the two lovers to their passion.

He climbed out and toweled off before donning his robe and sandals. Leaving by the back staircase, he continued up to the top of the castle walls. Nodding to the guard on duty, he walked to the west wall and leaned on the stone parapet. *Just in time for sunset.*

The sun was a myriad of colors spreading out over the horizon in shades of peach and coral. He rested his folded arms on the stone rampart and feasted his eyes on the beautiful lights and colors. This was his favorite time of day and always had been. The great ball of fire slowly sank below the horizon and he said a silent prayer for all those who'd followed it to the Elysian Fields.

Sighing again, he turned to go in and finish off the evening paperwork. He'd put his brother and Iolaus in the room adjoining his. It had been his wife's but right now it was handy for keeping the lovers private. Especially if the god of war was going to show back up. He grinned secretly at his own curiosity about the god and his lover.

*I have been too long alone. I really need to get out more.* He reached his room and threw off the robe, only pausing to pull on a loose pair of linen pants. He turned away from the doorway to the other bedroom and headed instead for the door to his study. He was half way to his desk when he noticed the stranger sitting on the window seat.

"Are you here with Hercules or Ares?" Iphicles held on to his temper while wondering how he'd gotten past his guards.

The deep laugh was infectious and the flick of the long fingers lit all the lamps in the room. The light haloed the stranger's strong features. His shapely head was covered in thick blond curls gleaming in the light. Deep blue eyes gazed at him from behind long black eyelashes above high cheekbones. The aquiline nose above his laughing lips fit the strong planes of his face. And he had a dimple in his chin.

*Great. Another god.* Iphicles thought of the chaos the gods almost always brought with them.

"Apollo. Not just another god." The tall figure rose before him but Iphicles realized with a start that they were the same height. His movements were graceful, crossing the room with three quick strides. He held out his hand and Iphicles grasped his forearm in acknowledgment of the introduction.

"Iphicles. Just a consultant in bad dreams?" He could have cursed his wayward tongue but the words spilled out anyway.

"Of a sort. Asclepius takes care of the body while I heal minds and spirits. We work together when there's need but right now he's still contending with the last round of sneezing sickness. And so far, there's been no physical injury to either Iolaus or Hercules." His voice was calming and Iphicles found himself relaxing into the chair behind his worktable without being sure just how he'd gotten there.

The god of light perched on one hip at the corner of the table and eyed him quizzically. Iphicles blushed. "Sorry. I'm a little unsure how to address you."

He threw back his head and laughed out loud. "Apollo will do nicely, Iphicles. I can stand on ceremony with the best of them but I really do prefer to just speak man to man. How did you enjoy the sunset?"

Iphicles blushed again. This was the god of the sun after all. "It was beautiful. They've been spectacular since the war of the gods."

Apollo nodded, a look of sadness crossing his expressive face. "All the debris kicked up by the volcano, whirlwinds and various other natural disasters filter the air and create really colorful sunsets. Over time, the brilliance will fade and we'll be back to normal."

He nodded slowly. It had never occurred to him that there was a physical explanation to the phenomena. He'd just appreciated the beauty. "Even without the debris, I always enjoy the sunsets."

"I know. There's a certain look about a sunset-person that's quite different from a sunrise-watcher." Apollo smiled gently at him and then cocked his head towards the other door. "They're getting ready for bed. Hopefully, they exhausted themselves in the bath so they'll go to sleep right away."

Iphicles nodded and watched his visitor out of the corner of his eye. Why wasn't he more nervous? This was a *god* for Tartarus' sake. But he seemed so easy going compared to Ares' brooding presence that Iphicles couldn't find any apprehension inside of himself. Apollo really did have a healing manner that made him feel as if everything would turn out all right.

The bright god looked down at him again with a gentle smile. "If we can make it right, we will. I think we're all agreed that Dahok and some of his savage brethren must not be allowed into our sphere of influence. They're so young and full of such passion. But it's the passion of a two year old who likes making things fall down and then doesn't know how to build them back up."

The king of Corinth nodded slowly while he pictured a kingdom of two year olds. Chaos. Disorder. He shivered and pictured one of the villages from which he just returned. Rebuilt homes, the blacksmith's forge working to full capacity, the smell of baking bread, children reciting their lessons, a fishing boat coming in to port with a full load. His people deserved this return to normality.

"Yes, they do, Iphicles. I watched you while you were shingling that barn. You do good work." Apollo grinned. "I have a little shrine outside the village. The Widow Rika keeps it up for me."

"I *thought* someone was watching." Iphicles grinned back, relieved that the odd feeling had finally been explained. "I didn't know of the shrine."

"No reason that you should. It's just a stone cairn with a candle within that passersby can light if they want to thank me for a sunset," he winked at the king, "or ask for some help." He turned his head again and Iphicles watched Ares and Joxer flash into the room.

"Herc just went to sleep. Iolaus seems to be nodding off as well." Ares said decisively.

Apollo listened for a moment then nodded. "Iolaus is asleep now, too. How do you want to handle this?"

"We need to eavesdrop on the dream. Touching would be best. Long distance viewing is never as precise." The god of war spoke with authority.

"Let's give them a few moments while they settle deeper into sleep." Apollo rose from the desk and walked towards the window, drawing Ares with him.

"More scrolls, huh?" Joxer distracted Iphicles from the picture of the dark god beside the bright one. "Why don't we go through them and let those two plot?"

"Um, sure. Thanks for the help, Joxer. Have you thought of being the god of scribes?" Iphicles ventured a small joke, watching the young god's eyes crinkle and lips turn up.

"Nope, there's a lot of satisfaction to getting that job done and doing it right but I wouldn't want to do it all the time."

The twenty scrolls were taken care of before the gods joined them. Ares looked impatient and Iphicles wondered what they'd been talking about so seriously in the window alcove. Apollo asked him if he would mind anchoring him while he entered the dream and he didn't even hesitate to say yes, following the three gods through his bedroom and into the last room of the suite.

His half brother was curled protectively around the smaller hunter but already there were frowns on both their faces. Ares settled on the stool by Hercules with Joxer behind him, both hands on the dark god's shoulders. Apollo sat by Iolaus and Iphicles hesitantly laid his hands in the mirror position of Joxer's.

Instantly, his eyes closed and the dark space was filled with pictures that moved. It was as if he were there, looking out of Iolaus' eyes and watching the events unfold. But there was no sound so he couldn't tell exactly what was happening. However, the spear speeding through the air was unmistakable and he felt the impact as it pierced the hunter and sent him crashing to the stone floor.

Then there was pain and anguish flowing through him in never ending waves until Hercules looked down at him and said something he couldn't hear. The darkness that next descended was absolute and Iphicles found himself floating in a black space that flowed all around him. There were no boundaries and no points of reference. Just the velvet dark enfolding him in a warm embrace from head to toe.

He should have been frightened but instead ... it felt like floating in the ocean with his eyes closed. Safe. Warm. Secure. But then there was a touch. Just a slight pressure on his hand that turned him slowly, drawing him from the depths of the opaque sea that cradled his body.

And suddenly, there was light all around him, filling his senses with brightness and he was opening his eyes to lamplight and the worried gaze of the god of light. The firm lips smiled down at him and the strong arms held him, helping him sit up on the floor of the spare bedroom. Hercules was sitting up in bed with a worried expression on his face, holding Iolaus tightly. Ares was sitting in the window seat, cradling the limp body of his companion.

"What happened?" He managed to croak out.

"I don't know, Iphicles." Apollo still held him but absentmindedly with his eyes unfocused. "We were in the dream and then we crossed some kind of boundary. Not like the boundary Zeus and Odin created between our peoples but ... different. What did you see?"

Iphicles recounted the feeling of Stygian space and how he floated in it. Apollo just nodded. "Ares, has Joxer come to yet?"

"I'm back, Apollo." Joxer's voice gained strength as he spoke. "It sounds like Iphicles and I went to the same place. He described the space perfectly. Except for a sound."

Iphicles sat upright. "Yeah. A sound like a ... distant heart beat?"

"Exactly. Really slow and far away. All we were hearing was the echo." Joxer was sitting up too and their eyes met excitedly over the two men in the bed.

"But what does it mean?" Hercules' voice was impatient and fearful at the same time.

"It means we don't have to worry about an invasion from the north. I think what the two of you are experiencing, is what I might call a psychic possession." Apollo paused and seemed to choose his words carefully. "Somewhere, there is a Hercules and Iolaus who are living through your dream. For real."

"At times, the walls between the worlds grows thin and elements from one universe bleed through into another. It could be because of the release of Chaos energy. Or the war between the gods. You were part of both events and being mortal, it may be that you're more susceptible to the leakage." Ares sounded tired and he held Joxer tenderly while he watched the others.

"How do we make it stop?" Iolaus sighed, looking haggard.

"Haven't a clue." Apollo stood and offered Iphicles a hand up. "We're going to have to do some research first. But for now, I'll have Morpheus come and give you both a night's sleep. Ares, why don't you take Joxer home? He's still not quite over the sneezing sickness and that's why he reacted so strongly to his trip to the Void."

"The Void?" "What's that?" Iphicles and Iolaus spoke together.

"The space between the universes is called the Void." Ares said before he and Joxer winked out.

"Morpheus." Apollo spoke into the air.

All the lamps in the room went out and a myriad of dancing lights appeared. In their dim light, Iphicles saw Hercules and Iolaus lay down as if told to. The fireflies swirled around their heads and slowly their eyes closed. Their breathing evened out and Iphicles felt his own eyes begin to droop.

"Come, King Iphicles. To bed with you." Apollo drew him into the next bedroom and tucked him into the freshly made bed. The last thing he remembered was a gentle touch to his temple and a whisper.

"Sleep well, my king."

*********************


	13. Dite's Delight

****************  
"Dite, what are you doing?"

"Sh-h-h, Joxer. I'm trying to listen in."

Joxer shook his head and moved in close behind the goddess of love, peering over her shoulder into the throne room where Iphicles was diplomatically turning down yet another marriage proposal. This one was beautiful with long golden hair and bright green eyes perched above smiling lips. Her father was a neighboring warlord who'd been trying for some time to forge an alliance with Corinth and its king.

Dite snickered and backed up into Joxer. "Ouch, lover. Is that a sword at your side or are you just happy to see me?"

He laughed gently and kissed her cheek, patting the rounded stomach she carried before her. "Always happy to see you, love. How are the babies?" 

"Kicking up a storm. I swear they're playing throw the discus in there. Got any of those Corinthian purple grapes about?" She went from complaining to needy in the space of a breath.

Joxer was used to it by now and led her over to the sideboard where a bowl of the luscious fruit was kept at all times. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're sending all the proposals Iphicles' way?"

She made that cute 'who me' grimace that he could always see right through then grinned and bit into a grape. "Give me a foot rub and I'll tell you."

"Sure. Sit down over here and rest against these cushions." Joxer guided her to the window seat and made sure she was comfortable, the bowl of grapes propped on her pregnant tummy. Then, he began the slow massage of her right foot that soon had her purring with delight. "Why the proposals?"

"Ooo-ooh, lover, you are so good at that." She ate another grape and sighed. "Well, you may have noticed that Apollo's been helping out the last few weeks while you guys work on the problem in the Void?" She waited for Joxer's nod before continuing. "Well, it's been a couple of centuries since the poor guy's been at all interested in anybody. A mortal or two for the sake of the bloodlines but his heart just hasn't been in it. So, imagine my surprise when he volunteered to come to Corinth and stay!"

"You mean you're setting him up?" Joxer's hands paused and he cast a slightly bewildered look at the goddess.

"Well of course I'm setting him up." She rolled her eyes and wriggled her other foot in his lap. "For his own good, I need hardly add. I've been trying to find someone for Iphicles for a while and when Apollo seemed to be interested, I just decided to ... help them along." She grinned impishly and ate another grape.

"I suppose I can't say anything." Joxer grinned and thought back to her meddling in his love life. "It worked for Ares and me. And you couldn't have found two people more un-alike than us."

"You guys were a piece of cake compared to some of the pairs I've put together." Aphrodite threw a grape up in the air and caught it with her tongue on its way down. "The archives have some great stories. But I have to admit that I hadn't thought about putting these two together. Light and dark." She cocked her head to one side and her eyes went unfocused.

Joxer eavesdropped on the conversation between Dite and Harmonia. The scolding tones of the teenage goddess to her mother made the goddess of love roll her eyes, hand Joxer the bowl of grapes and wink out with a wave. The young god grinned and sent his thoughts out to find Ares. Oops, talking with his father. Not a good time to interrupt.

He felt the tingle that heralded another god and looked up in time to see Apollo flash into view, clutching an armload of scrolls. Holding back a smile at the brief look of disappointment the bright god had cast his way, Joxer stood and took some of the scrolls from him. "Here, I'll take some of those. Let me guess, more obscure mentions of the Void?"

Apollo laughed and nodded. "Each one has about a paragraph on the subject but taken together, I'm hoping that they'll point the way. Hercules and Iolaus are beginning to show the strain of sleep deprivation." A frown creased his forehead. "The only sleep they get is when Morpheus puts them out and that can't continue much longer without some serious side effects."

Now it was Joxer's turn to frown. "What kind of side effects?"

"Dementia. Anger. Loss of control. Mortals aren't supposed to go this long without healthy sleep." Apollo sighed and began unrolling the first scroll on the long table they'd brought in from Olympus.

"Then we'd better work harder than we have been." Joxer unrolled one of his scrolls with a concentrated thought of what he wanted to find, letting it unroll until it reached the desired section. "I'm a little worried that we'll still be working on this when the twins decide to be born."

"I saw Aphrodite earlier." Apollo grinned at him and Joxer blushed a little. "She looks like another month or so before she'll deliver. Asclepius is keeping a close eye on all the pregnant goddesses. Did you know that Athena and Cycrops are expecting now?"

Joxer looked up with a delighted smile. "That's great. I'll bet Poseidon had a hissy fit when he heard. Boy or girl?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Apollo waited for his nod. "Twins, just like Dite. One of each. That makes six sets of twins this time out. The Chaos Energy was a powerful influence on Olympus. I can't help but think that it's why this breach in the walls between the worlds happened now. So much energy had to go somewhere. That is not a slam, Joxer. I have nothing but admiration for what you and Ares did. But you should know that there are some rumblings on the," he rolled his eyes upward, "Hill about whether or not the Chaos field should have been breached."

"If we could have found another way, we would have." Joxer managed to stay serene but with an effort that tightened his shoulder muscles.

Apollo touched his hand from across the table, sending a warm tingle up his arm. "I know you did, Joxer. There will always be those who prefer to snipe and gripe after decisions have been made. Zeus is standing behind this one, one hundred percent. I just didn't want you blind sided by one of the carping critics."

Joxer smiled more naturally at the gentle man across from him. "I appreciate it, Apollo. I really do."

The door to the throne room slammed open with a vengeance and Iphicles stalked through almost visibly trailing steam behind him. "Gods! If I ever get my hands on the god or goddess who's setting me up, I will personally ..."

Joxer watched with a grin as the distracted king visibly reined in what he was going to say and swallowed hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Apollo send a blinding smile towards Iphicles and materialize a goblet of chilled wine for the frazzled monarch. "It may just be a coincidence, Iphicles. You do have a well-ordered kingdom, not to mention you're young and good looking. And none of the women they're parading in front of you have been at all bad looking."

Iphicles took the goblet of wine and finished half of it at a gulp. "I know that, Apollo but I'm not ready to marry again. It's only been a year since ..."

Apollo nodded understandably. "Forget about them for now. Help us with these scrolls instead. We're still missing a vital piece of information about the Void."

Joxer watched them without seeming to while they worked side by side on the other side of the table. Apollo soon had the king chuckling over some petition he'd received that morning. Iphicles relaxed little by little under the gentle coaxing of the bright god. Joxer could see what Aphrodite meant about Apollo's interest in the dark king. They seemed to be complete opposites in manner and look but they shared a real love for their people and a caring that went beyond the everyday.

Just then a sentence caught his eye. 'The Darkness must be balanced with the Light or else the Seeker will be lost to our world. The Void will swallow the unready.' That reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what. "Hey, guys, listen to this." And he read it aloud.

Apollo shuddered and his light seemed to dim for a moment. Joxer and Iphicles exchanged a bewildered look then the dark king hesitantly touched the arm of the god at his side. "Does that remind you of something, Apollo?"

"Zeus could tell it better but his father Cronos sent Hades and Poseidon into what may have been the Void while they were still tiny children so they couldn't challenge him. Mortals interpreted it as his 'swallowing' his sons. Hera helped Zeus escape and when he was ready challenged him for leadership of the gods." Apollo's eyes were unfocused and his voice rose barely above a whisper. "He brought his brothers back into this world but they were marked by their time in the Void. Trapped there, alone and wondering why their father had turned them away."

It was Joxer's turn to shudder while he thought of the goddess who last challenged for that leadership. But the very thought of what those two little boys had gone through brought him a new compassion for the blustering god of the ocean and the quiet god of the dead. How would it feel to be so alone? He remembered the extreme lack of sensation, the only sound that distant boom of what might be a heart beat.

"How ever did they survive? They would have been so alone." Iphicles echoed Joxer's thoughts. "And what does that have to do with this disturbance?"

"If there's a hole in the Void, then one of the gods from a different universe may have been sucked in." Apollo's gaze was grim. "And instead of going back to 'his' universe, he might end up in ours. If he's a Dahok clone, the result could be catastrophic. He's a rather destructive god."

Joxer frowned. "But how do we ensure that the god is on the right side of the hole we're trying to close?"

"I don't know. Keep looking through the scrolls for something to give us a clue." Apollo was already unrolling another scroll. "We need someone to write down all our bits and pieces."

"You rang, sweetheart?" A perky voice came from behind Joxer. He grinned at the look of resignation on Apollo's face. Looking over his shoulder he shared his amusement with the Muse who'd just popped into view.

"Calliope, it's good to see you." Apollo sighed. "Have you met King Iphicles?"

"No and it's about time somebody introduced us." She sauntered up to the table and offered her hand across the table.

Iphicles took it and raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss across the back of her hand. "It's indeed a pleasure to meet the Muse of epic poetry. We appreciate your offer of help."

The red headed beauty grinned delightedly at the king and gave his hand a little squeeze. "The pleasure is all mine, Iphicles. Especially since these are 'our' scrolls that you guys are manhandling." She shifted from flirting to businesslike in the blink of an eye. A blank scroll appeared in her hand while a quill pen and a vial of ink arrived on the table. "Now, what do you have so far?"

The next hour went by quickly with Calliope writing down each mention of the Void and which scroll it came from. Apollo popped up once more to the Archives to exchange out the papyrus scrolls for new ones. They kept on working until Joxer's back began to spasm and he straightened up with a groan. "I need a break, guys."

Iphicles matched his stretch. "I agree, Joxer. Dinner should be ready in a few moments then we can finish up these last few scrolls."

Joxer watched Calliope's eyes widen at the sight of the rippling muscles. "Good idea, Iphicles. You can show me your palace."

Fascinated, he watched Apollo's face become a noncommittal mask while Iphicles' lips hardened into a strained smile. "Certainly, Calliope. We've all been working so hard, I don't think any of you have seen much of my home. Why don't we all take that tour?"

Joxer agreed hurriedly and Apollo nodded briefly. It was an uncomfortable walk through the corridors and great halls of the palace with Iphicles reeling off stories about different statues and wall hangings and the kings who collected them. Calliope seemed totally unaffected by the strained atmosphere, clinging to Iphicles' arm and gazing up admiringly into the tight jawed profile.

Apollo sighed quietly and dropped back a bit. "She's always been a competitor, even when we were together."

Joxer matched his low tone. "I didn't know you were."

"A century ago. Orpheus is our son."

Now it was Joxer's turn to sigh. "Like Ares and Aphrodite have Harmonia."

Apollo grinned, suddenly more light-hearted. "And like the twins waiting to be born."

Joxer matched his grin. "Yeah. It's kind of a miracle all the way around."

"That's what is important, Joxer. The love we share, not just the love we make."

They exchanged rueful smiles before sitting down to dinner with Iphicles' councilors.

****************

Ares stretched and sent out a query along his bond with Joxer. //Love? Can you break away?//

//I'd love to but I don't want to leave just yet. We're almost done with this batch of scrolls. Calliope is making a list of all the mentions of the Void.// Joxer's thoughts were a little shadowed and his need for a hug came through loud and clear.

Ares didn't even stop to think about it, he just transported to his lover. "Hi, everyone. Anything new?"

Joxer settled into his arms with a firm squeeze to his waist and a mental caress. The god of war sized up the situation, Apollo looked relieved, Calliope frowned and Iphicles just kept working. A brief mental explanation cued him to the under currents running beneath the surface of the conversation.

"I'm starting to wonder if we're approaching this the wrong way." Ares began a slow rubbing of Joxer's lower back. "The hole, if it is a hole, needs to be plugged. We've ignored the place where the attack happens in favor of the people involved. What if we find the cave, put Herc and Iolaus there and see what happens?"

"It could be dangerous to the dreamers." Iphicles frowned.

"They're at the edge of a mental breakdown now. If we can't resolve this soon, they could be trapped in the dream state and never make it back." Apollo rubbed his neck with a tired hand. "Do we have any clues as to where the cave can be found?"

"Nebula knows exactly where the cavern in her dream is." Calliope was suddenly all business. "She's near there now. It's about a hundred leagues from Piraeus. North."

"Good. Why don't you go to her and see if she'd be willing to participate?" Ares made it more statement than question.

Calliope narrowed her eyes at him then sent a wink his way right before she blinked out. The tension in the room went to zero as the men on the other side of the table relaxed. Joxer's replay of his conversation with Aphrodite brought a fond smile to his lips. Dite could always be counted on to interfere. But her interference brought me Joxer. Bless you, Dite.

A wash of warmth flowed over his link to Joxer from their absent lover, bathing both of them with love. He wished her luck with this new pair but it only reminded him that he'd been losing precious loving time with his own lover. "For now, I'm taking Joxer home. We'll see you tomorrow."

And with a snap, they were standing by the hot springs in their home valley with the setting sun an orange ball to the west. Ares pulled Joxer in for a long slow kiss, feasting on the spicy taste of the young god. Tongues dueled lazily while Joxer whisked away their clothes so they were skin to skin within moments. He ran his fingers up and down the long muscles of the firm back under his hands, ghosting over the skin with a tantalizing stroke.

Joxer arched beneath his touch, bumping their groins together and heating up the embrace. He tipped them backward into the spring and they landed with a mighty splash in the warm waters. Laughter bubbled out of his sputtering lover as they twisted in the water. Bobbing to the surface, he was splattered by Joxer's fervent head shake.

"You're as bad as Night and Ebony. They can throw water in a six foot circle when they're wet." Ares smoothed back the hair from his face and reached out to trace the path of a water drop on Joxer's cheek.

"It's been a very long day and I need you to make love to me." Joxer leaned into the touch while his hands burned his chest with their heat. Ripples of love flowed through their bond and their kiss threatened to boil the water around them.

Each touch fed the hunger for each other that still felt so new to the god of war. The only way to assuage this need to feed on his lover's body was to connect with him both physically and mentally. Preparing Joxer's body, he slipped inside with a silent groan of completion. Joxer's legs wrapped around his waist while his hands clasped Ares' shoulders. Holding still for a moment, their eyes met and held while their minds entwined.

Then Joxer flexed his inner muscles around Ares' invading cock and he began the slow slide in and out of the beloved body that would bring him enjoyment. Angling towards the spot that would bring his lover the most pleasure, Ares moved with increasing vigor. The grip of Joxer's muscles created a delightful friction that sparked along his nerves like the pulse of their heartbeats; which were beginning to speed up along with their movements.

Bringing Joxer close enough to kiss, Ares meshed them together with a nonverbal shout of completion. Their climax echoed through the waters of the spa and into the earth as their love flowed out into the valley in ever increasing circles. Their elements had grown more compatible as their passions had bloomed. Every time they made love, Ares could feel the natural growth of the valley take a flowering spurt of magnificent proportions.

"Do you feel that, Ares?" Joxer's eyes were wide and wondering as they gazed into his own.

"Together, we're more powerful than we are separately. I have a feeling that that's the key to this imbalance in the Void. I'd be the last one to say that Dite's way is the only way but right now, it may be the right way. The fact that it's a pair of lovers who are being torn asunder may have some significance." Ares transported them to the cottage and gingerly slipped from Joxer's heated depths. The young god kissed him gently and materialized a towel to dry them off.

"I think you may be right, love. It seems several lovers are involved in this tangle." Joxer sighed then rubbed a little harder on Ares' stomach. "I hope that Dite doesn't push Iphicles into something he's not ready for."

Ares felt a slight shiver up his spine. "Do you think she pushed you into something you weren't ready for?"

Joxer turned startled eyes up to his. "NO! Never! I'll be forever grateful that she sent you to help me."

They kissed tenderly and Ares tugged Joxer after him so they could fall on the bed together. "They will find their own way, lover. Apollo has never been a taker. He's actually one of the most gentle of the gods here on Olympus. Iphicles would be in good hands if he ever decided to let him in."

Joxer sighed and snuggled into his side. "It will be fun to watch. If only we can sew up this rip in the Void and bring everything back to normal."

Ares stroked the arm across his chest and thought about what his lover had said. Sew up the rip. Plug the leak. Close the hole. Darkness illuminated by Light. He could feel the answer just beyond his reach. Did the elements even exist in the space between the universes?   
Was this an enemy to be fought or something else entirely?

Joxer had fallen asleep in his arms and he brushed a kiss across the broad forehead on his shoulder. Smiling, he settled himself for sleep. Maybe they should be asking Dite for help with this problem. Or was it a problem? Again he felt that twinge that told him he was close to a solution.

Maybe this isn't something destructive trying to get out but something trying to be born? Ares felt the hair on the back of his neck try to stand straight up. Hugging Joxer a little closer, he banished that thought into the night and promised himself a long talk with Asclepius the next day.

Born?

****************************


	14. Duties

***************************  
Ares woke with a start, opening his eyes and darting a quick glance around the room. Joxer wasn't by his side and he cast out a probe, finding his lover washing up in their spa. He relaxed a bit and tried to remember why he was feeling such anxiety. Something about a dream.

Dark.

Airless.

Unable to move.

No sound.

Alone.

He sat up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. That was the worst part. Being alone after the ecstasy of being part of a greater whole. He hadn't realized that he'd grown so dependent on their link. //Joxer? Did you dream last night?//

//No. At least, I don't remember any dreams. Why?//

//I think I may have dreamed of the Void.// He swung his legs over the side of the bed and wiggled his toes in the fur rug. It was hard to put into words. //Not a nice place.//

Joxer came out of the spa with a towel slung low over his hips. Normally that sight would have sidetracked any thoughts he might have had but not now. All his senses were still concentrated on his dream. Joxer sat down by him and kissed his ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think we need to." Ares ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I've been putting off talking to Hades and Poseidon but I'm afraid it's time to find out what they know about the Void."

"Maybe you should have your father talk to them?" Joxer grimaced. "Poseidon is still pissed at both of us."

"Small problem with that, love." Ares sighed and pulled him in closer. "They harbor a little resentment that Mother saved Zeus from the trip but didn't save them."

"Oh. I see what you mean. Then how about Apollo? He's a healer and maybe it's time they talk about it so they can heal." Joxer leaned into him.

Ares thought about that for a long moment before smiling faintly and pulling Joxer into his lap for a kiss. His lover curled as close to him as he could, returning the love into their bond with a gentle fervor that hardened the dark god into tender steel. Lying back onto the bed, he pulled Joxer over him like a blanket and deepened the kiss.

Joxer squirmed a little until his legs straddled him and their cocks slid together against his damp skin. Their lips remained sealed while they thrust against each other in lazy circles of hip and thigh. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, both of them enjoying the climb to tingling climax. They lay panting on the tangled sheets.

Then Joxer raised his head and grinned down at him. "I seem to need another bath. Care to share?"

"Always." Ares brushed the lock of hair on his lover's forehead back into place before transporting them into the spa.

**********************

Iphicles sighed and watched his half-brother play with his food. Iolaus was still eating but not with any enthusiasm. He caught his butler's eye and motioned him to the door. When they were alone in the study, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I got a note from Apollo this afternoon. They're coming to try something tonight. It seems that they had a talk with Poseidon and Hades about their stay in the Void."

"Oh, good." Herc nodded and went back to tracing patterns in the gravy on his plate.

"Yeah, great." Iolaus smiled a pale shadow of his normal grin.

All in all, Iphicles had seen them both more enthusiastic about a three mile run over a mountain chain while being chased by wolves. "Guys, are you feeling all right?"

Two pairs of blue eyes met his from across the table. Tired eyes. He could feel their emotions of hopeless despair and frustrated longing as if they'd spoken. "Okay, that was a stupid question. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Herc shook his head. "You're already doing it, little brother. I can't imagine being anywhere but here while we ... battle this . . . thing."

Iolaus touched his hand briefly. "What the big guy means is that we're glad you're watching our backs for us. I wouldn't feel safe with just anyone else."

"I'm glad I could help. I just wish I could do more. Maybe we'll find the key to this puzzle tonight." Iphicles sighed and stretched.

With a flash of gold, Apollo appeared by the window. As always, Iphicles felt his stomach suddenly fill with butterflies at the sight of the golden god. He kept telling himself that the god of light was just here to protect Herc and Iolaus but he'd started looking forward to his visits. I do not need gods in my life, not on an ongoing basis. They're nothing but trouble. Unfortunately, he couldn't make himself believe that anymore.

Apollo came over to the table and snapped his fingers, conjuring up another goblet. "Greetings, guys. Morpheus is coming by to put the two of you to sleep after we move to the cave where Nebula is waiting. Then we're going to follow the thread of power that links you to that other universe and try to snap it."

"That's the plan?" Herc widened his eyes. "That's it?"

Iphicles noticed that the bright god looked tired as if he were the one not sleeping and he hurried to fill the strained silence. "What are you going to use to cut the thread?"

Apollo smiled at him and drained his goblet. "The Fates have loaned us their shears. No mortals will die tonight. And we'll hopefully sever all connection to the Void and the other universe."

"I'm sensing an 'if' here. What could go wrong?" Iphicles heard warning bells going off in his mind.

"It depends on how much energy is being used to tether the other end of the thread. This energy doesn't feel anything like our energy. The Muses have some very interesting scrolls speculating about a parallel universe made up of an opposite energy, a kind of anti-energy instead of our pro-energy. They don't know what would happen if our two energies touched." Apollo was slowly pacing around the table with a graceful stride that had Iphicles' eyes riveted to his long, lean body.

"They must be touching now if one end is hooked to Hercules and me." The blond hunter pointed out with a touch of his old spirit.

"So far the connection seems to be more of a mirror that hasn't physically touched either of you. Yet. The tug is there and it's what is giving you the dreams. We think that if it goes on much longer, you will be physically pulled into the Void and meet with your counterparts there." 

"And what would happen then?" Iphicles asked quietly.

Apollo's eyes were anguished. "We don't know."

"Then what good are you?" Hercules stood up with a sudden jerk that toppled the heavy oak chair behind him. "It's not fair that Iolaus has to get dragged into some stupid dream just because he's with me."

"Hey, big guy, its nobody's fault." Iolaus pushed back his own chair and quickly circled the table to take Hercules in his arms. "You know that I want to share it all with you, good times and bad. At least this way, we've got some family to help us figure it out."

Hercules wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man. "I'm sorry, Iolaus. I'm always getting you into trouble."

Iolaus started laughing and the infectious sound brought a smile to everyone's lips. "I think ... you've got that backwards, lover. I'm the one you have to keep rescuing. We've got a while until we're needed, how about we go take a bath and ... relax a little."

Iphicles hid a grin at the sexy innuendo the hunter managed to convey with just a lift of an eyebrow and a quick wriggle of his hips. Hercules seemed mesmerized by the golden man and he let himself be pulled away to the door and out to the hall. Apollo sighed and sat down in Iolaus' abandoned chair.

"He's right. We don't seem to be doing much these days except hurting those we should be protecting." His eyes traced a wine stain on the polished wood while his hands turned the goblet around and around restlessly.

"I don't pretend to understand how the gods do what they do but I don't think you can take all the blame because one of you went rogue." Iphicles pushed the wine ewer closer to his guest. "We never thought you were all perfect immortals. Mostly we know better but sometimes we forget and think that you can do anything. And you can't."

Blue eyes the color of the sea at twilight gazed into his. "Our power is limited to the energy that we pull from all living things. Even this table has an energy residue left from when it was a tree. I can't use it though since I am limited to fire and air elements. Now, one of Ares' elements is earth and he'd be able to use this table for a quick boost of energy if he needed it. I'd have to use the fire on the hearth or pull in the west wind from outside those windows."

Iphicles could feel his brain struggling to take in all the information with which he'd just been gifted. "Why tell me this? The gods don't explain, they just do."

"Perhaps I'm tired of the way we just do. I ..." Apollo didn't finish his sentence for a loud pop from the fire resounded in the room.

The dark king turned his eyes to the figure arising from the flames in a plume of red smoke. Apollo rose to his feet and bowed to the short, plump goddess who was busy shaking out her skirts among the glowing embers. Iphicles found himself upright as well when the little goddess smiled at him.

"King Iphicles, how very nice to meet you. Aphrodite has such good things to say about you. I'm Hestia, dear. I'm going to be helping tonight when these sweet boys make their little trip."

"Ma'am, it's a real pleasure to meet you. Would you care for some wine?" Iphicles was determined to take this all in stride or die trying. He pulled out a chair for her and accepted a warm pat on his cheek in thanks.

"Aunt Hestia, you know this could be dangerous. We don't want to lose you again." Apollo snapped his fingers and a new ewer of wine appeared on the table along with fresh goblets.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. I'm tough as old boots. A little trip to the Void won't harm me. And I think you're going to need the power I'm still connected to at the Earth's core. Ares had an interesting thought earlier and the Muses are doing the research now. You boys enliven this old lady's life with all your shenanigans." Hestia shared a merry smile between the two men at the table.

Iphicles felt more relaxed than he'd felt in months. The warmth and caring the little goddess radiated soothed the sore edges of half a year of constant stress. He could see Apollo brighten under the calming glow of her presence. He even made the connection between what Apollo had been telling him and Hestia's presence.

"You both share fire for your power." He blurted out.

Hestia's wise eyes twinkled at him. "Goodness, Apollo, he's just as intelligent as you said. Now, no blushing, you're quite right, Iphicles. We share the element of fire, I've just been practicing for several more millennia than young Apollo here."

Iphicles felt his mind try to wrap around the thought of how old the goddess of fire might be. "There are no ill effects from your journey to the River of Fire?"

"No, dear, not a one. I had a lovely rest and quite recharged myself. Then when Ares and Joxer released all the Chaos energy, well it just energized all of Olympus. We've never had so much power at our disposal before." Her eyes went slightly unfocused and Iphicles wondered what she was seeing. "It feels to me that Ares has the right of it. All that energy needs to go somewhere, do something. Whether are not we have any say in shaping that energy, we still don't know."

Apollo sighed and poured more wine. "Aunt Hestia, I love you but I really hate it when you go all cryptic on me."

Her attention snapped back to the table and she shook a finger at him. "Don't be cheeky, dearest. You'll know all about it when the boys get here. I'd say you have about an hour or so. You should go up and watch the sunset. That always makes you feel better. Take Iphicles with you while I snoop through the scrolls in his library. If I remember correctly, some of Epimenides' poetry is housed here. I always had a fondness for that crazy Cretan shepherd." She waved them away; walking over to the shelves of scrolls that lined one wall of Iphicles' workroom.

Apollo gestured towards the castle battlements and Iphicles nodded. With a flash, they were gone from inside to out. The guard on duty started violently then calmed with a salute to his king, which Iphicles returned with a slight shooing motion. Leaning against the warm stone, they both watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon in a spectacular show of apricot and peach with edges of deep blue shading to purple. Iphicles relaxed completely for the first time that day, dividing his attention between the sunset and the god at his side.

He shouldn't feel this comfortable with a god, he told himself with an inward sigh. But of course, he did. There was a sweetness to the bright god that made him want to reach out and touch him. Hold him close and take some of the burdens that lay on those broad shoulders. There was pain in those blue eyes looking at the dying light of his namesake the sun.

"Is it something I could help with?" Iphicles said softly.

Those eyes turned to him and the long black eyelashes swept down to cover them. "You'll laugh. It really is comical to my fellow gods."

"I don't think I could ever laugh at you, Apollo."

Apollo took a deep breath and flicked his fingers to light the torches that were spaced evenly along the parapet. "I'm afraid of the dark."

For a moment, Iphicles didn't understand then the quiet statement burst into his mind like a falling star. That's why he always lights the candles in my study. He took his own deep breath wondering what to say then realized something even more important. "The Void is dark. You shouldn't have to go there tonight."

Apollo tried to smile, wrapping his hands around his elbows in an unconscious hug. "My greatest fear is indeed traveling into the darkness of the Void. But I can't let my fear keep me from helping tonight."

"Let one of the others go in your place. Be an ... an anchor for another, feeding them energy for the trip." Iphicles moved closer to give him his support.

"Oh, you don't know how tempting that is, Iphicles. Just step back and work on the edges of the unknown while another goes in." His eyes glowed in the torchlight. "But I can't do that. There are ... factions among the gods, some of whom think we should let this problem alone. Not get involved. Let the mortals handle it. But I happen to think that this particular problem may be one that we caused so it's up to us to fix it. And I can only do that if I'm on the front lines."

"Who will be your backup then? Hestia?" Iphicles understood the sting of 'duty' that goaded him daily.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would be my anchor." Apollo's gaze darted to him then away as afraid to see his reaction.

Iphicles just knew his mouth was hanging open. "Me?"

"We've worked well together these last weeks and I trust you to guard my back." Apollo's accents were apologetic. "It was just a suggestion. Hercules trusts you and you've already gone into the Void once."

"Yes. I'll watch your back." Iphicles spoke up, finishing with a mutter under his breath. "I'd be doing that anyway."

"You would?" Apollo smiled tentatively and Iphicles fought back an urge to just take him in his arms and offer the comfort he needed so badly.

"Of course I would, a little common sense is just what this expedition needs." The dark king grinned. "I can't just leave you to Ares' tender care. He'll be too busy watching out for Joxer."

Apollo's smile grew a little wistful. "He's lucky to have found the other half of his soul. They both are. I envy them some days."

"I know what you mean. I watch Herc and Iolaus taking such good care of each other and it makes me remember what it's like to be in love." Iphicles sighed. "I think I gave up on that when my wife died. Although, it seems that Aphrodite has decided to find me another mate come Tartarus or high water."

A choking sound came from the god at his side and Iphicles smiled in triumph at his successful ploy. "Oh sure, it's easy for you to laugh, Apollo, you're not the one who just received the eleventh proposal of marriage in as many weeks. Do you think that Aphrodite hates me for some reason?"

The bright god was laughing uncontrollably and couldn't answer him. Iphicles felt extremely smug at his ability to make Apollo laugh. Suddenly, he realized that he'd do anything to protect the god at his side and that realization took his breath away. His sudden silence alerted his companion to a change in the atmosphere.

"Iphicles, are you all right?" The concerned voice broke through his paralysis.

"I seem to have done something rather silly, Apollo." Iphicles could barely stand to meet those piercing eyes.

"No, it's not you, Iphicles, it's me. I haven't given you room to breathe these last few weeks. Always there, demanding your attention, taking you away from your duties, heaping more work on you when you've just been trying to run your kingdom without worrying about some stupid god who keeps stealing your time." The bitterness in the brittle voice was directed at himself.

Iphicles had one brief shining epiphany, stepping forward and gripping the bright god by the arms. "No, Apollo, you're not stealing my time. You're the reason I'm so impatient with these suitors." He took a deep breath and said what he had to say quickly. "They're not you."

The silence was a physical presence charged with thunder and lightning, then Apollo gently brought his hands up to return the grip that Iphicles had on him. "Me? You'd consider me?"

Iphicles leaned forward and slid his hands up to the broad shoulders, tugging just a bit to get them closer. "I haven't considered anyone else since I met you. I just figured you could do better than a harried king with a really bad record at loving."

"Oh no, Iphicles. Not bad at all." Apollo stepped closer yet and slid his hands around the king until they touched everywhere. "Are you sure?"

The plaintive note in the subdued voice touched something deep inside the dark king that had never been touched before. This man in his arms had been hurt badly and Iphicles wanted to take even the memory of that pain from him. So, he smiled and leaned slowly forward until their lips just barely met. Brushing once against the full lips, he angled just enough so they came together again gently.

One of them moaned under his breath or maybe they both did but Iphicles could only hold on while Apollo parted his lips and took control of the kiss with an urgency that immediately set fire to his blood. Wine. Spices from dinner. A sweetness that was instantly addictive. The body in his arms was solid and strong, molding against him with a tender surge of power that made him wish they were not standing on his castle parapet with his guard about to round the corner.

Apollo must have caught his thought because he pulled back just a little, his eyes gleaming in the half-light. "He's otherwise occupied. And we can't go any farther anyway. Much as I'd like to move us somewhere warm, bright and private, we have a duty to the others."

"Yes, we do. But we also have a duty to ourselves and when this little crisis is over, I'm going to remind you of that." Iphicles brought up a hand to tenderly stroke the soft cheek of the god in his arms.

Turning his head just enough to nuzzle a kiss into his palm, Apollo sighed. "Thank you, Iphicles. I won't forget."

"Neither will I. Now, we'd better get back before Hestia finishes her poetry reading." The dark king felt a physical ache at separating from the bright god.

"I know. I feel it too. But you're right, love." Apollo took his own deep breath and whisked them back into the brightly-lit study.

Hestia was sitting on the hearth with an apple in one hand and a scroll in the other, chuckling at something she was reading. "Hello, my dears. Ares just sent word that they're on their way. Iphicles, you don't mind if Zeus comes too? Do you? He's so worried about Hercules."

Iphicles shook his head, suddenly mute. Apollo patted his back in sympathy. "Dad's all right, Iph'. You're his favorite kind of king. Compassionate, caring and totally committed to making your kingdom a safe place for families to grow."

Oh my god, he's Apollo's father! How could I forget that little fact? Am I nuts? Iphicles swallowed hard and opened his mouth only to forget what he was going to say when Zeus, Ares and Joxer shimmered into view.

Oh god!

****************


	15. Labor Pains

**********************  
Joxer took a quick look around the room and hid his smile at how close together Apollo and Iphicles were standing. Way to go, Apollo. Let's get this over with so we can get to the good parts of this story.

"Ah, yes. King Iphicles, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I meant to come down and talk to you about that dispute over the harbor at Cenchreae. That was a very nice job of soothing tempers instead of fighting." Zeus genially greeted the king who looked a little stunned at suddenly being confronted with the king of the gods.

"T-thank you, Sir." His dark eyes darted to Apollo in an unconscious plea for backup.

"Father, did Hades say he'd help out tonight?" Apollo summoned a goblet of wine and handed it to Zeus.

"It took some convincing but actually Aphrodite did some fast talking and convinced him to help. I think he has a soft spot for Iolaus, myself."

Joxer rolled his eyes at how dense his father-in-law could be some times. Hades had more than a fondness for the bright mortal, he hadn't wanted to give him back the last time he'd 'died'. //Ares, are you going to tell him or should we just let well enough alone?//

//Not the job we came here for, love. I want to get this over with so we can get back to 'Dite. Did you notice how irritable she was at dinner?//

Joxer shivered slightly while he remembered the way she'd gotten up and down to get items that she suddenly couldn't do without. First it was olives, then more feta followed by golden apples and some hard crackers that could only be found in Delphi. He'd gone to Delphi for the crackers while Ares had popped over to the garden of Hesperides for some apples.

Then she'd only taken a bite from the apple and part of a cracker before getting up again. Harmonia had told them to split before she got back with the fish eggs she'd been muttering about. So, they'd popped back to the cottage for an uninterrupted meal of bread and cheese. He smiled and leaned a little harder into Ares' shoulder feeling his arm come up around him in a fond embrace. Bread and cheese and loving went well together.

Hercules and Iolaus came in before Zeus could get in any questions about why Apollo and Iphicles seemed to be glued together at the hip. Joxer sighed at the dark circles under both their eyes. They looked as if they'd been in a battle, careworn and faintly disheveled.

//This had better work or they're going to fade away completely.//

Ares sighed mentally and agreed. //It will work. I just wish we had a major water god in with us. I don't like leaving an element undone.//

Joxer gulped and decided to come clean. //I, uh, spoke to Tethys yesterday. I told her that we really needed a better water god than me and she said she'd come.//

The arm tightened around him. //Not better, Joxer, just more experienced. She's got about five thousand years of controlling water under her belt. And just what did you have to promise her?//

Joxer squirmed a little, his eyes meeting Ares' sheepishly. //I asked her for water lessons and promised to go to her in the Ionian Sea.//

//Oh well, it could have been worse. I can get in some work in the islands while you're learning. The pirates are starting to unify and I need them to be separate. Strife and I can sow a little dissension here and there while I'm waiting for you to come back to land.// Ares smiled down at him and Joxer leaned up into his kiss.

//I love you.// They spoke simultaneously to each other, only breaking apart when Zeus cleared his throat loudly.

"Now, we're all here and ready to get down to business." A wind whirled through the room and Tethys appeared beside Hestia. "Thank you for coming Teth'. Now, we have all the elements covered so we'll be grounded on all four points with myself in the fifth position." Another sparkling shape appeared. "Ah, Hades, are you sure you're up to this?"

The dark god contented himself with a nod, his eyes sweeping the room with one comprehensive glance. The shears in his hands reminded Joxer of the Fates. A flutter of wings heralded Cupid's arrival followed closely by Strife. Joxer speculated about who'd been where when they got their summons. He and Ares exchanged a grin and a lightning quick exchange of shared speculation.

"All right, I think we're finally all here. Cupid, you'll anchor your Aunt Hestia and Strife will be my anchor. Hades, I believe your water element is up to working with Tethys. Of course, Joxer will work with Ares and I believe Apollo will have Iphicles at his back." Zeus got all their nods before continuing. "Son, I think it's time you and Iolaus go to sleep. We'll follow you and break this link once and for all."

Hercules nodded, his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Thank you ... all of you. I just hope this works."

"It will, lad. One way or another we'll solve this puzzle tonight." Hades' voice was like soft velvet and everyone seemed to calm a little when he spoke.

"Off you go, boys. Teth' and I will tuck you in and watch over you until you fall asleep." Hestia rose and took Hercules' hand while the white haired goddess of the ocean took Iolaus' in a firm grip. They sparkled out of sight and the whole room of gods and mortals relaxed.

"Morpheus is there so until they fall asleep we have a few moments. Is our plan of action clear to everyone?" Zeus materialized a tray of goblets filled with wine from Joxer's favorite vineyard. Once everyone had one, he raised his in a toast. "To our successful trip in and more importantly out of the Void."

They all raised their goblets and drank. Joxer watched Iphicles' eyes widen at the taste of the golden wine. He was glad to see that someone else had his reaction. He enjoyed watching the king and the bright god who stood so closely beside him.

//They look good together. Right.// He told Ares with a tender glance.

//The way we looked when we first came together. 'Dite told me that we were just as sweet as they appear now.// Ares returned his look.

//We were very, very lucky, love. I hope they are too.//

//The trip will be hard on Apollo. He's been afraid of the dark since he was a little boy. He's so bright and sunny that the other gods have always teased him about his fear.//

//I know exactly how he feels. I still get a little panicky when it's dark.// Joxer confessed ruefully.

//I know, love but you're getting better. The trip into the Void will be hard but I think we're going to witness something amazing.// There was a tone of suppressed excitement in his voice that surprised Joxer.

//What do you have up your sleeve, Ares? Something from the Archives?//

Ares just smiled down at him and kissed the end of his nose. //If I'm right, this may be just the beginning of something new. Something that's never existed before. Kind of like the twins that 'Dite is carrying. One from each of us.//

//Really?// Joxer tried to wrap his mind around the concept of a place being pregnant. //That's either very cool or very weird, I'm not sure which. But I thought the two universes were opposite each other. And they'd destroy each other if they touched.//

//We don't know. But one of the earliest entries in the Chaos Chronicles says that when opposites attract, a new way is born. That stuck in my mind for some reason and after meeting you, I knew that it was true. Out of the chaos that was my life, you came in with your love and freed me from the cold place where I'd dwelt far too long.//

Joxer felt tears well at the matter-of-fact declaration of love from the god who owned him. He didn't have the words to reply so instead, he threw his emotions into their link with all the passion he had. Only to be met with Ares' love redoubled. He felt warmed all through and leaned a little harder into the arm that held him.

"They're asleep. It's time for us to follow." Zeus spoke with a far away look in his eyes. Gesturing towards the table, he seated himself at the head and gestured the others into place. Ares sat at his left hand while Apollo sat at his right. Hestia and Tethys flashed back into the room and took their seats beside the others. Strife stood to one side of Zeus, with his hand on his shoulder. The others mirrored his pose with their own principals.

Joxer took a deep breath and prepared to follow Ares into the Void. There was a moment of disorientation then he knew they were there.

Darkness, cold and dank.

The heartbeat was faster now.

And the sense of impending movement was much clearer.

He could feel Ares touching him and through him he could also feel Hestia's warmth.

The more he tried to strain to see something other than the dark, the darker it felt to him. Finally giving up, he drifted into a trance that gradually became the dream. He saw Hercules and Iolaus in the cave but this time there was no spear and no death. Instead they began to glow with a golden light that grew brighter and brighter until Joxer had to close his eyes.

And suddenly there were two sets of images, one in bright gold and one glowing silver bright. He was guessing that the golden set was their Hercules and Iolaus while the silver pair came from the other universe. Both pair inhabited a dark place that stretched out into infinity yet were growing closer and closer to each other. If it was possible, he would have said they were mirrors of each other. They had still not touched when the distant heartbeat began to speed up.

Joxer could feel the ties between the gods straining at the seams while they maintained their hold on Hercules and Iolaus who were getting farther and farther ahead. A faint echo seemed to be coming from the silver universe and he wondered if the gods on that side were doing the same thing they were. His tether to Ares was still strong but he could feel some of the other ties were not.

Suddenly the light was gone and a hush filled the Void in place of the heartbeat. How would they know when to cut the cord if they couldn't see it? From just beyond Ares, he saw a small spark that grew into a flame of fire. Hestia burned brightly and Joxer could see the two images approaching each other with hastening speed

At the moment of collision, bright and dark mixed in stripes of gold and silver until they could hardly be told apart. The merger was almost silent and after a moment of unity, they split apart only to leave something behind.

The cave appeared dark and empty.

The heartbeat began again, slow and hesitant.

Ares was holding on to their Hercules with all his strength but the tug towards the empty cave was strong.

Hades had a strangle hold on Iolaus but Joxer saw the bright warrior slipping slowly into the new cave.

The darkness grew in volume and substance like a sticky web, trapping them all in strands of black.

Dragging them all towards the empty cave.

Apollo threw a lightning bolt of pure light into the cave.

It absorbed it.

A wave of refreshing water came from Tethys, filling the cave to overflowing.

It drained it.

Hestia's fire flamed into the cave with bright flames.

It quenched them.

Joxer felt Ares dig deep inside of himself and shake the cave in a silent earthquake.

It stilled the motion.

Zeus gathered his power and asked soundlessly for their strength.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the Void and Joxer saw the four elements twine together into an impossibly solid rope of energy that looped around the cave and began to squeeze. The tug towards the cave was almost impossible to resist but Joxer dug in his heals and held hard to his lover. Ares was going nowhere without him.

A slight movement caught his eye and he saw the shears of the Fates loom overhead. Concentrating on them, the gods and mortals willed them towards the knot that wavered where their energies entwined with the parallel universe's. Joxer felt his body tremble with the strain and he began to feel himself split in two. 

But with a sudden burst of light from Apollo, the shears reached their goal and the sharp blades sliced through the glowing energy strands.

A scream filled the cave.

A white light began to pulse within.

The explosion of energy threw everyone back into the appropriate universe.

And the Void grew quiet once again.

****************

Joxer woke up on the floor of Iphicles' study with Ares' head on his leg. Sitting up slowly, he looked for the others. Hestia wasn't there but the fire on the hearth was suspiciously red. Tethys' white head was cradled on her arms on the table. Zeus was slumped against the back of his chair. Strife and Cupid were in each other's arms on the other side of the room. Hades was missing completely.

Apollo looked like a pale shadow of himself, cradled in a groggy Iphicles' arms.

It felt like a hangover of gigantic proportions.

Hercules dashed into the room, glowing with energy. Iolaus was right behind him. Joxer sighed thankfully. Even though it hurt, it appeared their battle for their two friends had been successful.

Ares stirred and Joxer concentrated on his lover. Stroking the dark hair from his forehead, he gently nudged him through their bond. //Lover? We're back and safe. All of us, I think.//

//?//

//It seemed to suck the energy right out of us. I think we're going to need to head to the valley for a recharge.//

//Ow. It feels like somebody ran over me with a chariot.//

//Poor love. I'll kiss and make it better if you'll let me.// Joxer suited his statement with soothing caresses.

//That sounds good.//

"Well, that was interesting." Zeus' voice was a little hoarse and Joxer looked up in time to see him rub his temples.

"Does anyone know if it succeeded?" Apollo's accents were faint.

Tethys sighed and stretched. "I believe it did. All that energy went straight into the cave and when the shears cut us apart ... something was born."

The fire snapped and crackled, Hestia appearing from the flames only a little singed around the edges. "I caught a glimpse of the Other Side. I think the other universe was truly paralleling us and part of their energy was cut off as well. It seems that there may now be three universes."

"And if it happened once, who is to say it won't happen again. Hasn't happened before?" Hades' soft voice sighed from the corner of the room where he materialized with a slightly rusty pair of shears.

"Fascinating to contemplate." Zeus said, sitting up and straightening his robes.

"Later. We can contemplate it later." Tethys stood up and sent a piercing look at Joxer. "I will see you later as well, young man."

He gulped hard as she flashed from sight. //You'll stay with me, right?//

//Every step of the way, love.// Ares sat up and pulled him closer. "I vote we let it go for the moment and recharge. Meet you all back here in a week or so."

"Agreed, son." Zeus stood and hugged Hercules before giving Iolaus his own hug. "I'm glad you're both all right. Take care of each other."

"Thanks, Father. Thanks to everyone for all your help." Hercules' blue eyed gaze flashed around the room with a contented smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Strife was trying to stand up without letting go of Cupid and it wasn't working.

"You're welcome, Uncle Herc'. Iolaus, keep an eye on him, okay?" Cupid wouldn't let go either and the two of them winked out of sight still holding onto each other.

"Hades, I'll go back with you and help explain the state of their ... shears." Zeus nodded to the others and flashed from view with the god of the underworld.

"Apollo, will you be all right?" Ares got to his feet with a groan, pulling Joxer up with him.

"As long as I don't move more than an inch for the next year, I'll be fine." Apollo tried for a joke but his trembling hand gave away his lack of energy.

Joxer crossed to him and took one of his hands. Willing some of his air element into the god of the sun, he felt his boost reinforced by Ares. The pale skin grew a slight tinge of pink and Apollo blinked rapidly. Iphicles supported him when he struggled to sit up.

"How did you did that? Air is your weaker element, Joxer."

"I've been working with 'Dite and Mother Hera for the last six months. They're both pretty powerful." Joxer knew that Ares wanted to keep their link quiet for the time being.

"Well, they did a great job. I can take it from here. Thanks, Joxer." Apollo sat up but kept hold of Iphicles' arm. "I think I'll stay here for a while. Rest up, you know."

Iphicles' eyes gleamed in the firelight and Joxer felt the energy sing between them. "My castle is your castle, Apollo. Herc', why don't you and Iolaus go soak for a while? I'm sure you need to get rid of some ... stress."

Iolaus caught the hint and slung an arm around Hercules. "Good idea. Hey, Big Guy, why don't we go bathe? You can scrub my back for me."

Herc' was frowning slightly while he looked back and forth between the gods and his half-brother. "Um, okay. You guys will be all right?"

"We'll be just fine, big brother." Iphicles smiled up at them.

Joxer saw them leave from the shelter of Ares' arms. "Bye, Herc'. Iolaus. Take care of each other."

"You bet, we will." Iolaus grinned and tugged his lover from the room.

"The same goes for you two." Ares growled before winking them from the room and into the hot springs, sans clothes.

Joxer sighed and relaxed into the heated kiss from his lover. He spared one last thought for their trip to the Void. Hopefully, the energy was building a bright new universe. Just like he and Ares were building something new between the two of them.

********************

In the new universe, a baby waved his arms and legs excitedly. Cooing brightly, he felt strong arms pick him up. "What have we here? Iolaus, come see what I found."

********************


	16. New Birth

******************  
Iphicles felt so relaxed that he wondered why. It had been months since he'd slept more than five hours at a time and he'd never awakened feeling rested. So why, now? He opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling above him, heard the familiar sounds of his guards on the walls above him, sniffed the familiar hot bread fresh from the ovens, felt the same old sheets beneath his body ...

Whoa, he thought, bringing his gaze down to the reason he couldn't move his left arm. Not familiar at all, he smiled down at the golden hair spilling over his shoulder. Apollo had been so tired the night before, Iphicles had simply picked him up and carried him to bed before crawling in beside him. And if the kiss they'd shared on his parapet was any indication, this could be the best wake up call he'd ever had.

Apollo had one arm and leg slung over his in unconscious possession. They hadn't bothered to undress before falling asleep but Iphicles could see the long legs stretched out alongside of his and even through their tunics, an early morning erection was drilling into his left hip that had promising dimensions. Suddenly, he wanted to see him naked so he could explore the god's skin.

All over. Everywhere.

"Iphicles, what are you thinking so hard about? Your thoughts are loud enough to wake the dead." A sleepy voice sounded under his ear and he looked into blue eyes that were still blinking open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize they were noisy." Iphicles tried to quiet his thoughts but didn't have a clue how to do that.

"Naked is good." Apollo waved his hand and both sets of clothes vanished. "Oh my, yes. Skin is much, much better."

Iphicles slid to his side, facing the bright god so they could kiss. Apollo still tasted faintly of the wine from the night before and the dark king's tongue entwined with the other that explored his mouth with fervent strokes. Only the need to breathe brought them apart and Iphicles thought he couldn't get more breathless.

Only to find he was wrong. Apollo slid through his arms like quicksilver, leaving a trail of moist kisses down his chest, past his navel and directly to his cock. All the air in the room left in a whoosh when he felt those warm lips slide over his aching organ taking him in right down to the groin. He groaned, stroking the silky hair under his hands and saying Apollo's name in breathy little gasps that he'd never heard from himself before.

"Apollo ... Apollo ... oh my god."

The bright god released him for a moment, using one hand to continue the glove treatment while the other rolled his balls back and forth between strong fingers. "I hope I am, Iphicles. Your god, that is."

"Always." The dark king opened his eyes with an effort and gazed into the uncertain blue eyes of the god who'd changed his life. "Always yours for however long you would like me to love you."

"Always sounds just right." Apollo said with a shy smile. "I'd like always."

"You've got it." Iphicles vowed and wiggled just a bit at the knowing touches. "That's not all you've got."

An urchin grin crossed the handsome face and Apollo went back to trying to suck Iphicles cock straight down his throat. The king had never reacted so quickly to a lover and he would have thrust up if Apollo hadn't kept his hips down with his own body. He felt hot all over and when one of those strong fingers stroked behind his balls between his cheeks, he felt himself boil over with a muffled shout.

Apollo drank him down like his favorite wine, each pull sucking more from him. Iphicles felt all his bones melt into the sheets and his hands fell to the sides because they no longer had the strength to hold on. After a long moment while Apollo made sure that no seed had escaped him, he felt the god slide on up to take him into his arms.

"You didn't finish." He muttered and tried to open his eyes.

"What did I leave undone?"

Iphicles' hand found enough strength to reach up and grasp the long, thick shaft of the bright god. "I've got an excellent place for this."

Silence and the dark king opened his eyes to find a trace of indecision on the god's face. "We don't have to hurry, my king. There will be time later."

"But I'm impatient and I'd really like to know what it feels like to have you inside of me. So deep inside that I'll be able to feel you tomorrow. Stretching me so wide that I won't be able to sit on that throne without a cushion. Riding me so hard that I'll be split open by this great ... big ... thick ... cock." He stretched his words out and watched the deep blue eyes turn almost purple with passion.

"Your wish is my command. But not here." Apollo clicked his fingers.

Iphicles held on and risked a look around the new room. Another snap and candles lit all around the large bed they reclined upon. The room was draped in large tapestries of deep blues, greens and reds, depicting the history of Olympus. But the curtains around the bed were bright yellow gauze that looked light and airy while the bed linens were crisp bright white sheets that felt like silk beneath his skin.

"Where are we?" He asked, gazing into the blue eyes of his god.

"My temple on Olympus. Is that all right?" He sounded too diffident to Iphicles and the dark king cupped the cheek leaning over him.

"I love you, Apollo and where ever you are is fine with me." He pulled him down into a kiss that quickly turned heated. When they pulled apart to breathe, Iphicles smiled. "Beside, I plan on making a lot of noise when you love me and this way I don't have to explain anything to my staff."

Apollo laughed out loud and slid from the bed, holding out his hand to the king. "Good. I look forward to making you ... moan. But I feel grimy and we could both do with a wash. Come with me?"

"Excellent. I hope we don't have to share it with anyone." Iphicles slid across the sheets and onto the cool tiles by the bed.

"Just you and me, Iphicles." The god drew him through another pair of yellow gauze curtains into a white and gold spa of marble. Water was already pouring into a huge tub from a spout shaped like a playful gold dolphin. Even the soap was yellow and the pale golden oil that Apollo poured in immediately tinted the water to gold.

Iphicles felt as if he was surrounded with sunshine and when he stepped down into the pool, he realized that he was under a skylight and the early morning sun made everything glow. When Apollo joined him, he was almost overcome by awe. His hand came up to trace the winged eyebrow that arched above the bright blue eyes.

"Finally, I know what sun-kissed really means."

His answer was a deep kiss while strong hands splashed water over his body. They soaped and cleaned each other with playful touches and cleansing strokes. But when the touches became caresses, Apollo drew him from the pool and dried them with a snap of his fingers. Walking hand in hand, they went back to bed.

Iphicles felt completely relaxed, sliding onto his stomach and stretching his body across the soft sheets. Turning his head, he regarded his lover. "I'm ready for you, Apollo."

"Not yet, but you will be." The bright god knelt by his side and ran a gentle hand down the broad back before him. "You are so beautiful. When I saw you re-roofing that house for one of your subjects, I thought that you were too handsome to be real. I'm so glad that this problem finally brought us together."

Iphicles blushed a little under the admiring gaze and he shivered when the caress slid over his lower back and down his cleft. But the hand was warm and the touch light so he relaxed into it, squirming a little and moving his leg so Apollo had better access. The sound of a cork being removed opened his eyes again in time to see the god pour a golden stream of oil over his hands.

Hands began to massage his back and Apollo moved between his legs to get more pressure against his spine. "Oh, that feels so good. You have a healing touch."

"So, I've been told. I learned this years ago but I rarely get to practice any more. Just relax and let me make you feel wonderful."

"You do that just walking into the room." Iphicles sighed and pillowed his head on his arms. "When I see you arrive, I feel like all the weight has been removed from my shoulders."

"You bare the burdens of ruling well. My father likes that in his kings." Apollo moved lower and now Iphicles felt firm thumbs move down his buttocks into the crease.

All the heat seemed to center in that tingling area. Iphicles was not a virgin to male loving but instead of a fuck-buddy on some war field, this was the god who made him feel young again. When the first finger breached him, it felt like all the air had been removed from the room. He clenched against the intrusion automatically.

"Never any pain, Iphicles. I won't hurt you." The finger began to retreat and the king moaned and clenched harder.

"No, don't leave. Just give me a moment. It's been so long that if feels like the first time." He made himself relax. "It's been such a long time since I shared my body with another. Never doubt that I want this. Want you."

Soft lips brushed against the nape of his neck and he felt the warmth of Apollo's hands go back to caressing the crease. This time when two fingers slid inside, he accepted the fullness and groaned when they slid deep and touched that magic spot inside.

"The spot is actually a gland that all men have. When it's stimulated, it sends pleasure all through out your body." His words accompanied another nudge and Iphicles felt his skin flush with heat.

His cock had hardened to the point of pain and when the third finger was added, he found himself rocking back for more. Apollo's removal was greeted with a moan but strong hands on his hips brought him up to a kneeling posture. The warm blunt intruder that next forged inside made him break out into a sweat. Apollo sank into him like a hot knife through butter. Iphicles' back muscles rippled at the feel of the warm body pressed behind and inside him.

Panting helped to ease the pain and when he finally brought his head up, Apollo kissed him awkwardly before he began to move. This was what he'd remembered about the sex on a battlefield, the long glide out and the thrust back in that tingled throughout his body. But this was better because he could feel the caring and love that Apollo gave him with every caress.

"You are so hot and so tight, love." The bright god was speeding up now, hitting the gland with every ounce of strength he had.

Iphicles was keening now, babbling Apollo's name while asking for harder and deeper strokes. His blood was boiling and when he felt his cock clasped in a hot callused hand, he gave a great shout and began to spurt out his seed into the milking grasp. Behind him, he heard Apollo groan and a flood of hot liquid bathe him internally. Spasms wracked his body and his elbows unlocked and sent him face down into the mattress.

For a long moment, he could only breathe while his muscles stopped quivering and his hands stopped shaking. The welcome weight of Apollo was plastered all along his back and soft lips were kissing a path of fire across his shoulders. The god was still deep inside of him and for a moment, Iphicles wished that they could stay like this forever.

"My dearest love, I've never felt like this before." The soft whisper in his ear brought his head to one side so he could reach those tempting lips. But the angle was all wrong and he whimpered with the need to kiss Apollo. "Sh-h-h-h, Iphicles, hold on."

And Apollo was pulling slowly out and leaving him empty. His need brought him onto his side, arms reaching for his lover who was there instantly to hold him in his arms. Taking his mouth in a searing kiss of passion that seemed to only be smoldering beneath their skin, Iphicles reveled in the feeling of belonging.

They feasted on each other for long moments when they only moved apart to breathe and find a new place to stroke. But Iphicles felt his hands tremble and knew that Apollo had felt it too when he laid the king on his back and snapped his fingers. The warm wet cloth that appeared cleaned him and then Apollo was pulling up the soft warm blanket over them both.

"Sleep, my king. We'll talk later. I've got you now and I'm not letting go."

"Love you, 'Pollo." Iphicles heard his voice slur the words and the god's chuckle by his ear.

"I love you too, Iphicles. Sleep now." The soft words sent him asleep instantly.

********************

A clap of what sounded like thunder blew through the room like an explosion.

"Apollo, get your ass out of bed and get over to Aphrodite's. Oh hello, Iphicles, sorry about that." Ares was looking rather wild eyed and only half dressed. "She's gone into labor and she wants both you and Asclepius."

"What time is it, brother?" Apollo yawned and slid out of bed to walk naked to the wardrobe. "How far apart are her contractions?"

'Um, I don't know. She just yelled in my ear and ripped my shirt in two." Ares was looking a little calmer but Iphicles didn't like the appreciative look he was giving Apollo's shapely backside.

It was a delectable sight but Iphicles was suddenly sure that he was the only one who had the right to ogle it. Sliding out of bed, he made sure his body obscured his lover's from the god of war's sight. Apollo turned with a questioning look and handed him a shirt.

"Ares, stop ogling Iphicles' ass and get back to Dite. She's going to need your strength. Where's Joxer?" He handed Iphicles a pair of pants before sliding into his own.

"She had a death grip on his arm that may take an army to unlock. We sent Harmonia to Hestia's temple for the duration. I vaguely remember that Dite's language degenerates the longer the labor goes on." Ares ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "Hurry, please."

"We'll be there in a moment, Ares. Go back and let her get a death grip on your arm. Remember that you're equal partners in this one."

A thunderclap was the only answer and Iphicles finished dressing in a pair of boots that Apollo materialized for him. "Why are he and Joxer equal partners?"

"Somehow the little minx got both of them into bed and managed to conceive twins. One belongs to Ares and one to Joxer. It's a first for Olympus, that's for sure. I didn't ask if you wanted to go?" Apollo paused.

"Would I be of some help? I don't know much about the birth process." Iphicles felt uncomfortable but determined to help if he could.

"She'll be drawing energy from everyone there, including the mortals. Some of the gods and goddesses will be popping in and out during the delivery to give her an energy boost."

"Then I'll come and help." Iphicles hoped he'd kept the quaver out of his voice.

Apollo kissed him hard and snapped his fingers before the king was ready. They appeared in a room swathed in pink. The harsh panting from the bed brought his eyes to an Aphrodite that he'd never seen before. The blond laughing goddess had been replaced with a woman in agony. Her sweat soaked hair was pulled away from a face contorted in pain. She had Joxer at her back holding her in his arms with Ares gripping her hands in his.

Finally, the spasm ceased and she fell back against her human backrest. "Damn, I'd forgotten how much I hated this part. Apollo, it's about time you got here. Iphicles?"

"Dite, how far apart are the contractions? Ares didn't seem to know."

"Ten minutes apart." Joxer said quietly while he passed a cool cloth over her forehead.

"Are you and Iphicles a couple? Did it finally work?" She ignored the questions about the labor and concentrated on Iphicles.

"Yes, Ma'am, it did work if the eleven War Lords were your doing."

"Well, of course they were. I worked really hard on those. Not to mention while one of them was traveling to Corinth, she fell in love with someone on the way. I've got to check on them after I have these ... oh." A look of pain tightened her mouth.

"They're getting closer. I think they're as impatient as their father."

"Hey, I'm not impatient. Much." Joxer was holding her again and Iphicles could almost see the energy pouring from him into her.

"Sure," Apollo was checking between Aphrodite's legs. "I meant one of their fathers. You're coming along quite nicely, Dite. I'd say that if Asclepius doesn't get here soon, I'm going to get to deliver this little pair of hellions."

"No typecasting, 'Pollo." Ares growled half-heartedly, his eyes never leaving the goddess's contorted face.

"Of course not." The bright god materialized a basin of steaming water and a stack of white towels. Motioning to Iphicles to hold onto the basin, he checked again. "Almost there, love. These little ones are in a hurry to be born."

"Just like their fathers." Aphrodite panted and relaxed from the grip of the contraction. "Do they feel all right, Apollo?"

He placed his hands on the swollen flesh of her abdomen and Iphicles could see a pulsing light beneath his fingers. "They feel fine. They're moving to get into position and I think that ... yes, it appears that Ares' daughter is demanding to go first."

"Really?" Ares perked right up and beamed at Aphrodite. "You keep giving me the most beautiful daughters, love."

But she was in the grip of another contraction and Iphicles saw Apollo's hands move lower. "Push, Dite. Push really hard, right now. I can see her head. Push for me."

Iphicles could see her face contort with effort as her body obeyed the ancient command. He saw a dark head crown at the impossibly small opening and felt the energy pulse around the tiny new goddess. Aphrodite fell back with a cry of relief and Apollo cradled the baby in his hands.

The king shook out a cloth and soaked it in the basin of water. Wringing it out, he wiped the birth blood from the small scrunched up face. Apollo tied off the cord and handed the newest goddess to her father. She seemed so tiny in Ares' large hands but the tenderness on the dark god's face was one that Iphicles doubted many had ever seen.

"Oh, Dite, you do good work, love. See how beautiful she is." Ares crooned the words to the baby whose little hands were flailing against the cooler air of the room.

Aphrodite beamed at her new daughter. "She is indeed, love. We do good work, I have to admit. Oh, I think her brother is in a hurry to come out too. Oh-h-h-h."

Ares quickly handed the small goddess to Iphicles who had a towel in his hands and thus found himself cradling a small goddess with an extremely healthy pair of lungs. She resented being handed off so abruptly and decided to tell everyone so. He was so busy juggling her and trying to quiet her down that he almost missed the crowning of a second dark head and the delivery of Joxer's son.

The young god cried lustily while Apollo cleaned him and cut the cord. Iphicles saw that Joxer was crying quietly with his arms around the exhausted goddess of love. Apollo laid the little boy on her stomach and Joxer reached out a hesitant finger to stroke his cheek.

"I'd have to say that the three of you all do excellent work. These are the prettiest babies I've delivered in a long time." Apollo was tidying away the afterbirth and Iphicles saw that golden glow again which he'd come to understand meant that energy was being transferred from one god to another.

In fact, all five of them were glowing faintly and he hastily brought the fussing goddess to her father. Ares smiled his thanks and laid his daughter next to her brother. And when Apollo stepped back from the bed, Iphicles was waiting for him, drawing him into his arms and trying to send his own energy into his lover.

Apollo murmured his thanks and held his hands to his chest to keep them there. A flash of golden light and Iphicles saw Zeus and a small woman appear by the bed. Zeus cast a quick smile to the pair of them but then his full attention went to his new grandchildren.

"Ares, Joxer, they're both beautiful." The woman crooned gently to the babies.

"They are indeed, Mother. Perhaps you and Father would be willing to take them for a moment while we get Aphrodite comfortable." Ares smiled into her eyes and Iphicles realized with a start that the small woman must be Hera, Queen of the Gods.

Apollo reassured him with a look and Iphicles tried to hide behind his lover, hoping that she wouldn't notice them. Ares picked up the goddess of love while Joxer scrambled off the bed so they could change the sheets. Zeus was cooing to the small child in his arms and Iphicles had a sudden picture of the most powerful god on Olympus playing 'coochy-coo' with his granddaughter.

Once the bed was changed and Aphrodite settled back in against the pillows, Joxer sat on one side while Ares sat on the other and they both accepted their child from the doting grandparents. The tired goddess could hardly keep her eyes open but she sent a smile to the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, Apollo. I don't know where Asclepius got to but I'm glad I didn't have to do it on my own."

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you. Chloris decided to give birth tonight too. We have two new little zephyrs on Olympus now. I expect he'll check on you later." Hera clucked and hovered over Ares' shoulder.

"And Iphicles, I appreciate your help, too. Now, take Apollo back for a nap. He gave me most of his energy."

"Yes, Ma'am." Iphicles managed to smile before Apollo snapped them out.

"Take me to bed so we can go to sleep and wake up to make love again."

Iphicles hugged him close and followed him to bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow for the first time in a very long time indeed.

**********************


	17. Christenings

*************************  
Joxer held his son gingerly. He was so tiny he fit in his two hands with nothing left over. His skin was soft and wrinkly but when his eyes opened, Joxer felt himself melt at the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to see him.

"Hi, little one. I'm your dad. Welcome to the world." He whispered to the baby and the child waved his hand as if he understood.

"We never chose any names, Joxer." Aphrodite said wearily from where she leaned back against the pillows, one of her fingers stroking the soft skin at the baby's leg.

"Um, I kind of picked out a couple. Phobos or Anteros." He offered hesitantly.

"Hm-m-m, Anteros. He looks like an Anteros." Aphrodite smiled up at him and he leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Anteros it is." Joxer looked down at his son and sniffed just a little.

Hera leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You have a fine son, Joxer. Anteros will be a very nice addition to Olympus. I'm so proud of you."

"Aphrodite did all the work." Joxer shot a look at the goddess of love who just winked at him.

"Yes, she did." Hera said with a surprising smile for her daughter-in-law. "But now that her labor is complete, you and Ares are going to come in for your fair share."

"Of course, we will, Mother." Ares answered his mother from the other side of the bed. Joxer watched enviously at his expertise in cradling his daughter.

"I expect that you have a name all picked out for our daughter." Aphrodite poked his arm.

"Enyo. She looks like an Enyo to me." He said, one eyebrow quirked.

"Perfect. From the state of her lungs, I expect she'll be handy to have around on a battlefield." Aphrodite teased him and Ares stuck out his tongue at her.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Enyo. Your lungs are just very, very healthy, sweetheart." Ares told the tiny baby tenderly and rocked her gently while her little arms waved in the air. "You have to remember to take care of your brother, Anteros and always listen to your fathers."

"And your mother, Enyo. Don't forget to listen to me." Aphrodite added, poking Ares with a sharp finger.

Joxer smiled at both his lovers and thought about how very lucky he was. //I love you, Ares. I hope I can be as good a father as you are.//

//You'll be a great father, love. Look at how easily you're holding Anteros. He won't break, Joxer. Babies are extremely resilient. Thank goodness. Oh, yuck.// Enyo peed on his hand and Ares grabbed for a towel.

As if Anteros knew what his twin had done, he squirted like a small fountain onto Joxer's arm. Hera handed him a towel with a smile and he cleaned his son with tender strokes, marveling at the perfection of each small limb. He watched while Ares wrapped a cloth between Enyo's legs and over her hips, sealing the edges with a quick surge of energy. When Hera gave him a similar cloth, he repeated the motions he'd just seen.

"Good job, Joxer. Remember that move, you'll be doing it a lot." Aphrodite winked at him. "Now, I need a nap and so do these little ones. Go away and do godly things for a while, but leave the babies with me."

Joxer laid Anteros in the cradle that Hera had just materialized. Enyo joined her brother and they snuggled together before falling asleep. Ares kissed Aphrodite's cheek before hugging Joxer close and winking them out to the mountain cavern where their excess energy was stored. Joxer felt so sleepy that he didn't even argue when his lover whisked up a bed and tucked them both in.

"You gave Dite a lot of your energy while she was in labor. We both need to restore ourselves. You're linked to Anteros now so if he needs you, he'll let you know." The sleepy explanation made sense and Joxer did a little snuggling of his own before falling asleep.

*******************

A wail woke him up instantly and he sat upright, looking around for the source of the cry. It was a hungry call but through his link with his son, he felt the strong hands that picked him up and put him to Aphrodite's breast.

"Relax, love. He doesn't need you at the moment. For a while, he's going to be preoccupied with food and sleep." Warm arms tugged him down to a firm chest. "Say, oh about four or five weeks. At that point, he'll start looking around and figuring out the world and people around him."

"He's so little that I was almost afraid to pick him up." Joxer admitted, looking down into the sparkling eyes of his lover.

"Not to worry, Joxer. He's tougher than he looks, although you'll have to support his head until he strengthens his neck muscles." Ares' hands kneaded his shoulder muscles and for the first time since they'd arrived, Joxer realized that they were naked.

"Nice thought. Do we have time to," Joxer wiggled just a little and watched his lover's eyes go sultry, "play?"

"You bet we do." Ares' fingers walked down his spine to rub at the spot above his crease that always made him shiver.

Joxer kissed his way up the strong neck to the bearded chin finally reaching the soft lips that instantly parted to welcome him inside. //We're fathers, Ares. I never thought I'd ever be one of those.//

//Just for the first time if I know Aphrodite. Why by the time Harmonia gets unleashed on an unsuspecting mortal public, her mother will be eyeing us all over again.// His tongue stroked Joxer's until they had to break apart to breathe.

Brown eyes met brown eyes and matching grins flashed before they started tickling each other. Somehow they ended up head to groin and Joxer settled in for his favorite meal of Ares' protein. They made it last a long time before releasing into each other's keeping. Resting his head on Ares' stomach, Joxer thought about the amazing events of the day. And something that had surprised him from earlier returned.

"Hey, are Apollo and Iphicles really a couple?"

Ares chuckled. "Oh yeah, they sure are. When I went for Apollo, they were in bed and you should have seen Iphicles look daggers at me when I eyed my cousin's ass."

"And why were you eyeing Apollo's ass?" Joxer raised up on one elbow.

"Because it's well worth a second or third look. For that matter, so is Iphicles'."

"I guess I'll have to judge for myself." Joxer slid up to his favorite place on top of Ares.

"Only when I'm with you, lover. Apollo and I played a long time ago, Joxer. I only watched his ass to see if I could get a rise out of Iphicles. Apollo got hurt really badly a thousand years ago and I want him to be safe this time around. And if the look I got from King Iphicles is any indication, there's love on both sides." Ares looked up into his eyes with the smile that warmed him all the way through.

"I'm glad. I like both of them and if they have a tenth of the love we have then they'll be all right." Joxer kissed him tenderly, only separating when their stomachs growled in unison.

Ares moved them back to his temple and the spa for a leisurely wash. They ate everything the pharins had left for them before walking over to Aphrodite's temple. On the way over, they got stopped again and again for a first hand account of the new god and goddess just born.

When they entered the outer room, Harmonia met them with rib breaking hugs and excited whispers. "They are just so cute, Daddy. Anteros has your eyes, Joxer. They are just so very, very unbelievably tiny. Enyo sounds just like you do sometimes, Daddy. She bellows, even Grandmother says so. And I got to go see the new zephyrs a little while ago. They're like these tiny little whirlwinds no bigger than my thumb."

"We need to go and give them our congratulations."

"I did it for you, Daddy. Chloris sent Bax over to see Enyo and Anteros so for the moment we're okay. Until one of the others comes to term." Her gaze was suddenly very wise to Joxer's eyes. "I can hardly wait to see Athena's twins. But they can't possibly be more beautiful than my new brother and sister."

"You're so right, princess." Ares kissed her hair and let her lead them back to Aphrodite's bedroom.

The goddess of love still looked tired but her hair was freshly washed and styled so she was headed back to her lovable self. "About time you guys showed up. They've eaten twice and pooped once so you better get some quality cuddling in before they fall asleep again."

"That's why we're here, love." Ares kissed her tenderly and picked up a slightly fussy baby.

Joxer sat on the side of the bed and leaned in for a gentle kiss to the mother of his son. "Has Hep shown up yet?"

Dite's eyes shadowed for a moment. "Not yet. When I'm back to my usual svelte self, I'll go and get him. In about a week or so, the babies won't be quite so needy and I can spend some quality time with him. He's going to love these babies as much as he loves Harmonia and Cupid."

She handed him his son and the warm, sweet weight of the wiggling body made him lose his train of thought. Once again their eyes met and Joxer felt himself melt at the wide blue eyes. Then the baby smiled and blew a bubble at him and he chuckled at the sight.

"I can see that you're going to be a bubble bath person like your fathers. Wait until you see a whole bathtub of bubbles, Anteros. I wonder if water is one of your elements?"

Hera answered his question from the door to the room. "His elements are water and air, Joxer. Enyo's are fire and earth."

"Are you sure, Mother Hera?" Aphrodite touched a tiny arm. "I could have sworn that Anteros had some fire."

"With the strength of his fathers and mother, that should not come as a surprise. However, I think he will settle into water and air quite nicely." The Queen of the Gods smiled graciously at her daughter-in-law before patting Joxer's shoulder. "I have brought the nurse that volunteered to come and help with the babies."

"Meral?" Joxer asked with a smile. Leaving the small maid behind when he'd last visited his family had felt wrong somehow. "Does she know about Olympus?"

"Yes, dear, I told her all about it but you'll need to explain the rest. Meral, come in and meet your new charges." Hera stepped aside to reveal the dark haired woman behind her.

"Come and see my son, Meral. We named him Anteros." Joxer smiled encouragingly at the speechless woman. "I'm glad it will be you taking care of him. I know you'll love and protect him the way you did me so long ago."

She came forward shyly, nodding at the others hesitantly. Standing by Joxer, she put out a finger to stroke the soft cheek of the baby. "So beautiful, Joxer, just like you when you were born." Anteros seemed to focus on the dark head so near his father's and the smile appeared with another bubble. Meral laughed softly and held the waving hand gently in hers. "Hello, little one, I'm very glad to meet you."

"See, he already knows and likes you." Joxer said happily.

"Of course he does. Babies always recognize family." Hera said quietly from the other side of the bed. "And grandmothers, especially."

"What?" Joxer wondered if he'd misheard her.

"Meral, it's time for the truth." Hera smiled and nodded at the woman who'd sunk to her knees at his side.

"Forgive me, Joxer. I was so young and she said she'd sell me if I ever told anyone. I couldn't bear not to at least be able to see you." Meral's face was wet with tears.

Joxer's brain had gone numb, at least that's how it felt. "You're my mother? But Janus must be my father or the three of us wouldn't look so much alike."

"The mistress refused to have any more children after Master Jace was born. I'd already caught Lord Janus' eye and when I got pregnant, she made me swear that I would never tell anyone. When Jett was born, I knew I couldn't ever leave him alone. While I was nursing him, Lord Janus took me back to his bed and you were conceived. I prayed to Hera that you and Jett would be safe from the others. Nana knew and watched over you for me." She was weeping now as if her heart would break.

Joxer's mind reached for his other half. //Ares?//

//I love you, Joxer. Nothing will ever change that.//

//I love you, too.// And with that resettled, he gave Aphrodite the baby and reached out to gather his mother into a long overdue hug.

"Mother, it's all right. I understand so much now." He rested his head on her soft dark hair and rocked her gently in his arms. "I'm glad it was you even though I'm sorry you had to go through that. I always wondered why Jocasta hated me and now I know."

She hiccuped slightly and raised her head. "Your father was so different then, gentle and kind. But the mistress slowly changed him to the man you know. He and Jett were so much alike that I knew I'd never have to worry about your older brother. But you were different, more like Janus when he was younger. I worried how the world would treat you."

Joxer smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It treated me just fine, Mother. I love and am loved by the most wonderful person in the world. And our new family will welcome you in just the way it did me."

Meral nodded, glancing shyly at Aphrodite who was wiping away a few tears of her own. "Hera told me of your attachment to the mother of your child. I promise I will care for the children with all the love I have."

//Oops. What do we tell her, Ares?// Joxer sent a panicky thought to his lover.

"Meral, you will have two to take care of. Anteros has a twin sister Enyo by a different father." Aphrodite said gently while Ares rounded the bed with the little girl in his arms. Kneeling gracefully by Joxer, he held out the tiny goddess to Joxer's mother.

"I'm Ares and Joxer and I love each other." He said simply, sliding an arm around his lover and offering him some of his strength.

Meral's eyes widened while she carefully took the small girl in her arms. Dropping her gaze to the blue-eyed goddess, she darted a quick look to Anteros in his mother's arms then back again. "They are indeed a pair and how very beautiful they are. It will take some getting used to but," she looked Ares in the eye, "if you love each other then I'm content."

"He's the other half of my soul, Mother. I'm a very lucky man. And Aphrodite gave us both the best gift of all when she bore us a son and daughter." Joxer leaned into Ares' arm and watched his daughter demand attention from her grandmother.

Hera chuckled. "It's going to take some time to explain everything but for now, I'm going to show Meral her room and the nursery. I think Aphrodite needs another nap."

The goddess of love hid a yawn behind one small hand. "Forgive me, guys. Take the babies with you. They haven't seen their new cradles yet."

Joxer leaned over to pick up Anteros and give her a soft kiss. "Sleep now, love. We'll be within shouting distance."

His answer was a sleepy grin and he turned back to see Ares raise Meral to her feet. It would take some time but they already looked like a family. And finally, Joxer acknowledged to himself that he was no longer an orphan but a man with born and chosen family. He grinned at his lover, sharing the feeling of freedom.

*******************

Ten days later, the gods gathered together to christen the newest members of Olympus. Zephyrus and Chloris presented the baby zephyrs to everyone. Zed and Aper shone a brilliant green as they rode on their parents shoulders. Anteros burped loudly when Zeus hand him back to Joxer after the blessing.

But Enyo stole the show by smiling up at her Grandfather right before peeing on his new robe. Everyone agreed that she was a true child of Ares and would bear watching in the decades to come. Ares just sighed and sent a private thought to Joxer.

//Just remember that we're both her fathers.//

Joxer grinned while burping Anteros over his shoulder. //Family is a wonderful thing.//

And looking over the cooing gods and goddesses gathered around the new babies, his eye fell on his mother at Hera's side. Family in more ways than one.

**********************


End file.
